


The L Word

by LaPolski



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Cooking, Friendship, Gay Love, Heartbreak, LGBTQ Character, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPolski/pseuds/LaPolski
Summary: Harry naprawdę liczy na swoje szczęście w finale konkursu kulinarnego chociaż wcale nie bierze w nim udziału dla siebie. Zapisanie się do niego było jego kolejnym szalonym pomysłem, który o dziwo nie skończył się tak źle jak podejrzewał, chociaż i tak mocno nadszarpnął jego nerwy. Jednak kiedy poznaje przeciwników wie, że jest na spalonej - dosłownie - pozycji. Bo przecież skupienie się na przyrządzeniu idealnego posiłku dla stu osób samo w sobie nie jest zbyt łatwe, a kiedy na dodatek trzeba zmierzyć się z demonami przeszłości, nawet perspektywa nadziania się na któryś z ostrych noży wydaje się przyjemniejsza.Trzy lata to dużo czasu dla losu, żeby zgotować mu niemiłą niespodziankę.Inspirowane programem "The F Word"





	1. 1. The L Word - Mocked by fate

 

To nie tak, że Harry nie wiedział w co się pakuje, kiedy wysyłał zgłoszenie do programu. Wiedział, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Wydawało to słowo-klucz w tym przypadku. Od zawsze potrafił wmówić sobie wiele rzeczy i kilka razy się na tym przejechał. Czasem miał szczęście i była to przejażdżka prawie bezbolesna, czasem jednak jątrzyła się przez długie miesiące jak zainfekowana rana. Boląca, okropna rana. Tak. Kiedy wysyłał zgłoszenie do programu wydawało mu się, że wie w co się pakuje. Cóż, mylił się. Mylił się i to bardzo, ale naprawdę nie miał podstaw, żeby przewidzieć, że coś tak mało znaczącego, zmieni się w takie szaleństwo. I teraz miał za swoje. Nie wszystko, co on uważał za mało ważne, było takie dla innych. I odwrotnie. Powinien przestać. Natychmiast. Zanim znów uchyli te - i tak niedomknięte, kogo chciał oszukać - drzwi. Koniec, nie miał na to teraz czasu. 

Para unosząca się spiralami nad kubkiem herbaty przyciągała jego wzrok, pozwalając jednocześnie wyciszyć wszystkie myśli, które od dłuższego czasu zachowywały się jak owoce wrzucone do sokowirówki. Miał tendencję do szukania spokoju w małych rzeczach, potrzebował tego systemu odcięcia prawie tak bardzo jak tlenu i naprawdę cieszył się, że wypracował to z biegiem lat, odrobinę podświadomie na początku, ale cóż, lepsze to niż nic. Musiał sobie radzić, żeby nie zwariować, żeby po raz kolejny nie podjąć decyzji, której będzie się żałować w każdej kolejnej minucie - chociaż tak naprawdę nigdy do końca jej nie żałował - więc jego organizm zaczął odpychać nieprzyjemne myśli i wspomnienia, przykrywać je warstwą małych, nic nieznaczących rzeczy, całymi tonami takich szczegółów sprawiając, że prawie znikały. Prawie, bo mimo wszystko wciąż tam były i czasem ich podrygi były na tyle silne, że potrzebował natychmiast skupić się na czymś innym. Tak, zdecydowanie potrzebował czasem skupić się na spiralach z pary nad kubkiem zielonej herbaty. Aromat parzonych liści drażnił jego nos i uświadamiał po raz kolejny, że on przecież nie lubił herbaty, a mimo wszystko każdego dnia wypijał jeden kubek. Ludzie byli więźniami swoich przyzwyczajeń, przekonał się o tym bardzo szybko, już kilka dni po przeprowadzce do tego miasta. Co było zabawne, bo wszystko od czego chciał się odciąć wracało do niego, może nie bezpośrednio, ale jednak wracało. Potrząsnął głową odganiając napierające na niego wspomnienia, nie będzie o tym myślał. Nie dziś, a najlepiej nigdy. Lepiej było myśleć o teraźniejszości, niż pozwolić wciągnąć się w wir wspomnień. Teraźniejszość, to się liczyło. 

Chociaż rozglądając się po swoim miniaturowym salonie nie był pewny, czy skupianie się na tu i teraz było dobrym pomysłem. Na małej przestrzeni kanapy, ściśnięci niczym sardynki w puszcze siedzieli jego przyjaciele, z nim po środku, przez co czuł, że nie może oddychać, a zgniatane biodra bolały niemiłosiernie. Nie, zdecydowanie teraźniejszość okazała się zbyt wielkim szaleństwem, czego nie przewidział, bo wydawało mu się, że wie w co się pakuje. Teraz chciał wysiąść, chciał wrócić do swojego nudnego, monotonnego życia, do codziennego znienawidzonego kubka herbaty, do tych wszystkich małych irytujących rzeczy, które mimo wszystko lubił. Szaleństwo nie było na jego liście. Zdecydowanie nie. A teraźniejszość była cholernie szalona. I tak bardzo jak na nią złorzeczył w myślach, tak wiedział, że wszystko było jego winą, więc pretensje mógł mieć tylko do siebie, bo w końcu tego nie przewidział. I ewentualnie do przyjaciół, którzy nie wybili mu z głowy akurat tego szalonego pomysłu. Jakoś wszystkie poprzednie od razu odrzucali. 

Westchnął sięgając po naczynie i pociągnął długi łyk, automatycznie krzywiąc się na smak na języku. Dlaczego do cholery wciąż kupował i pił to świństwo? Nie wiedział - znaczy wiedział, ale nie chciał wiedzieć - za to wiedział, że prawie się zakrztusił, gdy czyjś łokieć zderzył się z jego żebrami. Ta kanapa była przeznaczona dla maksymalnie dwóch osób, nie pięciu. A Harry naprawdę nie miał ochoty zginąć przez napar z liści jakiegoś drzewa, krzaka czy czymkolwiek to było. Jeśli już niech będzie to kawa. Czarna jak jego dusza kawa. Nie herbata. To byłoby zbyt ironiczne. Nawet jak na standardy jego życia, a te były mocno zachwiane, jeśli porównać je do kogokolwiek innego. 

\- A tak właściwie, to jak wy się znaleźliście w tym programie? - Spytał ryży chłopak, opierający się o parapet otwartego na oścież okna. W wyciągniętej dłoni trzymał zapalonego papierosa i Harry naprawdę miał ochotę go wyrzucić, ale nie mógł, bo był to jakiś kolega, chłopaka, siostry, najlepszej przyjaciółki jego przyjaciela. Czy coś w ten deseń. Tak naprawdę Styles nawet nie wiedział co on tu robił. Podobne odczucia miał co do całej reszty ludzi, którzy okupowali każdą wolną przestrzeń jego małego mieszkanka, tej klitki w której urzędował od trzech lat. Jakim cudem oni się tu pomieścili? - Serio, to jest niesamowite, ale skąd w ogóle ten pomysł.

Siedzący po prawej od Harry’ego chłopak zaczął opowiadać z przejęciem, jak to się stało, że całą piątką dostali się do jednego z bardziej popularnych programów kulinarnych w kraju, albo na świecie, a brunet nie mógł powstrzymać się przed wróceniem wspomnieniami do momentu, kiedy w jego głowie zrodził się ten durny - teraz to wiedział, wtedy wydawał się genialny - pomysł. Trzy miesiące temu naprawdę uważał, że to było epickie i utwierdziło go w tym przekonaniu to, że jego przyjaciele podłapali pomysł, zamiast jak zawsze go wyśmiać. I wpadli w to wszyscy. Głęboko. Po łokcie, uszy, sam cholerny czubek głowy. Całą piątką. A wszystko dlatego, że oglądając powtórkę jednego z odcinków poprzedniego sezonu rzucił tekstem, że fajnie byłoby spróbować swoich sił w czymś takim. I tak to się zaczęło. A mógł się wtedy zamknąć i zostawić to dla siebie, cholera jasna. 

W sumie dalej wydawało się to dobrym pomysłem, gdy się dostali, a później, gdy jakimś cudem wygrali swój odcinek z historycznym wynikiem. Cóż, był z nich dumny. Z siebie też, troszeczkę, w końcu on na to wpadł. I naprawdę przez pewien czas cieszył się, że ten jego szalony pomysł wypalił, ale do diabła, to szaleństwo, to było za dużo. Zdecydowanie. Po programie, kiedy wrócili do Nowego Jorku, jedyne na co miał ochotę to powrót do swojego nudnego życia, a nie ciągłe opowiadanie o tym, jak było, ze wszystkimi szczegółami. Tego, że mógł przypadkiem pożyczyć na wieczne nieoddanie kilka rzeczy nie powiedział nikomu. Przecież nikt się nie zorientował, więc dlaczego miałby wsypać sam siebie? Nie mówił też, jak męczące się to wszystko stało, kiedy nawet jego przyjaciele dali się pochłonąć przez szaleństwo i nie przestawali mówić o zbliżającym się finale. Spotykali się co tydzień po to, żeby ocenić przeciwników, a kiedy on jako kapitan został zaproszony do szóstego odcinka, prawie wpakowali mu się do walizki. Nie mówił wielu rzeczy, po prostu gryzł się w język. Może to nie było najmądrzejsze rozwiązanie, ale nikt nie twierdził, że był mądry. 

Unikał tematu jak tylko mógł, nie widział żadnego odcinka programu, włącznie z tym z ich udziałem, co było trudne, bo nawet jego mama -która dalej nie pogodziła się z jego wyjazdem na dosłownie drugi koniec kraju - wysłała mu fragmenty wszystkimi możliwymi sposobami. Ale się uparł, zawziął i nie dał przekonać. Owszem, wciąż spotykał się z przyjaciółmi na wspólne gotowanie, ale po pierwszym razie postawił jeden warunek, którego na szczęście się trzymali - ani słowa o  _ The F Word _ kiedy on był z nimi. Tak, Harry potrafił być upartym osłem. Ta upartość doprowadziła go do tego miejsca i choć czasami żałował, że nie był bardziej elastyczny, to tak naprawdę wcale nie żałował. Chociaż. Nie. Jedyne czego tak naprawdę w tym momencie żałował to zgoda na czekanie u niego w mieszkaniu.

\- Nie no, Haroldzie, ten pomysł był genialny. - Ryży chłopak poklepał go po ramieniu przy okazji wypuszczając w twarz chmurę dymu i to przelało czarę goryczy. I nawet nie o samo palenie w jego mieszkaniu chodziło, świeczki szybko pozbędą się zapachu. Nie. To, to całe szaleństwo zamiast go cieszyć i ekscytować sprawiało, że miał ochotę wyskoczyć przez okno. Nie tylko dzisiaj, ale przez ostatnie dziesięć tygodni. I na dodatek jakiś typek, którego tak naprawdę nie znał nazywa go Haroldem? To było ponad jego siły. 

\- Słuchaj no… - zaciął się, zupełnie nie pamiętając imienia tego osobnika, który chyba jeszcze się nie zorientował, że Harry był na skraju wybuchu. Co z jednej strony było zabawne, a z drugiej irytujące. Gdyby się zorientował, mógłby się po prostu wycofać oszczędzając Harry’emu dodatkowych nerwów. Ale nie, bo przecież jego życie nie mogło być choć raz proste. 

\- Kyle.

\- Słuchaj Kyle. Ja naprawdę rozumiem, że jesteś tutaj, żeby nas wspierać. Doceniam to, chociaż nawet nie wiem kim jesteś i nie wiem dlaczego uważasz, że możesz mówić do mnie Harold, ale mniejsza. W każdym razie mógłbyś, do cholery jasnej, poprzestać na wspieraniu nas z odrobinę większej odległości, a najlepiej ze schodów przeciwpożarowych, zamiast wydmuchiwać mi to świństwo prosto w twarz?

\- Hej kolego, spokojnie. Po co te nerwy?

\- Nie jestem twoim kolegą - warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, bo naprawdę nie lubił, gdy ktoś zwracał się do niego takim tonem i kiedy nazywał go swoim kolegą. Chciał kontynuować, ale w momencie kiedy otworzył usta, pomieszczenie wypełnił dźwięk przychodzącego połączenia na Skype, a wszystkie rozmowy ucichły. Jak ucięte nożem, o ironio. - O cholera jasna - jęknął, szybko starając się doprowadzić swoją twarz do stanu używalności. Głęboki wdech i wydech. Bez paniki. To nic nie znaczy. Dzwonili do wszystkich drużyn. To dlatego siedzieli tutaj, stłoczeni na tej za małej kanapie. To nic nie znaczyło.

\- Na co czekasz Harry, odbierz! - Ktoś szturchnął go w ramię, wybudzając z zawieszenia w jakim się znalazł. Spojrzał na przyjaciół, upewniając się, że są gotowi i kiedy wszyscy skinęli głowami, wcisnął zieloną słuchawkę. Co z tego, że sam nie był gotowy?

Ekran przez moment migotał, przez co Harry przeklinał swoje marne łącze internetowe, jednak już po chwili pojawiła się na nim twarz Gordona Ramsaya. I jeśli Styles miał być szczery, mimo wszystko człowiek ten napełniał go pewnego rodzaju przerażeniem i szacunkiem. 

\- Witam! Jak miło znów widzieć wasze twarze. Jak się macie? Dalej obrzucacie się jedzeniem w trakcie gotowania, zupełnie jak w mojej kuchni?

\- Zdarza się - zaśmiał się Harry czując lekki gorąc na policzkach, bo cóż, być może urządzili sobie małą wojnę na jedzenie z drużyną przeciwną w samym środku programu emitowanego na żywo, ale za cholerę nie przyzna się, że to był jego pomysł na rozładowanie stresu. Za nic w świecie. Tak samo jak nigdy nie powie skąd u niego w miniaturowej kuchni noże dobrej i drogiej firmy. Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć. Co ten stres z nim robił?

\- To dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. - Starszy mężczyzna zaśmiał się, ukazując proste zęby i zmarszczki, które tylko potwierdzały fakt, jak ekspresyjną był osobą. Jednak już w następnym momencie powaga zastąpiła wesołość i Harry był pewny, że jego serce się zatrzymało. To był ten moment, chwila prawdy, i chociaż tak naprawdę było mu obojętne, czy się dostaną, czy nie, tak teraz czuł małą nutkę ekscytacji przebijającą się na światło dzienne. Ot takie dziwne uczucie, że może jednak się dostaną co byłoby potwierdzeniem, że może mieć dobre pomysły? Czasami? - Wiecie dlaczego dzwonię? - Skinął głową, kątem oka widząc, że jego przyjaciele powtórzyli ten gest. - Jak wam wiadomo, spośród wygranych zespołów ja wybieram dwa, które zmierzą się w finale. - Te efektowne pauzy, tak charakterystyczne dla programów telewizyjnych dobijały bruneta. Jak naprawdę dobijały, bo przyjaciele pchali się do niego tylko po to, żeby móc lepiej widzieć twarz szefa kuchni w ekranie laptopa. Nie miał czym oddychać. 

\- Gordon nie przedłużaj, już i tak czuję się jak sardynka w bardzo przepełnionej puszce. Nie dokładaj mi stresu i wyrzuć to z siebie. - Nie panował nad swoimi ustami, które najprawdopodobniej straciły połączenie z mózgiem przez niedotlenienie, za co otrzymał rozbawione, niebieskie spojrzenie. Cudownie. Nie ma to jak się zbłaźnić przed jednym z najbardziej znanych szefów kuchni na świecie.

\- Jak zawsze niecierpliwy, co Harry? - Kolejna pauza i brunet naprawdę był o krok od wyjścia z siebie, stanięcia obok i rozpoczęcia serii stepowania. Nie, wcale mu nie zależało na dostaniu się do finału, po prostu chciał już wiedzieć. I nie był niecierpliwy, to po prostu było irytujące, ta cała otoczka telewizyjna. - Tak, cóż. - Mężczyzna westchnął przybierając po raz kolejny poważny wyraz twarzy. - Niestety muszę cię zmartwić Harry, was wszystkich muszę zmartwić. - Styles poczuł ukłucie zawodu gdzieś głęboko w sobie, bo mimo wszystko, to byłoby coś. Ale mówi się trudno i żyje się dalej, prawda? Zezowate szczęście i szalone pomysły nie zawsze doprowadzają do szczęśliwego zakończenia. - Będziecie musieli znowu pakować walizki, bo widzimy się w sobotę w finale trzeciej edycji The F Word!

\- Co? - Harry ledwo rejestrował to co się działo i sądząc po ciszy wciąż panującej wokół do nikogo nie dotarł sens słów Gordona. - Co? Możesz powtórzyć?

\- Oficjalnie jesteście w finale  _ The F Word _ i zmierzycie się z inną ekipą już w tą sobotę, tutaj w Los Angeles! Gratulacje CHASM!

Jeśli Harry wcześniej uważał, że to co się działo było szaleństwem, tak w momencie, w którym dotarł do nich co to oznaczało, mógł z łatwością stwierdzić, że teraz to było prawdziwe szaleństwo. Naprawdę nie mógł oddychać, miażdżony w uścisku przez Adama, Sarah, Clare i Mitcha, którzy wykrzykiwali słowa bez składu i ładu. Sam uśmiechał się jak szaleniec, bo naprawdę tego się nie spodziewał. Dostali się. Mieli szansę na wygraną. Dostali szansę. Powinien przyłączyć się do świętujących przyjaciół, którzy odstawiali jakieś dziwne tańce, ale coś w głębi mówiło mu, żeby się z tym nie śpieszył, że zapomniał o czymś bardzo ważnym. Czymś co chowało się i nie chciało wyjść, jak zwierzątko przestraszone przez hałas. 

  
  


Dopiero, kiedy w środku nocy z płytkiego, niespokojnego snu obudziło go wycie syren - najprawdopodobniej policyjnych, co w tym mieście było na porządku dziennym - dotarła do niego powaga całej sytuacji. Przypomniał sobie czym była ta mała rzecz, która nie pozwalała mu się do końca cieszyć udziałem i przejściem dalej w  _ The F Word _ . Owszem zdawał sobie z tego sprawę wcześniej, ale dopiero w ciemności swojej małej sypialni uderzyło w niego, że będzie musiał wrócić do Los Angeles na dłużej niż kilka godzin. I to wcale nie napawało go optymizmem, bo nawet te kilka godzin poprzednim razem to było za dużo. Skupił wzrok na żarówce wiszącej na suficie. Nie miał lampy, bo po co marnować pieniądze, skoro tylko on ogląda wnętrze tego pomieszczenia. Skupianie się na małych rzeczach tym razem nie pomogło odgonić uciążliwych wspomnień. Może to dlatego, że adrenalina wciąż pulsowała mu pod skórą, a może dlatego, że jego umysł wciąż znajdował się na tej granicy między jawą a snem? Nie wiedział, nie znał powodu, ale tak naprawdę nie był on ważny. Nie w tym momencie. Nie, kiedy wiedział, że będzie zmuszony spędzić w mieście, w którym się wychował, i z którego uciekł trzy lata temu, kilka dni. I niech go piekło pochłonie, ale był o krok od zrezygnowania z udziału w programie. Pal licho nagrodę, nie po to się zgłosił. Tak naprawdę kiedy wysyłał ich wideo nie myślał trzeźwo, dopiero później orientując się gdzie przyjdzie mu wrócić. Tak skutecznie wypychał ze swojej świadomości istnienie tamtego miasta. 

Westchnął ciężko i przekręcił się na twardym materacu sięgając po telefon. Niebieski blask rozświetlił pomieszczenie, drażniąc oczy. Przez chwilę rozważał zadzwonienie do kogoś, jednak, kiedy spojrzał na godzinę, odrzucił ten pomysł. Wiedział, że którekolwiek z jego przyjaciół wysłuchałoby go, albo w przypadku Clare, pojawiłoby się w ciągu kilku minut pod jego drzwiami, ale nie chciał ich w to wciągać. To było jego życie, powinien w końcu sobie z tym poradzić. Odłożył urządzenie na stolik nocny i ponownie opadł na poduszkę. Szum samochodów przeplatany krzykami i odległym dźwiękiem syren nie pozwalał mu zasnąć. Nienawidził tego miasta z całego serca. Czasem - często - zastanawiał się dlaczego tak w ogóle zdecydował się na przeprowadzkę właśnie tutaj, skoro mógł wybrać jakiekolwiek inne miasto na świecie. Co nim kierowało, że zdecydował się zamieszkać w miejscu, którego od zawsze szczerze nienawidził? I chyba właśnie o to chodziło, bo przecież nikt by go nie szukał tutaj, dlatego zdecydował się na życie w Wielkim Jabłku. W Wielkim Gnijącym Jabłku był dziurawą duszą z pogryzionym językiem. Tym właśnie był, tak się czuł, od kiedy opuścił słoneczne Los Angeles. Podjął decyzję i chociaż żałował jej wiele razy - ciągle wmawiając sobie, że wcale nie żałuje - duma nie pozwalała mu wrócić. Duma i poszarpane na strzępy serce.

A teraz musiał tam wrócić. Przez własną głupotę i jeszcze głupsze niedopatrzenie. Podczas ich odcinka udało mu się spędzić w mieście tylko dziesięć godzin, a kiedy, jako kapitan zwycięskiej drużyny został zaproszony do szóstego odcinka jeszcze bardziej skrócił ten czas. Tym razem nie było takiej możliwości. Przeczytał zasady finału, wiedział, że muszą zjawić się najpóźniej w piątek do południa i zostać do niedzieli wieczorem. To ponad czterdzieści osiem godzin. Nie było możliwości, żeby jego mama dała się zbyć wymówką o braku czasu. Naprawdę nie chciał się z nią widzieć, nie miał ochoty po raz kolejny wysłuchiwać jak pochopna była jego decyzja. Chociaż tak naprawdę po tym jednym zdaniu przestawał słuchać, wyłączał się, pozwalając słowom omijać go. Nie rejestrował ich, nie, kiedy skupiał się na małych rzeczach. To była naprawdę przydatna umiejętność, jeśli chciało się zachować zdrowie psychiczne. A on chciał, te resztki jeszcze mogły na coś się przydać. I to nie tak, że jego mama go nie wspierała mimo wszystko, bo robiła to, zawsze stała po jego stronie. Cóż. Prawie zawsze i choć nie rozumiał dlaczego w tym jednym przypadku tak nie było, nie chciał wiedzieć. Po to przeprowadził się na drugi koniec kraju, z tego powodu nie odwiedzał rodzinnych stron. Nie chciał. Przynajmniej wymógł na niej, żeby nikomu nie zdradziła tego gdzie wyjechał i być może posłużył się do tego małym szantażem emocjonalnym, ale nie żałował. Może odrobinę. Czasem. Kiedy bezsenność dawała o sobie znać. Tak jak teraz.

Przewrócił się na bok wciskając twarz głębiej w poduszkę. Nie mógł zrezygnować z finału, nie mógł nie polecieć do Los Angeles. Jego przyjaciele zasługiwali na to. A Harry sobie poradzi. Najprawdopodobniej będzie zbyt zajęty, żeby mieć czas na wspominiki. Co z tego, że już sama myśl o mieście aniołów powodowała, że drzwi – te zamknięte na tysiąc kłódek i zamków, a jednak wciąż niedomknięte - otwierały się wypuszczając wszystko to, o czym nie chciał pamiętać. Najchętniej zapomniałby o tym wszystkim. Może powinien rozważyć jakiś sposób na wymazanie pamięci? Albo sprzedaży wspomnień, jak w tym dziwnym hiszpańskim filmie, do którego obejrzenia zmusił pozostałą czwórkę jakiś czas temu. Sprawdzi to później. Później, kiedy nieustanny szum miasta przestanie go męczyć. Wtedy nad tym pomyśli. W końcu musi być jakiś sposób, żeby zapomnieć. 

 

3.

Pierwsze trzy dni po otrzymaniu wiadomości, że dostali się do finału minęły nad wyraz spokojnie i Harry naprawdę był wdzięczny za powrót do swojej rutyny. Nudnej rutyny, przez którą duża część jego znajomych miała go za dziwaka. Zupełnie się tym nie przejmował, opinia tych ludzi w ogóle go nie ruszała, ba, nawet się cieszył z łatki, którą mu przykleili, bo dzięki temu miał święty spokój. A on lubił spokój. Potrzebował go, potrzebował przygotować się psychicznie na dłuższy pobyt w tamtym mieście. W czwartek, w drodze z uczelni, jak zawsze zahaczył o małą kawiarnię wciśniętą między potężne wieżowce. Miniaturowa przystań spokoju, która, nie ważne jak bardzo by się starał, była jego stałym przystankiem w tygodniu. Nazywał to godziną dla Harry’ego, chociaż tak naprawdę nie lubił tego czasu. Nie lubił tego miejsca. Nie lubił obsługi, która bez pytania przynosiła mu jego zamówienie, którego - cóż za niespodzianka - też nie lubił. Ale bywał tu codziennie. Niezmiennie będąc więźniem starych przyzwyczajeń. Co było w pewnym sensie zabawne, bo nawet mimo wszystkich starań nie potrafił wykrzewić nawyków nabytych i utrwalanych przez lata. Sięgnął po kubek i upił łyk, krzywiąc się wewnętrznie nie tylko na smak, ale również na samego siebie. Wciąż to robił, pielęgnował stare przyzwyczajenia, które bolały bardziej niż powinny. Skłonności masochistyczne, to było to, co miał. Katował się, mimo że już dawno powinien dać temu odejść, zapomnieć i ruszyć dalej. Nie robił tego, znaczy w pewnym sensie tak, ale dalej był przywiązany do przeszłości bardziej niż powinien. Nawet jeśli utrzymywał, że żyje dniem dzisiejszym. Nie było tak, nie istnieje dziś bez wczoraj, a wczoraj Harry’ego było czymś, czego nie chciał pamiętać.

Potrząsnął głową wyrywając się z tych myśli. Naprawdę nie miał na to czasu. Nie kiedy był po bardzo, ale to bardzo, stresującej rozmowie ze swoim promotorem, który był bardziej niż niezadowolony z informacji o jego nieobecności w piątek. Jakby jeden dzień miał zmienić coś w jego leżącej i kwiczącej pracy końcowej. I tak będzie leżała i kwiczała, aż w końcu nie zepnie pośladków i jej nie napisze. Tytuł i sterta materiałów na biurku nie była pracą końcową, nie ważne jak usilnie starał się to sobie wmawiać. Chociaż tak naprawdę nawet nie próbował. Już jakiś czas temu stwierdził, że nie ma szans na obronienie się w tym semestrze, więc po co się męczyć. Przecież może przez resztę życia nalewać kawę, opiekować się dziećmi i robić zdjęcia na ślubach, na co komu wyższe wykształcenie? Tak, zdecydowanie był dobry we wmawianiu sobie różnych rzeczy. W końcu praktykował to od lat, musiał zdobyć w tym już jakieś doświadczenie. Tak jak w krzywieniu się na smak herbaty. Cóż za pieskie życie sam sobie zgotował. Nie do końca sam. 

Znów musiał przywołać się do porządku, bo jego myśli powędrowały w zupełnie innym kierunku niż powinny, co co ogólnie było złą rzeczą, i jeszcze gorszą w momencie, kiedy przygotowywał się mentalnie na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi, którzy chcieli omówić strategię na finał. Jakby w ogóle mogli mieć jakąkolwiek strategię. To będzie istne szaleństwo. Ale skoro cała czwórka się uparła, kim był Harry, żeby w końcu nie ulec. Nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty, szczególnie dlatego, że musiał odwołać pilnowanie dzieci Silverstone’ów, a co za tym idzie nie zarobi nic tej nocy, ale jak mus to mus. Wspiął się po schodach, od zawsze będąc przeciwnikiem wind i po prostu wszedł do mieszkania Clare. To nie tak, że był niewychowany, bądź pozwalał sobie na za dużo. Mógł zapukać, ale mijałoby się to z celem z powodu głośnej muzyki wydobywającej się z apartamentu. Mógłby też otworzyć drzwi kluczem do własnego mieszkania znajdującego się dwa piętra wyżej - taki już był urok tych starych kamienic, jeden klucz otwierał wszystkie drzwi - ale jego przyjaciółka jak zawsze zostawiała je otwarte. Kiedyś ją okradną i tyle z tego będzie.

\- Przypomnijcie mi dlaczego się z wami zadaję? - Spytał wchodząc do salonu i wcale nie dziwiąc się na widok całej czwórki siedzącej w pozycji kwiatu lotosu. Zupełnie normalne. Najzwyklejsza rzecz na świecie jeśli przyjaźniło się z czwórką wyrwanych z innych czasów ludzi. 

Byli dziwni, naprawdę dziwni, ale w jakiś sposób zdobyli kawałek jego postrzępionego serca i nawet te dziwactwa tak bardzo mu nie przeszkadzały. Bardziej śmieszyły i rozczulały. Jak fakt, że najlepsza w grillowaniu była Sarah, która była również weganką. Paradoksy. Oto czym byli, zbiorem chodzących paradoksów, które jakimś cudem zebrały się w kupę. Nawet nie tak śmierdzącą. No może czasami kiedy polało się za dużo wina a oni nie otworzyli okien. 

\- Pomogliśmy ci w przeprowadzce - mruknął w odpowiedzi Mitch, otwierając oczy i rozplątując nogi. Muzyka akurat się skończyła, więc pozostali również zaczęli przyjmować odrobinę wygodniejsze w mniemaniu Harry’ego pozycje. Swoją drogą do dziś nie rozumiał jak można medytować przy dźwiękach koreańskiego popu. To, tak jakby, się wykluczało. - A poza tym lubisz nas. I Adam robi dobrą kawę.

\- Fakt. Poproszę kubek. I zacznijmy już.

Kiedy dostał do rąk czarną kawę i upił pierwszy łyk stwierdził, że może jednak to wytrzyma. W końcu rozmowy o jedzeniu i pasujących do siebie dodatkach nie mogły być złe. Lubił to, naprawdę to lubił. I nawet nie czuł w powietrzu żadnych oznak szaleństwa. To po prostu wyglądało tak jak zazwyczaj. Siedzieli przy stole w kuchni, chrupali kawałki selera i marchewek maczane w tym nieziemskim sosie, który jak zawsze wyczarowała Sarah i po prostu rozmawiali o jedzeniu. O rzeczy, która zbliżyła ich do siebie nawet bardziej niż pomoc w przeprowadzce i wino, które wtedy wypili rozłożeni wśród kartonowych pudeł. Chociaż może to właśnie to wino i późniejsze wymyślanie wymówki dla Emily było tym początkiem, który ich połączył? W każdym razie Harry naprawdę cieszył się, że ich poznał już pierwszego wieczoru w tym okropnym mieście. Nie był pewny gdzie i jak by skończył gdyby nie oni. Dlatego mimo całej niechęci, która ponownie się pojawiła na myśl, że jutro będzie znów w Los Angeles, brał czynny udział w dyskusji o wyższości risotto z grzybami nad tym czystym, z samym serem i walorów smakowych żurawiny w połączeniu z mięsem. 

Po powrocie do własnego mieszkania stwierdził, że mimo straty osiemdziesięciu dolarów - był drogą niańką, nie przeczył temu, ale jego usługi były warte tej ceny - popołudnie nie należało do nieudanych. Nawet odgrzewany w mikrofalówce makaron z serem nie był taki zły jak zawsze. Chociaż sam fakt, że posiadał i, co gorsza, używał tego diabelskiego urządzenia powinien wysłać go prosto w otchłań piekielną. Kulinarną otchłań piekielną. Jako wymówkę przyjął to, że za zaledwie dwa dni będzie gotował więcej niż przez całe swoje życie. I w większym stresie. Dlatego pochłonął swoją porcję i zamiast pakować walizkę zdecydował się pójść spać. Bo przecież pakowanie się na cztery dni nie wymagało więcej niż kilku minut. A senność, która go dopadła należało wykorzystać. 

 

Walenie do drzwi wyrwało go z koszmaru, w którym utknął po raz kolejny i dziękował w duchu osobie, która postanowiła obudzić go o tak nieludzkiej porze. Zamrugał kilka razy próbując przeczytać ciąg cyfr wskazujących godzinę i kiedy w końcu dotarło do niego, że był cholernie spóźniony zerwał się z łóżka jak poparzony. Oczywiście przy okazji zaplątał się w pościel, więc zaliczył bliskie spotkanie z podłogą. Chwała za to, że kiedyś Clare namówiła go na dywan z wyprzedaży garażowej gdzieś za miastem, przynajmniej nie potłukł się tak bardzo. 

\- Cholera jasna!

\- Styles ruszaj ten zgrabny tyłek, bo spóźnimy się na samolot. I jak bardzo jestem za pokojowym rozwiązywaniem konfliktów, tak nie omieszkam cię skopać, jeśli tak się stanie.

Krzyk Clare wcale nie pomagał, kiedy biegał jak kurczak bez głowy po mieszkaniu zgarniając do otwartej walizki przypadkowe rzeczy. Niezwykł zasypiać, ba, nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio przespał spokojnie całą noc. Znaczy pamiętał, ale nie chciał. W każdym razie w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat nie narzekał na nadmiar snu. Wszystkim zaciekawionym odpowiadał, że najlepiej mu się myśli i pracuje i uczy i ogólnie żyje w nocy, co było wierutnym kłamstwem, ale przynajmniej zapewniało mu spokój od matkujących przyjaciół. Jego rekordem w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat było dziewięćdziesiąt sześć godzin bez snu. No co, miał sesję i musiał się uczyć - to, że przebrnął wtedy przez całą filmotekę Disneya nikt nie musiał wiedzieć. Wstawanie o przed piątą, żeby otworzyć kawiarnię w której sobie dorabiał nigdy nie było problemem, siedzenie do późna z dzieciakami, którymi się opiekował również nim nie było. Sen był problemem, ale ponieważ był przeciwny chemicznym środkom nasennym, a te naturalne na niego nie działały, pozostawało mu żyć na bazie kawy i z ciągłym piaskiem pod powiekami. 

A teraz nie dość, że zaspał, to jeszcze czuł się wypoczęty i świeży. Żywy. Mimo braku kawy w organizmie. To było naprawdę dziwne. Już bardzo dawno nie czuł się podobnie, już bardzo dawno nie przespał spokojnie całej nocy, ponad ośmiu godzin, z tego co się orientował. I był przytomny, jego umysł był jasny, oczy się nie kleiły, nawet nie potykał się tak często jak zwykle kiedy biegał po pomieszczeniach zgarniając to co wydawało się niezbędne. Chociaż może właśnie chodziło o adrenalinę i poczucie winy sprawiające, że czuł się jakby miał motorek w tyłku. Nie chciał zawieść przyjaciół, dlatego po chwili zamknął walizkę - po tym jak w akcie desperacji wrzucił do niej bez patrzenia naręcze ubrań z szafy - i wypadł z mieszkania prawie zwalając czekającą na niego dziewczynę z nóg.

\- Już… Jestem… - wysapał poprawiając uchwyt na rączce. Był przygotowany na spory opieprz, który całkowicie mu się należał, ale na pewno nie spodziewał się wybuchu śmiechu, mogącego obudzić umarłego. Ewentualnie spowodować chwilową głuchotę. Miała parę w płucach ta mała istota. - Z czego rżysz?

\- Wiesz Styles, zawsze wiedziałam, że twoje nazwisko o czymś świadczy. W przeciwieństwie do rozumu, stylu nie można ci nigdy było odmówić, ale dzisiaj przesadziłeś. Nie zamierzasz chyba lecieć w tym?

Na początku nie zrozumiał, o co chodzi Clare, być może z powodu jej ciągłego duszenia się śmiechem przeplatanego z chichotaniem, albo tego, że jego mózg wciąż nie do końca ogarniał co się dzieje, zupełnie odzwyczajony od poprawnego funkcjonowania zaraz po obudzeniu. Albo obie te rzeczy. Dopiero gdy ta wskazała na niego kwicząc i zginając się wpół, spojrzał w dół i miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Rzeczywiście bokserki w serduszka nie były odpowiednim strojem na podróż. Zdecydowanie nie. I nawet Harry musiał to przyznać, kiedy pędem wrócił do mieszkania prawie, rozbijając się na ścianie oddzielającej sypialnie od salonu. Miał takie cholerne szczęście, że to właśnie Uchima po niego przyszła, bo był bardziej niż pewny, że gdyby był to Mitch lub Sarah, skończyłby w samych bokserkach na lotnisku. Mógł się założyć o swoje pierścionki, które zgarnął ze stolika nocnego zanim ponownie wyleciał jak z procy przez drzwi. Nie ma to jak zacząć dzień od odrobiny stresu, ćwiczeń i śmiechu. 

Chociaż Harry się nie śmiał. Za to cała reszta ekipy przez całą podróż, co jakiś czas, wybuchała śmiechem w zupełnie przypadkowych momentach, wywołując zdziwienie u współpasażerów i graniczące z śmiercią zażenowanie u Harry’ego. A wszystko dlatego, że Clare postanowiła poćwiczyć swoje zdolności w tworzeniu memów na jego zdjęciu, które zrobiła rano. Nie miał pojęcia kiedy, bo śmiała się tak mocno, że przez chwilę miał zamiar zadzwonić po pogotowie, ale jakoś jej się udało. Japońska magia, jak nic. Powoli miał dość wyśmiewania się z niego, nie dlatego, że nie miał do siebie dystansu, miał, ale zawsze twierdził, że żart powtarzany milion razy przestaje być śmieszny. No do jasnej cholery, ile można?

Przylecieli do Los Angeles kilka minut po czternastej i wspólnie uznali, że przed pojawieniem się w hotelu i wpadnięciem w sam środek tego medialnego szaleństwa powinni iść coś zjeść, z czego Harry był zadowolony, bo przekąski serwowane podczas sześciogodzinnego lotu nie były wystarczające, żeby zapełnić jego pusty żołądek. Przy okazji dawało mu to wymówkę, żeby nie pojawiać się w domu rodzinnym. Niby odsunął to tylko o dwa dni, ale w jego mniemaniu robiło to ogromną różnicę. Bez najmniejszej krępacji całą piątką olali czekającego na nich chłopaka - najprawdopodobniej biedak był stażystą odesłanym do brudnej roboty za jakieś przewinienia - i po własnoręcznym złapaniu taksówki kazali się zawieść do nikomu nieznanej restauracji, którą Sarah znalazła na poczekaniu w odmętach internetu. To było dla nich bardzo typowe, próbowanie miejsc, o których nikt inny by nawet nie pomyślał. I po raz kolejny się nie zawiedli, chociaż, kiedy Styles zobaczył szyld oznajmiający, że była to tajska knajpa miał pewne obawy. Dość spore, jeśli miał być szczery, bo mimowolnie wrócił myślami do jednej z zaledwie kilku nieudanych wycieczek na takie właśnie jedzenie. Sądząc po skrzywionej minie Adama, nie był jedynym, który przypomniał sobie tą katastrofę. Nie było się co dziwić, bo to właśnie ich dwójka skończyła najgorzej. Bez wizyty w szpitalu się nie obeszło. Tak, od tamtej pory podchodził do tajskiego jedzenia w niesprawdzonych miejscach ostrożnie, o ile ostrożnością można nazwać nie chodzenie do nieznanych nikomu tajskich knajpek. Miał uzasadnione obawy i na pewno nie chciał ponownie spotkać zbyt przymilnego pielęgniarza. 

Popchnięty przez resztę ekipy w końcu znalazł się w środku i cóż, wystrój również nie napawał go optymizmem, ale przecież nie przyszedł tutaj oceniać zapędy dekoratorskie właścicieli. Przyszedł jeść. Wysyłając modły do wszystkich bóstw świata - po co ograniczać się do jednego, skoro chodziło o jedzenie - sięgnął po pierwszy kęs i tym razem jego obawy były zupełnie nieuzasadnione. Kurczak w zielonym curry z kokosem był nieziemski, podobnie jak cała reszta dań, które zamówili i swoim zwyczajem po prostu kosztowali każdego. Oprócz Sarah, która ograniczała się do próbowania tysiąca różnych sałatek i wariacji na temat smażonego tofu. Biedaczka. Ale to był jej wybór. Cierp ciało jakżeś chciało. 

Siedząc na twardym krześle, które zupełnie nie przypominało żadnego z pozostałych i przyglądając się jak Mitch i Sarah walczą o ostatni kawałek tofu, uderzyło w niego, że naprawdę nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez nich. Dobrali się jak w korcu maku, dopełniali idealnie i po prostu stworzyli swoją małą rodzinę z czegoś, co zaczęło się przez przypadek. Ale właśnie takie znajomości były najlepsze, kiedy to los postanowił postawić na jednej ścieżce grupę zupełnie różnych ludzi i wtedy działa się magia. Mimo wszystko w tym dziwnym miejscu, gdzie nic do siebie nie pasowało, ale jedzenie było nieziemskie czuł się jak w domu. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, jeśli miał być szczery, co przez ostatnie trzy lata wydawało mu się niemożliwe. A jednak. Ludzie się zmieniają, czas leczy rany, czy cokolwiek tam jeszcze można znaleźć w chińskich ciasteczkach, których nie dostali bo to była tajska knajpka. To uczucie przynależności było co prawda inne, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że złe. Nie ma dwóch takich samych znajomości, nic nie zdarza się dwa razy, a Harry zdecydowanie powinien ograniczyć wizyty w chińskiej knajpie obok swojego mieszkania.

Po skończonym posiłku i długich próbach namówienia kucharza do zdradzenia przepisu na curry - co w końcu mu się udało i był naprawdę zadowolony - zebrali bagaże i udali się do hotelu. 

 

5.

\- Myślicie, że ile już tak chodzi? - Spytała Sarah gdy taksówka zatrzymała się pod ich hotelem, czy też raczej przed miejscem, które zarezerwowała dla nich stacja telewizyjna. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od przewrócenia oczami, bo kto normalny kwateruje uczestników w pięciogwiazdkowym kolosie? Marnotrawstwo pieniędzy. Był pewny, że za cenę swojego pobytu tutaj mógłby spokojnie odnowić swoje mieszkanie. Całe. Może nawet kupiłby lampę do sypialni. 

\- Zdecydowanie za mało skoro wciąż ma siłę krążyć - rzucił Mitch na co wszyscy włącznie z taksówkarzem wybuchnęli śmiechem. Widok chłopaczka z lotniska nerwowo chodzącego przed wejściem do budynku nie zdziwił ich, ale był przekomiczny. Z trudem łapiąc powietrze wygramolili się z samochodu, dziękując kierowcy za pomoc z bagażami. 

\- Nareszcie! Gdzie wyście byli? Chcecie żeby mnie wyrzucili? Jak tak można?!

\- Hej młody, spokojnie. To tylko dwie godziny, nic się przecież nie stało. Bez nas i tak nie zaczną. - Harry parsknął słysząc spokojny i opanowany głos Adama, wiedząc, że dokładnie w taki sposób mówił do swoich dzieci. A co jak co, ale tego wypłoszowatego chłopaka nie było można określić mianem dziecka. Chociaż, może odrobinę. Wydawał się niewiele młodszy bądź właśnie w wieku Harry’ego, ale nie zamierzał pytać. 

\- Spokojnie? Spokojnie?! Jak mam być spokojny, skoro za pół godziny zaczyna się koktajl powitalny, a wy jesteście w proszku?! Wyleją mnie na zbity pysk - lamentował, nie przerywając swojego krążenia, ale dołożył do tego również szarpanie za włosy.

Styles naprawdę chciał poczuć do niego choć odrobinę współczucia, ale nie mógł. Najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że w końcu do niego dotarło, że znajdował się w Los Angeles - co już samo w sobie nie napawało optymizmem - i nie może stąd uciec przez najbliższe dwa dni. Ponad czterdzieści osiem długich godzin. Za dużo. Zaczynał czuć się jak zwierze zamknięte w potrzasku, bez szans na ratunek. Wiedział, że było to irracjonalne zachowanie, nic realnego w końcu mu nie groziło, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. To znaczy mógłby, gdyby potok lamentów nie dzwonił mu w uszach. Potrzebował jakiejś małej rzeczy, ale absolutnie nie mógł się skupić, przez co jego pokłady cierpliwości się wyczerpały. 

\- Powiedz, że nasz samolot miał opóźnienie, albo mieliśmy problem z bagażem. Cokolwiek, tylko bądź już cicho - warknął i, chcąc uniknąć pytań przyjaciół, w rekordowym czasie się zameldował i pognał do pokoju tak naprawdę nie wypowiadając ani słowa więcej. Nie miał ochoty na odpowiadanie dlaczego był niemiły chociaż zazwyczaj jest przykładem dobrego wychowania. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciele się domyślili po tym, jak zostawili go samemu sobie. I dobrze, potrzebował tego. 

Nie miał ochoty tu być, nie miał ochoty na przygotowywanie się do jakiegoś powitalnego gówna. Nie miał ochoty, ale mimo wszystko wskoczył pod prysznic szybko zmywając z siebie zmęczenie i zapach smażonego jedzenia, po czym z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder chwycił za walizkę i otworzył ją z rozmachem. Tak szybko jak to zrobił, tak szybko zamknął ją z powrotem i odsunął się o krok, zupełnie jakby była wypełniona ładunkami wybuchowymi. Albo bardzo śmierdzącym czymś, czego nie chciał dotykać. Tak, to drugie było bliższe prawdy. Chociaż tak naprawdę nic nie śmierdziało, chyba, że jego rozpadające się na kawałki, zgniłe serce. Chociaż, ono już było w kawałkach więc to raczej nie to. Podszedł ostrożnie do walizki i otworzył ją drżącymi dłońmi, modląc się w duchu, żeby to była tylko halucynacja, efekt uboczny tajskiego jedzenia, cokolwiek, byle nie prawda. Niestety wciąż tam była, pyszniąca się, wyróżniająca na czarnym tle, uderzająca tam gdzie najbardziej bolało i otwierająca drzwi, które musiały na zawsze pozostać nie do końca zamknięte - różowa koszula w białe kropki. Los sobie z niego kpił. Na pewno. Zapewne dlatego, że ostatnio nie wziął tego przeklętego ciasteczka z wróżbą. Ale czego spodziewał się po dniu będącym od samego początku porażką? Stracił czujność przez jedzenie i oto miał. 

\- Jebać to - mruknął, wypuszczając drżący oddech i sięgnął po materiał, którego dotyk był, aż zbyt znajomy. Nawet mimo trzech lat wciąż czuć ją było tak samo. Szybko odgonił myśl o ucieczce jak najdalej od tego miejsca i tego miasta. Mógł to zrobić i nie mógł zawieść przyjaciół. To był tylko kawałek materiału. Zwykły, przesiąknięty niechcianymi wspomnieniami, kawałek materiału, który nic nie zmieniał. Nawet jeśli pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd. To nic nie znaczyło. - Nic a nic.

\- Fajna koszula Styles! - Podskoczył na głos Clare dobiegający zza jego pleców. Nawet nie pytał w jaki sposób dostała się do jego pokoju. I tak by mu nie powiedziała. Przeklęta japońska magia. - Ale gadanie do siebie nie jest niczym dobrym, nawet jak na twoje standardy. Co jest młody?

\- To po prostu to miasto, wiesz… - mruknął poprawiając włosy i zakładając pierścionki na palce, dzięki czemu nie musiał patrzeć kobiecie w oczy. Po części mówił prawdę, jego poprzedni mini wybuch był spowodowany właśnie samym miastem, teraz natomiast było to coś głębszego. Innego. Wyżerającego od środka, co zamierzał zignorować. Całkowicie. Bo nie był tu dla siebie. 

\- Wiesz, że jeśli tylko chcesz, możemy zrezygnować i w ciągu pięciu minut być w drodze na lotnisko? - Propozycja była kusząca, naprawdę kusząca i niezwykle miła. Wiedział, że naprawdę by z tego wszystkiego zrezygnowali, gdyby powiedział choć słowo, ale nie mógł im tego zrobić. To był jego pomysł, ale szybko zmienił się w marzenie pozostałej czwórki i kim on był, żeby przeszkadzać im w spełnieniu go? Nikim. Więc wziął głęboki oddech ignorując  wszystko jeszcze bardziej.

\- Dziękuję, ale dam radę.

\- Serio, jedno słowo, jedno skrzywienie, a zmywamy się stąd.

Coś w jej głosie sprawiło, że poczuł się dziwnie, ale zupełnie nie wiedział co. To także zignorował i po prostu wyszedł z pokoju kierując się w stronę tarasu, gdzie miała odbyć się ta cała farsa. Serio, po co to wszystko? Pokazówka żeby zdobyć więcej audiencji? Głupota. 

Spotkał pozostałą trójkę przed wejściem i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że nie wyglądali na podekscytowanych, raczej na nerwowych, ale nie w tym dobrym znaczeniu. Zazwyczaj roześmiana Sarah była dziwnie milcząca, Mitch wyglądał jeszcze poważniej niż zwykle, a Adam miał minę jakby stało się coś strasznego. Razem z dziwnym zachowaniem Clare, przedstawiali sobą naprawdę zabawną mieszankę, z której Harry się wyróżniał. Nie tylko przez koszulę. Co było niecodzienne. Mieli w zwyczaju funkcjonować jak jedna maszyna, a w tym momencie czuł się jakby był niepasującym elementem. Bardzo niepasującym elementem, który śledziły cztery pary zmartwionych oczu. Dziwne. Bardzo, cholernie dziwne. Ale skoro postanowił ignorować wszystko co było dziwne, wzruszył ramionami, nie komentując i wyszedł na zewnątrz, od razu krzywiąc się na wilgotne, ciepłe powietrze uderzające go w twarz. Zdecydowanie za tym nie tęsknił. Pod tym jednym względem wolał Nowy Jork, wilgotność powietrza mimo wszystko była lepsza do zniesienia. Kątem oka zauważył przyjaciół, którzy dołączyli do niego, trzymając się naprawdę blisko, ale zwalił to na karb tremy. W kupie siła, czy coś w tym stylu. Po jednym głębokim oddechu ruszył w stronę wydzielonej strefy, gdzie spodziewał się spotkać Ramsey’a i przeciwną drużynę. Był ciekawy kim oni mogli być. Nie oglądał żadnego z odcinków programu więc był pewny, że będzie to niespodzianka. I dobrze. One nie zawsze były złe.

Przestał lubić niespodzianki trzy lata temu i trzymał się od nich z daleka. I wszystko szło cudownie, dopóki nie minął materiałowych zasłon, drgających na wietrze, które odgradzały część przeznaczoną dla nich. Wszystko szło cudownie, zbyt cudownie. Nie powinien ignorować tego dziwnego uczucia, nie powinien przechodzić do porządku dziennego nad dziwnym zachowaniem przyjaciół. Nie powinien, do diabła przylatywać do tego miasta. Nie powinien. Cztery pary dłoni przytrzymały go w pionie, gdy jego spojrzenie padło na piątkę ludzi stojących przy małym barze, a on zachwiał się, nagle tracąc władzę w nogach. Tak przynajmniej się czuł, kiedy patrzył na tych ludzi. Ludzi, których miał nadzieję nie zobaczyć już nigdy w życiu. Ludzi, których wspomnienie wypychał na skraj umysłu. Ludzi, którzy przez ostatnie trzy lata bardzo się zmienili, ale wciąż widział w nich cienie przeszłości, o której nie chciał pamiętać. Z którą nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego. 

A kiedy jego spojrzenie spotkało się z innym, niebieskim, tak znajomym i tak obcym zarazem, wiedział, wiedział kurwa, że powinien wziąć to cholerne ciastko z wróżbą, bo teraz los sobie z niego kpił. Kpił w najdotkliwszy znany mu sposób. Bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć to, że jego przeciwnikami w finałowym odcinku okazała się drużyna złożona z jego byłych najlepszych przyjaciół i co gorsza z jego byłego chłopaka. Stał ponownie przed osobą, przez którą wymazał całą przeszłość i wyprowadził się na drugi koniec kraju, odcinając od wszystkiego co kochał. Patrzył na osobę, która złamała go na milion kawałeczków, które wciąż starał się złożyć w całość, chociaż te już dawno zgniły.

Los go nienawidził, naprawdę go nienawidził, skoro właśnie, po trzech latach, stał naprzeciw Louisa Tomlinsona. 


	2. 2. The L Word - Bitterness

1.

To nie tak, że Harry był zdenerwowany. Nie był. W ogóle. On po prostu znajdował przyjemność w głębokich oddechach, zaciskaniu szczęki tak mocno, że aż bolały go zęby i zaciskaniu pięści w marnej próbie powstrzymania się przed rozwaleniem czegoś. Nie miał pieniędzy na opłacanie strat w pokoju hotelowym, który był większy niż jego całe mieszkanie. I wcale nie był zdenerwowany. To słowo zupełnie nie opisywało tego, jak się czuł w momencie, w którym drzwi zamknęły się z głuchym trzaskiem, odgradzając ich piątkę od reszty świata, i wścibskich kamer, i pięciu innych par oczu, które śledziły go bez przerwy przez ostatnie dwie godziny. Nie, Harry nie był zdenerwowany, kiedy pozwolił ciężkiej ciszy rozgościć się między nimi. Ciszy tak wymownej, że naprawdę nie było trzeba słów, aby wszyscy obecni w pomieszczeniu zrozumieli o co chodzi. Bo rozumieli, tak jak on zrozumiał dziwne zachowanie - niestety po czasie - i naprawdę nie musiał nic mówić, żeby wyjaśnić jak bardzo nie był zdenerwowany. Nie musiał, nic nie musiał, kiedy nalewał sobie do szklanki, nie tak podrzędnej, whisky znalezionej w barku hotelowym i kiedy pierwszy palący łyk podrażnił jego ściśnięte od dwóch godzin gardło. Nie przepadał akurat za tym trunkiem, ale jego ulubionego ginu nie było na stanie. Chociaż może to i lepiej. Nic nie musiał, ale, do kurwy nędzy, chciał. Chciał wyrzucić to z siebie, bo czuł, że zaraz wybuchnie, rozpadnie się na mikroskopijne kawałki i zniknie w nicości. Szklanka zderzyła się z drewnianym blatem, przerywając ciszę ostrym dźwiękiem i mógł wyczuć jak pozostała czwórka się wzdrygnęła, gdy ostro wciągał powietrze przez nos.

Nie. Był. Zdenerwowany.

Czysta furia buzowała pod skórą gotowa, aby wybuchnąć w każdym momencie. Był wściekły, zraniony, zdradzony, odsłonięty, zdezorientowany i rozpadający się na kawałki przy każdym oddechu. I nie była to zdrowa mieszanka, nie dla niego, nie dzisiaj, nigdy. Kiedy te uczucia mieszały się w nim niczym składniki na ciasto wiedział, że nie wyjdzie z tego nic dobrego. Z jakiegoś powodu nie tykał się pieczenia, z jakiegoś powodu poza tym jednym jedynym razem nie wspominał o swoim byłym chłopaku, z jakiegoś powodu wyniósł się do miasta, którego nienawidził. Wszystko miało swoją przyczynę. Wszystko. I wiedział, od początku wiedział, że przyjazd tutaj nie będzie dobrym pomysłem. Czuł to w kościach, jego intuicja wyła i świeciła ostrzegającymi światłami bardziej niż amerykańskie ulice w czasie świąt, ale nie. On to zignorował. Zrzucił wszystkie znaki na karb podekscytowania przed finałem, chociaż tak naprawdę go nie czuł. Był mistrzem we wmawianiu sobie rzeczy. Jednak tym razem nie był zły tylko na siebie i obłudny los. To też, jednak w tym konkretnym przypadku miał jeszcze przynajmniej cztery osoby, które mniej lub bardziej bezpośrednio przyczyniły się do jego aktualnego stanu. I cóż, za niespodzianka, przebywał z nimi w tym samym pokoju, chociaż po ciszy panującej za jego plecami ciężko było to wywnioskować.

\- Czekam. - Jedno słowo wyszło z jego ust i przypominało bardziej syk niż cokolwiek innego, ale nie dbał o to. Nie teraz, nie po dwóch godzinach męczarni. Nie kiedy nerwy wciąż miał napięte do granic możliwości.

Odwrócił się powoli, doskonale wyłapując moment w którym jego przyjaciele zorientowali się, że nie grał, nie robił żadnego przedstawienia, że naprawdę był na skraju wybuchu. Cztery zaskoczone sapnięcia, dwa kroki w tył i Harry w innej sytuacji na pewno pękałby ze śmiechu. Ale nie teraz. Teraz ograniczył się jedynie do mierzenia stojącej przed nim czwórki spojrzeniem godnym bazyliszka. Szkoda, że nie posiadał mocy tych mitycznych stworzeń; wzrok zamieniający w kamień, jad wysysający życie kropla po kropli, przydałoby mu się to teraz. Bo ta czwórka powinna zginąć w męczarniach. On to wiedział i sądząc po ich niepewnych, lekko przerażonych minach, oni również zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Harry…

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj Adam. Czekam. - Uciął zanim mężczyzna zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej. Znał te sztuczki i nie miał ochoty ich słuchać.

\- Na co czekasz? - Kolejna odważna. Spojrzał na Clare i musiał mocniej zacisnąć zęby, żeby nie warknąć. Naprawdę spodziewał się, że akurat ona będzie po jego stronie, i niby niemrawo próbowała dać mu znać, ale co z tego? Co z tego, skoro robiła to bez żadnego przekonania i kiedy tylko tak mogła się uratować?

\- Aż, któreś z was da mi logiczne i trzymające się kupy wytłumaczenie, które sprawi, że przestanę mieć ochotę pierdolnąć tym wszystkim i wyjechać na drugi koniec świata.

\- Kraju chyba.

\- Nie Mitch, jak widać ten kraj jest za mały. W dalszym ciągu czekam.

\- Wiedzieliśmy, że tak właśnie zareagujesz. - Tym razem odezwała się Sarah i wyglądało na to, że przyjęli taktykę rozproszenia jego złości, żeby nie skupiła się tylko na jednej osobie. Na niewiele się to zdało, tak naprawdę irytowało go jeszcze bardziej. A wściekły był na wszystkich. Nie było wyjątków ani osób traktowanych specjalnie. Jego wściekłość dzieliła się po równo na każdego.

\- Och. To jest wasze najlepsze wytłumaczenie? Nie powiedzieliście mi, bo wiedzieliście, że będę wściekły? - Skinęli w zgodzie głowami i Harry’emu opadły ręce. Wszystko mu opadło. Autentycznie wszystko, włącznie z poziomem wściekłości. Czwórka dorosłych, trzydziestoparolatków, zachowująca się jak dzieci w przedszkolu, ukrywająca niewygodne fakty zupełnie jak banda gówniarzy. I to on był z nich najmłodszy, do cholery jasnej. - Wy tak serio? Siedzieliście przyklejeni do ekranu przy każdym odcinku, nakręcaliście siebie i mnie na finał i nie przyszło wam do głowy, żeby… Ugh… Serio?

\- Stwierdziliśmy, że prawdopodobieństwo było zbyt małe, żeby cię denerwować. Jak widać wcale nie było tak małe, ale zdecydowanie reagujesz zbyt wybuchowo.

\- A jak niby mam reagować? Przez dwie godziny udawałem, że wszystko jest w porządku, że wcale nie mam ochoty uciec jak najdalej się da, że wcale nie rozlatuje się na kawałki po raz kolejny. Mogłem tego uniknąć, mogłem, do cholery, być chociaż pozornie przygotowany, ale nie, nie miałem szansy, dostałem tym prosto w twarz. A dlaczego? Bo ważniejszy był udział w finale, prawda?

\- Harry, to nie tak.

\- Nie tak? A jak? Proszę, wytłumacz mi Adam, jak to jest? Wiedzieliście kim on dla mnie był, wiedzieliście co się między nami stało, wiedzieliście do jakich kroków mnie to popchnęło. Wiedzieliście to wszystko od pierwszego wieczora naszej znajomości, od samego początku. Mieliście okazję przez trzy lata patrzeć jak powoli się po tym wszystkim podnoszę, jak stawiam małe kroczki, żeby żyć, żeby zostawić przeszłość za sobą na tyle, na ile mogłem. I co robicie? Zatrzymujecie dla siebie informację o tym, że człowiek, który mnie złamał, rozbił na kawałki, bierze udział w tym samym konkursie co my, bo co? Bo nie chcecie, żebym zrezygnował skoro mamy szansę na finał. Coś wam powiem. Wziąłem w tym udział, bo widziałem jak wam zależy, jak się z tego cieszycie, ale gdybym był choć odrobinę egoistą, tuż po naszym odcinku rzuciłbym tym w cholerę i tyle. Powinienem tak zrobić, ale nie chciałem was zawieźć. W zamian za to wy… ufałem wam, wiecie? Myślałem, że się znamy, że mnie znacie. Najwidoczniej się myliłem. - Nabrał głęboko powietrza do płuc, jednak na nic się to nie zdało, złość dalej pulsowała pod skórą. Pozwolił na chwilę wściekłości i rozczarowaniu przejąć nad sobą władzę. Na krótką chwilę, ale to wystarczyło, żeby jego przyjaciele wyglądali na jeszcze bardziej winnych i niepewnych niż wcześniej. A Harry czuł się jak drama queen. Ale miał powód. A teraz potrzebował się odciąć, pobyć chwilę w samotności z dala od nich wszystkich, z dala od tego szaleństwa, które weszło na zupełnie inny poziom. - Wychodzę.

\- Harry…

\- Nie martw się Clare, wrócę i weźmiemy udział w finale, tak jak chcieliście - warknął łapiąc portfel i telefon. Nie patrzył na przyjaciół kiedy zmierzał do drzwi. Nie chciał widzieć ich wzroku, nie chciał się zatrzymać i przeprosić za to, że się uniósł. Nie tym razem. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążyli mu odpowiedzieć, zamknął za sobą drzwi. Cicho i spokojnie, kontrastując z ogniem płonącym w żyłach. Bo drzwi nie były niczemu winne, nie powinien się na nich wyżywać.

 

 

Każdy ma takie miejsce, do którego wraca zawsze kiedy potrzebuje pomyśleć. Harry też takie miał, przed przeprowadzką spędzał tutaj sporo czasu po prostu starając się sobie ułożyć w głowie wszystko to co się działo, potwierdzić, że ma paranoje, że sobie wymyśla i że wszystko jest w porządku. Cóż, nie było, o czym przekonał się pewnego razu, gdy wrócił wcześniej do domu. Pamiętał tamten dzień jakby to było wczoraj, jakby wcale nie minęły trzy lata, a zaledwie kilka minut, bo oto znów siedział na huśtawce w parku, znów patrzył w gwiazdy i znów wypominał sobie jak głupi był, nie słuchając się intuicji, ignorując ją. Wtedy i teraz. Tylko że wtedy cały obraz pogrążonego w ciemności parku był rozmazany, a on trząsł się w zrozpaczonych spazmach patrząc na resztki swojego życia. To było wtedy, ale nawet jeśli wydawało mu się inaczej, te trzy lata miały na niego duży wpływ. Dalej był nerwusem, dalej miał tą złośliwą iskierkę w oczach, ale jednocześnie był spokojniejszy, bardziej rozważny. Zdarzały mu się epizody z szalonymi pomysłami, ale w porównaniu do tego co było wcześniej ich procent był niewielki. Wiódł nudne życie, nudnego człowieka w mieście, którego nienawidził. I to wszystko zaczęło się poniekąd na tej huśtawce.

Odbił się stopami od podłoża wprawiając urządzenie w ruch i po prostu wpatrywał się w gwiazdy. Małe rzeczy, które pozwoliły mu się uspokoić, odrobinę, ale lepsze to niż nic. Dalej był wściekły na przyjaciół za świadome ukrycie przed nim faktu, kto mógł być ich potencjalnym przeciwnikiem, ale zamiast urządzać ponowną awanturę postanowił przekuć tą wściekłość w determinację. Im efektywniej będzie pracował, im więcej z siebie włoży w ten konkurs, tym szybciej farsa się skończy i będzie mógł wyjechać. Po raz kolejny się odciąć, tym razem na dobre. Miał dość przeszłości, która co chwilę do niego powracała, miał dość, że mimo starań nie potrafił ruszyć naprzód. I coś mu mówiło, że nie mógł wcześniej tego zrobić, nie mógł zamknąć drzwi, bo tak naprawdę odszedł bez pożegnania. Nie zamknął tego rozdziału tak jak należy, teraz też tego nie zrobi, bo nie chce słuchać wyjaśnień i usprawiedliwień. Nie. Powie _żegnaj_ i zniknie. Na dobre. Domknie mocniej te przeklęte drzwi i być może w końcu ruszy do przodu ze swoim nudnym życiem. I wyrzuci w końcu tę koszulę. Tak, to był dobry plan.

Chrzęst kamieni wyrwał go z rozmyślań nad bezsensownością egzystencji i automatycznie się spiął. Była tylko jedna osoba, która wiedziała, że lubił tu przychodzić, żeby pomyśleć i się uspokoić, i jak na złość nie był to nikt z jego przyjaciół. Harry po raz kolejny stwierdził, że jego życie to kpina, a nie branie ciasteczek z wróżbą kończy się źle. Historia zatoczyła koło, znów siedział w parku, znów była noc, znów obok niego zaskrzypiała pod ciężarem innego ciała ta druga huśtawka i znów miał na sobie tę przeklętą koszulę. Ale nie płakał, co było plusem. Zacisnął dłonie na rurkach opuszczając głowę i uparcie wpatrując się w kolana. Nie podniesie wzroku, nie pozwoli sobie po raz kolejny zatęsknić za tymi oczami. I nie odezwie się ani słowem, głos by go zdradził. Tak jak wiele razy wcześniej, a na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Nie tym razem. Odepchnął się mocniej, powodując, że huśtawka unosiła się wyżej. I tak nie mieli o czym rozmawiać. Nie mieli wtedy i nie mają teraz, bo wszystko było cholernie jasne i klarowne. Przynajmniej dla niego.

\- Będziesz mnie ignorować? - Cichy głos, niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu dotarł do niego i tak jak się spodziewał, jego ciało zareagowała automatycznie. Dreszcz przechodzący wzdłuż kręgosłupa potwierdził obawy, że pozostawienie przeszłości za sobą będzie trudne. Ale da radę, musi. - Najwidoczniej tak. Niech będzie, poczekam. - Kontynuował chłopak również wprawiając swoją huśtawkę w ruch.

Zgrzytanie metalu mieszało się z szuraniem podeszw o ziemię. Nic poza tym, żadnego tłumaczenia, żadnych wymówek, żadnego pustego gadania. Nic. Nie padły żadne słowa. Cisza. Kątem oka widział, rozmazaną sylwetkę unoszącą się i opadającą w odwrotnym rytmie niż on sam. Nie byli zgrani, nie byli dopasowani, nie byli dwoma częściami tej samej duszy. Nie byli niczym, co wmawiał sobie przez lata, w co pozwalał sobie wierzyć, żyć tym, oplatać się jak kokonem, bańką unoszącą się nad ziemią. Kiedy pękła, spadł na tyłek i dotkliwie przekonał się jak bardzo się mylił. Zagryzł wargi starając się nie wyrzucić z siebie całej frustracji, która przez ostatnie trzy lata rosła w nim każdego dnia, i którą ignorował za pomocą małych rzeczy. Nie potrzebował tego, tak jak nigdy nie potrzebował, nie chciał wyjaśnień. Chciał spokoju, chciał w końcu się uwolnić od przytłaczających wspomnień. Chciał w końcu móc spać spokojnie, tak jak poprzedniej nocy. Chciał, żeby ten koszmar się skończył.

Kiedy cisza między nimi się przedłużała, a to okropne uczucie bycia obserwowanym nie znikało, stwierdził, że ma dość. Znów zaczął się irytować, nie taki był powód przyjścia tutaj. Podniósł się z huśtawki i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, nie oglądając się za siebie. Zupełnie jak wtedy, jednak tym razem nie płakał, nie czuł rozdzierającego na kawałki bólu, jedynie tępe pulsowanie w okolicach jego zgniłego serca. Mógł to znieść, a przynajmniej tak myślał dopóki nie dotarły do niego kolejne słowa, rzucone złośliwym tonem, tym, który był skierowany tylko do niego. Kiedyś nazywał to słodką złośliwością, dziś pokusiłby się bardziej o stwierdzenie, że był to zapalnik.

\- Znów uciekasz?

Zatrzymał się. Nie chciał, ale jego nogi odmówiły dalszych kroków, zupełnie jakby przyrosły do pożółkłej trawy. Pięści zacisnęły się samowolnie i był tylko kilka sekund od wybuchu, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co próbował zrobić Tomlinson. Chciał go sprowokować, otrzymać jakąkolwiek reakcję będącą czymś więcej niż cichą obojętnością. Być może przez te lata niewiele się zmieniło. Wziął głęboki oddech i skupił całą swoją uwagę na tym jak powietrze przepływało przez nos, drogi oddechowe, prosto do płuc. Czuł jak jego klatka piersiowa się unosi by opaść wraz z wydechem, który rozluźnił również spięte mięśnie. Był ponad to, czasy kiedy odpowiedziałby na zaczepkę dawno minęły, zmienił się. Po kolejnym wdechu wznowił swoją wędrówkę. Spokojniejszy, na tyle, że prawie był gotów uwierzyć w zbawienny wpływ ćwiczeń oddechowych z Clare. Prawie, bo dalej uważał to za bzdurę.

Był już przy brukowanej alejce prowadzącej do wyjścia, gdy silne pociągnięcie za łokieć odwróciło go twarzą do chłopaka i cały pozorny spokój szlag trafił. Dlatego te ćwiczenia były picem na wodę, działały tylko przez chwilę, a potem było jeszcze gorzej. Bo, oto znów miał przed sobą przyczynę swojej bezsenności, człowieka, który sprawił, że wyniósł się do znienawidzonego miasta, osobę, która kiedyś była najważniejsza na świecie, a dziś stanowiła tylko demona przeszłości rozdrapującego niegojące się rany. I posypującego je solą. Znajome i obce zarazem oczy patrzyły na niego przenikliwe, próbując go rozszyfrować, kiedy warknął i ze złością wyszarpnął ramię z mocnego uścisku. Nie na tyle mocnego by zostawić siniaki, ale wystarczająco by czuł drobne palce na sobie jeszcze przez dłuższy czas. Spokój powoli się z niego ulatniał, chociaż ze wszystkich sił starał się go utrzymać, co okazało się bezowocne, zupełnie jak próba utrzymania pary z herbaty w jednym miejscu. Dlaczego do cholery myślał o herbacie?!

\- Porozmawiaj ze mną, Harry.

\- Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać Tomlinson. Zostaw mnie w spokoju - warknął ostro, nawet nie mrugając, gdy zauważył przebłysk bólu przebiegający, niczym cień małego ptaszka, przez twarz szatyna. Nie obchodziło go to. W ogóle. Wcale. Chociaż brzmiało dziwnie nawet w jego uszach. Niezwykł tak się do niego zwracać, nie po nazwisku. Nie zrobił tego nigdy, od kiedy się znali. Cóż, najwidoczniej teraz, kiedy miał w planach spróbować definitywnie zakończyć ten rozdział, był dobry moment na pierwszy raz. Idealny, cholera jasna.

\- Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać? Czy ty siebie słyszysz, zniknąłeś na trzy lata, do cholery!

\- Widocznie miałem powód, żeby to zrobić – sarknął, chociaż nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego brnął w tą rozmowę zamiast po prostu odejść. A raczej ignorował po raz kolejny przyczynę, jednak pozostanie dłużej miało swoje plusy, których nie mógł negować. Przyglądanie się jak ramiona chłopaka, opadają, sprawiało mu dziką satysfakcję. Nie powinno, ale tak właśnie się czuł. Widzenie go pokonanym, bezsilnym, złamanym było niczym miód na jego zgniłe serce. Wciąż pozostawało zgniłe, ale przynajmniej było w słodkiej, złudnej otoczce. Tak właśnie. Wmawianie sobie rzeczy było jego mocną stroną.

\- Daj mi wyjaśnić, to nie tak...

\- Nie. Nie chcę wyjaśnień. Nie po to tutaj przyjechałem - przerwał mu. Nie chciał tego słuchać. Nie chciał trzy lata temu i teraz niewiele się zmieniło. Wyglądało na to, że musiał postawić sprawę jasno już w tym momencie, chociaż wolałby nigdy tego nie robić. Zamykanie drzwi nie było przyjemne. Nigdy. Ale musiał w końcu to skończyć. Musiał. Prawda? - Jestem tutaj tylko z powodu konkursu i moich przyjaciół. - Kolejny cień przebiegający przez twarz szatyna nie pozostał niezauważony. Zignorował go, zupełnie jak ten poprzedni. - Robię to dla nich, bo z własnej woli moja stopa więcej by tu nie stanęła. Nie wiem jaki miałeś cel we wzięciu udziału w tym konkursie, mam nadzieję, że jedynie to, udział w konkursie, że nie było niczego więcej. Bo nie ma nic więcej Tomlinson. Jesteś ty i jestem ja. I niech tak pozostanie. Jutro zmierzymy się w finale i tyle. Niezależnie od wyniku, każdy rozejdzie się w swoją stronę jak nieznajomi, którymi jesteśmy. A teraz wybacz, ale potrzebuję odpocząć przed tym całym szaleństwem. Dobrej nocy.

Odszedł w końcu odzyskując władzę w nogach, pewnym, spokojnym krokiem, wiedząc doskonale, że za nim nie pójdzie, że nie będzie próbował go zatrzymać, nie kiedy pierwszy i jedyny raz się nie powiódł. Nie robił tego wcześniej, zawsze pozwalał mu odejść, by później pozwolić mu na powrót i przywitać z otwartymi ramionami. Jednak trzy lata temu odszedł bez problemu i nie wrócił, a dziś został zatrzymany, ale odszedł. Zbliżając się do wyjścia z parku miał coraz większe wrażenie, że coś przygniata go do ziemi, uczepia się nóg i ciągnie go w dół, co było dziwne. Powinien czuć się lżej, w końcu, w jakimś sensie zamknął te drzwi, więc dlaczego ciężar w piersi był coraz gorszy do zniesienia? Dlaczego wcale nie czuł się lepiej? Przecież powinien, bo w końcu się uwolnił. Bo zrobił to. Zrobił.

Przystanął przy bramie i wbrew wszystkiemu co myślał, odwrócił się. Ostatnie spojrzenie na przeszłość, która nie wróci. Ostatnie rzucenie okiem na coś, co miało trwać wiecznie, a skończyło się z hukiem, na zawsze zmieniając jego serce w zgniły, bezużyteczny organ. To ostatnie zerknięcie okazało się jednak gwoździem do jego trumny i elektrowstrząsem w jednym. Widział go, widział go wyraźnie mimo ciemności rozpraszanej słabym światłem lamp, widział go na tle placu zabaw, widział go skulonego, na kolanach i trzęsącego się tak bardzo, że nawet z tej odległości to widział. Coś szarpnęło go w jego stronę, ale pozostał na miejscu, zaciskając usta tak mocno, że metaliczny posmak rozlał się na języku. Nie podszedł, ale też nie mógł odejść. Coś trzymało go tam, nie pozwalając się ruszyć. Zupełnie jakby oglądanie tego miało mu coś uświadomić. Zrobiło to, oczywiście że tak, ale był zbyt zawzięty, żeby w ogóle rozważyć cokolwiek innego niż odejście.

Powrót do hotelu był najdłuższą i najcięższą drogą jaką przeszedł w swoim życiu. Było nawet gorzej niż, wtedy kiedy zmierzał na lotnisko te trzy lata temu. Chociaż tym razem nie płakał. Ale i tak zatrzymywał się co kilka kroków i tylko ta głupia duma i zawziętość pchała go wciąż do przodu. Wcale nie czuł się dobrze, a świadomość, że jutro będzie musiał spędzić cały dzień w obecności chłopaka też nie pomagała. Dodatkowo w hallu natknął się na swoich byłych przyjaciół i tak bardzo, jak starał się ignorować śledzące go cztery pary oczu i wyglądać na tak niewzruszonego jak to możliwe, tak nie mógł nie zauważyć jak Malik cały się spiął i tylko silny uścisk Liama i Nicka powstrzymał go od podejścia w, na pewno, nie pokojowych zamiarach. Nie dziwił mu się. Sam też miał ochotę coś sobie zrobić i w sumie zrobił, każdy krok oddalający go od parku był jak cios prosto w serce. To zgniłe serce polane miodem cierpienia, które nie powinno nic już czuć, ale robiło to i buntowało się po raz pierwszy od trzech lat. Zanim drzwi windy się zamknęły zobaczył jak czwórka chłopaków wybiega z hotelu i jedyne co mógł zrobić to zwiesić głowę i zagryźć usta. Znów metaliczny posmak, który towarzyszył mu aż do pokoju, w którym wciąż znajdowali się jego przyjaciele.

Bez słowa podszedł do łóżka, rzucił się twarzą w poduszki i zawył jak zranione zwierzę. Nie musiał nic mówić, wbrew pozorom ta czwórka znała go bardzo dobrze. Tylko kilka sekund zajęło Clare wciśnięcie się pod jego ramię i ukrycie nosa w jego szyi, gdy przekręcił się na bok, łaknąc bliskości. Sarah uczepiła się jego pleców jak małpka, nucąc cicho uspokajającą melodię. Adam i Mitch ułożyli się obok dziewczyn łącząc ich wszystkich w uścisku, którego Harry był centrum, którego potrzebował, żeby nie rozpaść się tu i teraz. Nie padły żadne słowa, jedynym dźwiękiem wypełniającym pokój było ciche mruczenie Sarah, ale nie potrzebował nic więcej. Po raz kolejny dziękował, że ich znalazł, że oni go znaleźli i nie zostawili. Trwali przy nim przez te wszystkie lata, znosili wszystkie humorki, po prostu byli, kiedy ich potrzebował, nie ważne co. Tak jak teraz.

 

 

Pomieszczenie przygotowawcze było dokładnie takie samo jak pamiętał, ale w sumie dlaczego miałoby być inne. To w końcu był tylko dzień finałowej rozgrywki, czego się spodziewał? Niczego, jeśli miał być szczery z samym sobą, nie spodziewał się niczego. Jakakolwiek ekscytacja czy chęci odeszły w zapomnienie wczorajszego wieczora i tak naprawdę jedynym, co go tutaj trzymało było poczucie obowiązku względem przyjaciół. On ich w to wciągnął i on poprowadzi ich od zwycięstwa - w teorii, w praktyce nie wykluczał porażki, bo był wykończony. Właśnie uzupełniał kolejny już kubek kawą, wywracając oczami na naganę widoczną na twarzy Sarah, zupełnie jakby to nie była jej wina, że zamiast próbować złapać resztki snu, czy odpoczynku skończył na dachu witając nowy dzień sesją jogi, kiedy drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się ponownie wpuszczając do środka piątkę chłopaków. Nie patrzył na nich zwalniając miejsce przy ekspresie najszybciej jak mógł, co wcale nie było łatwe z plątającymi się nogami, ale jakimś cudem utrzymał się w pionie i wrócił do przyjaciół nie rozlewając po drodze kawy.

\- Idź sobie sama przynieś, pokrako - mruknął unosząc rękę z kubkiem ponad głowę, kiedy Clare swoim zwyczajem próbowała zarekwirować jego. - Bez dyskusji.

\- Jak ja nie lubię kiedy jesteś niewyspany. Podziel się, no - jęknęła, za głośno jak na jego gust, ale miała rację. Niewyspany był nie do zniesienia, wiedział o tym, jednak wyłapał pewny błąd w rozumowaniu dziewczyny, który postanowił jej wyłuszczyć od razu. Mógłby zapomnieć, podczas skupiania się na wszystkim oprócz tego, że ich rozmowie przysłuchiwano się zdecydowanie zbyt otwarcie.

\- Uspokój się duszo nieczysta - zaczął podnosząc ramię jeszcze wyżej, bo dziewczyna mimo wszystko próbowała dosięgnąć kubka z jego jedynym ratunkiem na ten dzień. - Poza tym, powiedz mi ile razy w ciągu trzech lat kiedy się znamy widziałaś mnie wyspanego?

\- Raz. Wczoraj - odpowiedziała bez wahania, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę z tego co powiedziała. Wyglądała jak rybka wyciągnięta z wody, podobnie jak Sarah i Mitch, tylko Adam wyglądał jakby wcale go to nie dziwiło. Być może tak właśnie było, bo kawa którą mu zawsze przygotowywał była piekielnie mocna. Dlatego tak ją lubił.

Opuścił ramię by napić się łyka swojego codziennego paliwa i właśnie wtedy, na dosłownie ułamek sekundy jego spojrzenie padło na Louisa. Tyle wystarczyło, żeby resztki spokoju z trudem odzyskane dzięki obecności przyjaciół poprzedniego wieczora i sesję jogi rano zniknęły. Ułamek sekundy w którym zarejestrował jak marnie wyglądał chłopak. Kruchość i smutek gościły w niebieskich, podpuchniętych oczach i Harry po raz kolejny poczuł się jak ostatni drań. W końcu się do tego przyznał przed samym sobą, chociaż poprzedniego wieczoru odpychał od siebie jakąkolwiek myśl na ten temat. Wtedy sądził, że robi dobrze, że odpłaca się za swoje własne cierpienie, ale do cholery to nie był on. Nie zmienił się aż tak, jedyną wymówką jaką miał było to, jak rozstrojony się czuł przez niespodziewane spotkanie, ale to przecież nie była żadna wymówka. Nie dla niego. Drgnął czując nagłą potrzebę podejścia do szatyna i, tak właściwie nie wiedział co chciał zrobić, ale ramię Zayna opiekuńczo owijające się wokół ramion chłopaka zatrzymało go w miejscu. A może chodziło o morderczy wyraz twarzy trójki chłopaków stojących - jak teraz zauważył - obronnie wokół Tomlinsona. Nie był pewny i nie zdążył się dłużej nad tym zastanowić, bo do pomieszczenia wszedł Gordon z ekipą filmującą i cała szopka zaczęła się od nowa. Musiał się skupić na tym po co tutaj przyjechał. Cała reszta nie była ważna. To była przeszłość, którą zostawił za sobą trzy lata temu.

 

Kilkanaście minut później wciąż nie czuł się dobudzony i w dalszym ciągu nie mógł się skupić, ale nie miał czasu o tym myśleć, kiedy wraz z pozostałą czwórką debatowali nad tym jak mogą uczynić danie Ramsaya swoim. Raczej to jego przyjaciele debatowali, bo on sam pozostał do tej pory cicho, zbyt zajęty słuchaniem zmieszanych głosów z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. Nie słyszał słów, nawet nie chciał, ale sam dźwięk sprawiał, że tępe pulsowanie w piersi zmieniało się w nieprzyjemne kłucie. Mógł wmawiać sobie dużo rzeczy, na wszystkie kawy świata, robił to codziennie przez bardzo długi okres czasu, opanował to do perfekcji, zupełnie jak skupianie się na małych rzeczach, gdy wspomnienia atakowały, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć nawet przed sobą samym, że tęsknił za tym dźwiękiem. Cholernie tęsknił. Tak bardzo, że z trudem powstrzymał ochotę nagrania go, żeby móc odsłuchiwać w samotne wieczory.

\- Ała! Kurna, Mitch, czemu mnie bijesz? - Jęknął, kiedy uderzenie w potylicę wyrwało go ze świata wspomnień. Rzucił przyjacielowi niezadowolone spojrzenie, na co ten nie zareagował w żaden sposób, wciąż patrząc na niego z niemą naganą.

\- Może gdybyś słuchał, nie musiałbym uciekać się do rękoczynów. - Pozostali skinęli głowami w potwierdzeniu przez co zrobiło mu się głupio. Był tutaj, bo nie chciał zawieść przyjaciół, a co właśnie robił? Musiał się ogarnąć, nie ważne że zgniłe serce wyrywało się tam gdzie nie powinno.

\- Wybaczcie - mruknął cicho, zaciskając na chwilę oczy. Nie pomogło, więc otworzył je w poszukiwaniu czegoś na czym mógłby się skupić. I oto tam był, zielony, błyszczący groszek. Wystarczyła chwila, żeby wszystko co w tym momencie było niepożądane wyparowało z jego głowy. - To jakie mamy pomysły?

\- Czy ty właśnie zebrałeś się w sobie patrząc na groszek? - Clare już drugi raz tego dnia przypominała rybkę wyjętą z wody, na co nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia.

\- Tak.

\- Przypomnij mi, dlaczego się z tobą zadajemy Styles?

\- Bo mój szalony pomysł doprowadził was do finału The F Word. A teraz do pracy moi drodzy, trzeba dać z siebie wszystko.

I tak zrobili. Po szybkiej burzy mózgów każdy został oddelegowany do wykonania jednego z pięciu zwycięskich pomysłów, z których później mieli zamiar wybrać najlepszy. Harry zajął się groszkiem, zielonym, słodkim groszkiem, który nijak pasował do jagnięcych kotletów, które miały być gwiazdą dzisiejszego wieczoru, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że nie mógł z niego wyczarować czegoś co zachwyci wszystkich. Tworzenie czegoś z niczego i łączenie na pozór niepasujących smaków było tym, co lubił najbardziej. Czy ryzykował? Bardzo, ale w dalszym ciągu traktował to bardziej jak zabawę niż rzeczywisty konkurs, więc kto mu zabronił. Na pewno nie jego ekipa, która od czasu do czasu pojawiała się obok jego stanowiska, żeby mu poprzeszkadzać. Albo pomatkować, co było miłe, ale niepotrzebne. Zielone kuleczki dobrze spełniały swoje zadanie odciągając inne myśli daleko poza zasięg. Oczywiście, że wciąż tam były, ale znajdowały się na tyle daleko, że przestały mieć na niego wpływ. Ale zachowanie przyjaciół i wsparcie jakie od nich otrzymywał sprawiało, że robiło mu się ciepło w środku. Dodatkowo unikał patrzenia na drugą stronę pomieszczenia, więc nie było tak źle. Tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało. No właśnie, wydawało.

Był pewny, że wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku, dopóki nie wybrali zwycięskiej propozycji, która - niespodzianka - okazała się być złożona z małych części wszystkich pięciu pomysłów. Znów byli dobrze działającą maszyną zmierzającą w tym samym kierunku. I to właśnie wtedy kiedy stres - tak, też się stresował, odrobinę, ale jednak - zniknął i zajęli się przygotowywaniem wszystkiego na wieczór nastąpił jeden z jego małych końców, chociaż jeszcze w tamtym momencie nie był tego świadomy. Wszystko zaczęło się od Clare, która zamiast jak normalny człowiek podać mu masło, postanowiła popisać się i rzuciła nim, niestety tak niefortunnie, że wylądowało ono we włosach Nialla pracującego całkiem niedaleko Harry’ego. Zanim brunet zdążył się zorientować, co się dzieje miał jajko wcierane we włosy, bo ta mała zdrajczyni zwaliła całą winę na niego. I tak zaczęła się regularna bitwa na jedzenie, w której nie było drużyn, każdy był przeciw każdemu. Oczywiście, że ze swoją gracją i zmysłem równowagi, które, w połączeniu ze śliską podłogą, nie działały dobrze, Harry musiał się poślizgnąć w drodze na bezpieczniejszą pozycję za piekarnikami.  Zadziałał automatycznie, łapiąc się pierwszej rzeczy, którą miał pod ręką, a która okazała się nie rzeczą, a osobą, ale nawet to nie powstrzymało go od wylądowania na ziemi. Dodatkowo został przygnieciony przez inne ciało. Cudnie. Jego życie to w dalszym ciągu porażka.

Kiedy po chwilowym zamroczeniu przez uderzenie otworzył oczy stwierdził, że perspektywa nadziania się na jeden z ostrych noży - podobnych do tych, które miał w swojej kuchni - wydawała się dużo lepszą alternatywą, niż pozycja w jakiej się znajdował. To było zbyt znajome i, cholera, tęsknił za tymi oczami widzianymi z tak bliskiej odległości. Oddech ugrzązł mu w gardle, a cały świat zniknął zamykając się błękicie, tak unikatowym, tak ukochanym. I to bolało, ta bliskość, każdy ciepły oddech owiewający jego twarz. Bolało cholernie, ale nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr, nie wykonał najmniejszego gestu, żeby się odsunąć. Nie mógł. Nie kiedy przez chwilę miał możliwość cieszenia się tym. Mimo że bolało. Nie oddychał, nie mrugał, nie ruszał się. Mógłby uchodzić za martwego, ale jeśli miał być z sobą szczery - a w końcu musiał przestać wmawiać sobie rzeczy bo skończy wierząc, że ziemia jest płaska - to od dawna nie czuł się tak żywy. Cisza się przedłużała, moment trwał i Harry naprawdę chciał coś zrobić, odezwać się, poruszyć, cokolwiek, ale zanim zebrał się w sobie do będącego regularnym polem bitwy pomieszczenia wszedł Gordon. I moment minął, gdy mężczyzna przetarł twarz dłonią, a oni chwiejnie zerwali się na nogi rozchodząc bez słowa w swoją stronę.

\- CHASM, czy bitwy na jedzenie to wasz znak rozpoznawczy? Poważnie, ile wy macie lat?

 

 

Nie potrafił zapanować nad swoją twarzą, która wykrzywiła się, gdy kolejny łyk herbaty podrażnił jego kubki smakowe. To naprawdę było irytujące, że mimo wszystko nie umiał wyzbyć się tego konkretnego przyzwyczajenia. Westchnął zmęczony, skupiając wzrok na chmurach barwiących się na czerwono. Zaczynało się ściemniać, co oznaczało, że początek programu zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. Wszystko było już przygotowane więc korzystali z ostatnich chwil spokoju. Czuł w kościach, że to będzie istne szaleństwo, już tym było, ale serwowanie idealnych dań dla setki ludzi było nie lada wyzwaniem. Profesjonalni szefowie kuchni mieli z tym problem, a oni byli przecież tylko zapalonymi amatorami. Szaleństwo, ale uparł się, obiecał sobie, że da z siebie wszystko i zrobi to.

Trzask otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi sprawił, że się wzdrygnął, ale nic poza tym. Stał odrobinę dalej od wejścia, odrobinę zasłonięty przez kontener, więc nie przejmował się, że ktoś może go zobaczyć. Potrzebował tej chwili z obrzydliwą herbatą tylko dla siebie, bo chcąc nie chcąc był rozchwiany. Ale kto by nie był? Nie dość, że konkurs, to na dodatek przeciwko komuś, kogo kiedyś znał. Liczył na szczęście, na uśmiech losu, który pozwoli mu to przetrwać bez większego niż do tej pory uszczerbku na psychice. Chociaż nie sądził, że mogło być gorzej. I po raz kolejny przekonał się, że nie powinien niczego zakładać z góry, bo prawie skończył oblany herbatą, kiedy tuż koło niego ktoś się odezwał. Prawie. Szkoda, miałby wtedy wymówkę, żeby jej nie pić.

\- Tea time, hm? - Irlandzki akcent dalej pozostawał mocny, to akurat się nie zmieniło, ale patrząc na Nialla opierającego się o kontener ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami, mógł z łatwością stwierdzić, że była to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które pozostały takie same. Blond farba zniknęła z włosów, pozostawiając je naturalnie brązowymi, sylwetka wysmukliła się, ale jednocześnie nabrała siły. To nie był ten sam, lekko wymoczkowaty chłopak, co trzy lata temu. Zdecydowanie nie. - Niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają, jak mniemam. Ukrywasz się Harry?

\- Nie ukrywam się. - Świadomie zignorował pierwszą część wypowiedzi, samemu zdając sobie sprawę jak żałosne to było.

\- Ah, więc po prostu stoisz zasłonięty tym kontenerem na żywność, bez powodu? Ciekawe. Bo wygląda to tak jakbyś nie chciał być zobaczony przez kogoś, kto, jak zawsze po swojej herbacie, wyjdzie zapalić.

\- Zostaw to Niall - mruknął, wcale niezdziwiony, że chłopak rozgryzł go tak łatwo. Zawsze miał do tego dryg. - Po prostu to zostaw. Stoję tu, piję herbatę i nic poza tym.

\- Skoro tak mówisz, kim jestem, żeby się kłócić. - Wzruszył ramionami z tą swoją wszystko wiedzącą miną, która przeczyła słowom. Cała ta rozmowa była dziwna, ale w końcu nie mogło być inaczej po trzech latach. Pewna niezręczność unosiła się w powietrzu, a może to był po prostu Harry, który nie bardzo wiedział jak powinien się zachować w towarzystwie chłopaka. To nie tak, że ostatnim razem kiedy się widzieli byli dla siebie przesadnie mili. - Więc co u ciebie?

\- Nic. Żyję, biorę udział w konkursie. - Wymijająca odpowiedź, która niezadowoliła Irlandczyka w żadnym stopniu.

\- Żyjesz, huh? - Prychnął i spojrzał na Harry’ego przenikliwie. Zawsze było coś w tych niebieskich oczach, coś co prześwietlało na wskroś. - Żyjesz? Mi to wygląda bardziej na wegetację, na dodatek w mieście, którego nienawidzisz i w otoczeniu nie do końca normalnych ludzi.

\- Uważaj na słowa Horan, ci, nie do końca normalni, ludzie są moimi przyjaciółmi. Nie pozwolę ich obrażać. - Spiął się, gotowy by bronić tamtej czwórki wszystkimi siłami. Owszem, nie byli normalni, ale właśnie to sprawiało, że byli wyjątkowi.

\- Nie miałem nic złego na myśli, szczerze. Są dość specyficzni, przed chwilą widziałem jak medytują do kpopu, ale wydają się dobrymi ludźmi.

\- Są nimi.

\- To dobrze. Wiesz, jedno ci muszę przyznać. Jestem pod wrażeniem, że udało ci się przeprowadzić akcję znikania tak dobrze. - Zmiana tematu lekko wytrąciła Harry’ego z równowagi, ale czego innego mógł się spodziewać, to był Niall, u niego to była norma. Podczas rozmowy zachowywał się jak pasikonik, skacząc to tu, to tam. Świadomość, że to się nie zmieniło wywołała mały uśmiech na jego twarzy. - Naprawdę, nie mieliśmy pojęcia gdzie jesteś przez długi czas. Anne milczała jak grób i podejrzewam, że uciekłeś się do małego szantażu w jej przypadku, ale poza tym naprawdę kawał świetnej roboty. Gdyby nie przypadkowe natknięcie się na powtórkę pierwszego odcinka The F Word, dalej nikt z nas nie wiedziałby gdzie się podziewasz.

\- Cóż, taki był plan. Spalił na panewce jak widać. - Zacisnął zęby, bo miał rację. Louis i reszta zgłosili się do programu po tym jak go w nim zobaczyli.

\- Nie irytuj się, Harry. Postąpiłbyś dokładnie tak samo będąc na naszym miejscu.

\- Nie jestem pewny. Dość dosadnie uświadomiliście mi ostatnim razem, co sądzicie o moim zachowaniu.

\- Po zachowywałeś się jak dzieciak! Do jasnej cholery, Harry, nikogo nie chciałeś słuchać. I pomyśleć, że gdyby Malik wtedy do ciebie nie napisał podszywając się pod Tomlinsona nic z tego nie miałoby miejsca. Och cholera! - Niall zorientował się co powiedział, gdy brwi Harry’ego uniosły się w zdziwieniu, ale było już za późno.

\- A to ciekawe. Myślę, że powinienem iść i podziękować Zaynowi w takim razie. - Dopił resztki zimnej już herbaty, która była jeszcze gorsza niż ta ciepła wersja, po czym zgrabnie wyminął chłopaka mamroczącego do siebie pod nosem i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Tak naprawdę nie zamierzał rozmawiać z mulatem, oznaczałoby to wsypanie Horana, a w tym nie miał żadnego interesu. Jednak musiał przyznać, że nie do końca wiedział jak czuł się z tą nową informacją.

\- Harry zaczekaj. - Dłoń na ramieniu zatrzymała go mniej więcej w połowie drogi i przerwał jego naprawdę pobieżną analizę tego co usłyszał. - Daj mi wytłumaczyć, to nie tak…

\- Jak myślę, wiem. Wydaje się to jedyną rzeczą, jaką wciąż powtarzacie.

\- Bo to prawda. Gdybyś tylko posłuchał…

\- Nie chcę. Nie chcę słuchać, nie chcę tłumaczeń, wymówek, tego całego gówna. Po prostu nie chcę. Wystarczy mi to co wiem. Wystarczy mi, że każdego dnia przypominam sobie, że, osoba, która była dla mnie wszystkim, zrobiła mi coś takiego. Zostaw to Niall, nie mam zamiaru więcej o tym rozmawiać. - Ponownie odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, chcąc jak najszybciej uwolnić się od wszystkiego, od smaku herbaty, od Nialla, który wyglądał na zdeterminowanego i od goryczy kłamstwa, która paliła bardziej niż wcześniej. Wtedy na podłodze, mając Louisa tak blisko siebie po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu, coś kliknęło i w końcu przestał się okłamywać, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że przestanie sobie wmawiać, że było inaczej.

\- Nie Harry, nie mogę tego tak zostawić. - Irlandczyk zastąpił mu drogę, co naprawdę było irytujące. Czy ludzie nie mogą po prostu dać mu spokoju? Nie mogą uszanować jego decyzji? Może i głupiej, ale jego własnej? - Posłuchaj Louis wcale nie…

\- Ej chłopaki! Pośpieszcie się, chcą jeszcze coś nagrać zanim się zacznie. - W tym momencie Harry był o krok od wycałowania Grimshawa za pojawienie się w odpowiednim momencie dając mu idealną sposobność do wycofania się.

 

5.

 

Skończyli nagrywać swoje odpowiedzi na pytania niecałą godzinę przed rozpoczęciem finałowego odcinka i Harry był z siebie dumny, bo nawet udało mu się zachowywać normalnie i nie wywracać oczami na kolejne i kolejne powtarzanie tego samego fragmentu. Naprawdę, ta cała otoczka telewizyjna działała mu na nerwy i kilka razy tylko dzięki Clare szczypiącej go w udo powstrzymał się od pieprznięcia tym wszystkim. Rozmowa z Niallem i wcześniejszy incydent z Louisem wyprowadziły go z równowagi na tyle, że nawet skupianie się na małych rzeczach nie pomagało. A konkurs miał się zacząć już za chwilę. Widział niewyraźne miny przyjaciół, gdy na niego patrzyli i wiedział, że cała czwórka wie. Wie, że nie jest skupiony, wie, że coś się musiało stać, chociaż zbywał ich wszystkich nie chcąc tego jeszcze bardziej roztrząsać. Byli zaniepokojeni i szczerze miał nadzieję, że chodziło o niego, a nie o ten głupi finał. Miał prawo w to wątpić po ich ostatnim wyskoku, nie chciał, ale  mimo wszystko, tamto zasiało w nim nutkę zwątpienia. Zniknęło ono kiedy tak jak poprzedniego wieczoru Clare i Sarah przytuliły się do jego boków, a Adam i Mitch zamknęli ich wszystkich w ciasnym uścisku. Nie musieli nic mówić, samo to, że byli przy nim, że dodawali mu otuchy nie wiedząc o co chodzi znaczyło dla niego dużo. Więcej niż cokolwiek innego. Kiedy w końcu się rozdzielili miał wilgotne oczy i wiedział, że jeśli się odezwie będzie brzmiał drżąco i krucho, więc po prostu uśmiechnął się do nich lekko.

\- No dalej Styles, pokaż te dołeczki! Od razu lepiej! - Clare swoim sposobem udało się rozśmieszyć go na tyle, że rzeczywiście dołeczki pojawiły się w jego policzkach, co skrupulatnie wykorzystał Mitch liżąc jeden z nich.

\- Fuj, Rowland, zachowuj się oblechu!

I to było to, ten zbiór paradoksów, niepasujących do siebie elementów, który potrafił się zjednoczyć i działać wspólnie, jak jedna maszyna. Może nie był do końca spokojny i skupiony, ale na pewno czuł się lepiej wiedząc, że jego przyjaciele są tu dla niego, nie dla konkursu.

\- Wiesz, jak chcesz możemy dać dyla - mruknął mu do ucha Adam, mrugając przy tym znacząco. Harry się zaśmiał, głośno i czysto, bo był pewny, że podłapał to powiedzonko od swojej córki.

\- Nie trzeba. Myślę, że to będzie dobra zabawa.

\- Drużyny! - Głos Gordona Ramseya przebił się przez szum rozmów i wszyscy ucichli czekając na to co powie. - Już za kilkanaście minut zaczniemy finałową potyczkę, ale wcześniej, jest kilka osób, które chciały życzyć wam powodzenia.

Zanim Harry zdążył mrugnąć był zgniatany w ciasnym uścisku, za którym naprawdę tęsknił. Mimo wszystkich niesnasek, nigdzie nie czuł się w taki sposób, jak w ramionach swojej mamy. Bezpieczeństwo i bezwarunkowa miłość otoczyły go ze wszystkich stron dodając odwagi i uspokajając myśli. To był pierwszy raz od trzech lat. Słuchał słów dumy i zachęty szeptanych mu do ucha i mimowolnie przeniósł się do czasów, kiedy przed każdym ważniejszym wydarzeniem w życiu Anne przytulała go dokładnie w taki sam sposób. Ostatni raz kiedy wsiadał do taksówki trzy lata temu.

\- Tęskniłem - szepnął odsuwając się odrobinę tylko po to, żeby złożyć na rumianym policzku lekki pocałunek.

\- Jak też kochanie. Ja też. Obiecaj, że więcej nie znikniesz na tak długo.

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę tego zrobić.

Zanim mógł usłyszeć odpowiedź został porwany w ramiona swojej siostry, która powiadomiła go przy okazji, że niedługo złoży mu wizytę w Nowym Jorku. Po niej przyszedł czas na Robina, rodziców Clare, brata Sarah, mamę Mitcha i Emily z małą Silver, która zażądała noszenia na rękach za kradnięcie tatusia. Zgodził się na to, bo miał ogromną słabość do dziewczynki. Byli tam wszyscy ich najbliżsi, wszystkie osoby, które wspierały ich i były tu, żeby dopingować ich na tej ostatniej prostej. To rozgrzewało go od środka. Szalone pomysły czasami nie były takie złe. Ten w ogólnym rozrachunku taki nie był.

\- Harry, dlaczego twoja mama, cudowna kobieta swoją drogą, ale ja nie o tym. Dlaczego twoja mama życzy powodzenia przeciwnej drużynie, zupełnie jakby ich znała? - Gordon Ramsey podszedł do niego kiedy Silver w końcu mu odpuściła i pognała do Adama, który tylko przez chwilę udawał obrażonego, by chwilę później tulić córkę kręcąc się wokoło ze śmiechem. Harry uśmiechnął się czule, nie rejestrując zupełnie, że kucharz coś do niego mówił.

\- Przepraszam, o co pytałeś? - Ogarnął się, gdy otrzymał szturchnięcie w bok.

\- Pytałem, czemu twoja mama rozmawia z przeciwną drużyną jak ze starymi znajomymi?

\- Bo widzisz Gordon, oni są, tak jakby, starymi znajomymi - odpowiedział prosto i spojrzał na drugą stronę pomieszczenia, chociaż unikał tego wcześniej. I powinien trzymać się swojego postanowienia. Stał tam, między Jay i Lottie, uśmiechając się szeroko i wyglądając po prostu pięknie. Harry nie powinien patrzeć, wiedział, ale nie mógł oderwać wzroku. To było jak zbieranie małych fotografii, które mógłby oglądać dużo później i daleko stąd. Masochistyczne działanie. Nie powinien tego robić, o czym przekonał się w momencie w którym w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiał dziecięcy głos wołający _Tatuś,_ a mały, może dwuletni blondynek wpadł w wyciągnięte ramiona kucającego Tomlinsona. Nie powinien patrzeć, ale nie potrafił oderwać wzroku, nawet jeśli jego zgniłe serce rozpadało się na śmierdzące kawałeczki. - Bardzo starymi znajomymi. Przepraszam na chwilę.

Wyszedł na zewnątrz zupełnie ignorując wszystkich ludzi. Nie byli ważni. Nie kiedy na własne oczy przekonał się, że wszystko to co wydarzyło się trzy lata temu, wszystko w co skrycie wierzył, że było kłamstwem, wszystko to co złamało go, zniszczyło go, wszystko to okazało się prawdą. Chciał umrzeć, chciał nabić się na jeden z noży i po prostu skończyć to wszystko. Bo mimo wmawiania sobie innych rzeczy, mimo udawania, mimo wszystko do tej pory tliła się w nim iskierka nadziei. Ale ona zgasła. I nie było już nic. Louis Tomlinson naprawdę miał dziecko, miał syna. Naprawdę zdradził Harry’ego trzy lata temu. To była prawda. I jak bardzo chciałby wmówić sobie coś innego, nie mógł tego zrobić.


	3. 3. The L Word - Sweet dacay




\- Skup się, skup się, skup się - mamrotał pod nosem niczym swoistą mantrę, która pozwoliła mu utrzymać się na nogach chociaż wszystkim, o czym marzył było zwinięcie się w ciasnym kącie i wypłakiwanie sobie oczu. Ewentualne nabicie się na jeden z noży nie byłoby takim złym rozwiązaniem. - Skup się do cholery Styles! - Warknął, mieszając energicznie w swoim rondelku.

\- Młody wiesz, że mówienie do siebie to oznaka choroby psychicznej?

\- Zamknij się Mitch, bo zafunduję ci zieloną, gorącą maseczkę.

\- Chyba podziękuję. Zielony to nie mój kolor, a poza tym, wciąż masz w tym puree grudki.

\- Nie mam żadnych grudek! - Warknął, jeszcze intensywniej mieszając w garnuszku.

\- Masz.

Miał. Widział je, ale nie chciał się przyznać, że nie potrafił skupić się odpowiednio, żeby przyrządzić cholerne puree z zielonego groszku. Przecież to było dziecinnie łatwe, przygotowywał podobne wersje z zamkniętymi oczami wiele razy, mógł to zrobić, mógł, ale musiał się skupić. I to był problem, bo mimo chęci nie był w stanie. Samo utrzymanie się w pionie wymagało skupienia, ignorowanie tego co dzieje się po drugiej stronie palników również, a przecież musiał jeszcze gotować. Po to tu był, żeby gotować, a nie przeżywać swoje osobiste dramaty. Będzie miał na to czas kiedy to szaleństwo się skończy. Ale w tym momencie czuł się przytłoczony, tak bardzo, że prawie się popłakał z bezsilności nad tą nieszczęsną papką z groszku, która mimo usilnego mieszania nie chciała przybrać odpowiedniej konsystencji.

\- Harry, zostaw to i idź wydawać. - Szturchnięcie w bok przez Clare lekko go otrzeźwiło. Miała parę w rękach, to jej trzeba było przyznać. - No już, ja się tym zajmę przez chwilę.

Nie miał zamiaru się z nią kłócić, wystarczyło jedno długie spojrzenie, żeby ustawił się przy blacie i bez słowa zaczął montować małe dzieło sztuki z przygotowanych wcześniej części. W duchu dziękował Clare, za to, że znała go tak dobrze. Nad tym mógł się skupić, małe rzeczy pozwoliły uspokoić myśli na tyle, że chęć płaczu odeszła na ten moment. Dlaczego, do cholery, nie mógł się skupić na mieszaniu groszku tego nie wiedział, ale lepsze to niż nic. Przynajmniej teraz czuł, że na coś się przydaje, a nie tylko przeszkadza. Każdy talerz wychodzący spod jego ręki na kolejny stół wyglądał identycznie jak poprzedni, był małą perfekcją. Powtarzał schemat zupełnie się przy tym nie męcząc, prawie że automatycznie, bo to było coś jego, lubił ładnie podane dania, w końcu posiłek był również dla oczu.

\- Serwis! - Krzyknął, polewając ostatnią porcję sosem i oczyszczając brzegi ściereczką. Odetchnął głęboko. Znów perfekcyjna prezentacja i prawdopodobnie kolejny punkt na ich koncie. Dobrze, im szybciej się z tym uporają tym lepiej. Dla niego oczywiście. - Głupie włosy - prychnął, gdy kolejny kosmyk przykleił się do spoconego czoła. Nie mógł ich odgarnąć, dotykanie włosów podczas gotowania było grzechem niewybaczalnym, a naprawdę nie miał ochoty być wykopanym przez Gordona na samym początku finału.

Sięgnął do kieszeni spodni, mętnie przypominając sobie, że Clare coś mu tam wsadziła, mrucząc, że przyda mu się do kłaków. I rzeczywiście znalazł kawałek materiału, idealny, żeby utrzymać skręcające się loki w miejscu i z dala od jedzenia. Szybko związał ze sobą końce i potrząsnął głową sprawdzając czy ścisnął odpowiednio mocno. Tak, było dobrze.

Wrócił do blatu gdzie czekały na niego kolejne talerze do przygotowania - póki co nie czuł się jeszcze na siłach, żeby zająć się groszkiem, owszem był bardziej skupiony, ale jeszcze nie tak jak powinien - i w momencie, w którym sięgnął po pierwszy element ich dania, głośny trzask sprawił, że wszyscy się zatrzymali. Jego zgniłe serce też, chociaż drgnęło lekko, kiedy spojrzał na drugą stronę kuchni, skąd dochodził ten dźwięk. Nawet jeśli chciał - a chciał, cholernie bardzo - nie mógł tego zignorować. Tak samo jak wbijających się w niego niebieskich oczu i resztek talerza zmieszanych z jedzeniem na podłodze. Czy Tomlinson naprawdę upuścił finałowe danie? Co? Dlaczego? I dlaczego, do cholery, go to w ogóle obchodzi?

\- Dalej ją masz?

\- Co?

\- Bandanę, dalej ją masz.

Miał ochotę zaprzeczyć, ale wtedy właśnie dostrzegł swoje odbicie w jednym z metalowych elementów kuchni. Zabije Clare w powolny i bardzo bolesny sposób. Będzie napawał się każdą sekundą jej cierpienia, a błagania o litość będą muzyką dla jego uszu. Tak, to będzie pierwsza rzecz jaką zrobi, gdy to się skończy. Zdecydowanie. A jeśli spytają go dlaczego, odpowie, że miał cholernie dobry powód, bo ta mała, wścibska baba po raz kolejny grzebała w jego rzeczach bez pozwolenia. Niby nic, chyba że kończysz przed swoim byłym chłopakiem w bandanie, którą ten były chłopak ci podarował, a ty w zamian dałeś mu taką samą tylko w innym kolorze. A Harry właśnie tak skończył, niebieski materiał pysznił się w jego włosach, a oczy Louisa wywiercały w nim dziury. Cholerne niebieskie oczy.

\- Jak widać jakoś się uchowała - odpowiedział płasko, starając się nie pokazać, że obecność przedmiotu na widoku wszystkich tych ludzi, na oczach Louisa, nie była dla niego komfortową sytuacją. Zdecydowanie zabije Clare za grzebanie w jego rzeczach. Chociaż może najpierw powinien zabić siebie, za nieumiejętność pozbycia się wspomnień minionego czasu. Najpierw koszula, teraz bandama, obawiał się, co może być następne. I tak naprawdę była w tym tylko jego wina, nie potrafił pozbyć się tych przedmiotów, tak samo jak nie potrafił przestać pić herbaty każdego dnia mimo swojej niechęci. Wszystko to łączyło się w całość, którą mógł ignorować, mógł wmawiać sobie, że to nie dlatego. Mógł, aż do dzisiaj, kiedy jego najgorszy koszmar okazał się… Nie. Nie będzie o tym myślał, bo znów się rozproszy. Jeszcze bardziej. Cholera.

 

\- Drużyny do mnie! - Zanim Tomlinson zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, głos Ramseya wybił się ponad hałas spowodowany gotowaniem i smażeniem. I dzięki bogu, bo Harry naprawdę nie miał ochoty słuchać niczego, co szatyn chciał powiedzieć. A że chciał jakoś skomentować obecność prezentu, to było pewne. - Chodźcie bliżej, pora na wyniki po dwudziestu pierwszych daniach.

Przerwali pracę podchodząc bliżej szefa kuchni, nie mieli innego wyboru, tak działał ten program, tak to zawsze wyglądało. I zdaniem Harry’ego była to jedna z najgłupszych rzeczy jakie widział, bo to nie tak, że na palnikach, grillu, blasze czy w piekarniku jedzenie zostawało bez żadnej kontroli. Skąd. Fakt, że jeszcze nigdy, nic się nie stało, był zadziwiający. Naprawdę. Jakby nie mogli wysłuchać wyników wciąż wykonując swoje zadania, ale nie, to przecież nie wyglądałoby dobrze w telewizji. Kiedy ustawili się w zbitych grupkach po obu stronach mężczyzny, Harry zauważył jak Sarah wciąż zerka nerwowo na smażące się kotlety. Właśnie dlatego nie lubił tego telewizyjnego gówna, dodawało tylko więcej stresu do, i tak, stresującej sytuacji.

Gordon zaczął swoją formułkę, ale Harry tak naprawdę nie skupiał się na słowach. Jakie to szczęście, że miał Clare, która wszystko mu później powtórzy. Zamiast tego starał się unikać wbitych w niego spojrzeń, już nie tylko drużyny przeciwnej, ale również całej rodziny Tomlinsona, która siedziała dosłownie na przeciwko niego. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać już dawno leżałby martwy i poszatkowany na małe kawałeczki. Cóż, w obecnej sytuacji nie był pewny, czy to nie było lepsze wyjście od znoszenia tego stresu. I nie o konkurs mu chodziło.

\- Styles do cholery, zacznij wydawać, bo stracimy punkty za zimne jedzenie. - Clare szturchnęła go, po raz kolejny tego wieczora, przywracając do rzeczywistości. Uśmiechnął się do niej blado, na co tylko pokręciła głową, bo znała go zbyt dobrze, żeby się na to nabrać. Nie było mu przykro za odlatywanie, było mu przykro, bo nie był w stanie dać z siebie wszystkiego. Ciągle coś go rozpraszało, nie mógł się skupić i miał dość. - Po prostu to ignoruj, zajmij się tymi swoimi cholernymi małymi rzeczami, zacznij śpiewać, tańczyć, czy zrób striptiz, obojętne, byle byś przestał myśleć na najbliższą godzinę z kawałkiem.

\- Striptiz? Jeśli chciałaś zobaczyć mnie nago wystarczyło poprosić, Uchima - parsknął, za co dostał ścierką w ramię i przesadne wywrócenie oczami, które już po chwili wbijały się w niego natarczywie. - Dobra, dobra, jakoś się ogarnę tylko przestań tak na mnie patrzeć, ty japońska wiedźmo! Swoją drogą jaki wynik?

\- Remis. Dwadzieścia na dwadzieścia. - Nie wiedział czemu, ale to wcale mu się nie podobało.

 

 2.

\- Proszę państwa, cóż za finał! Coś takiego nie wydarzyło się w żadnym z poprzednich sezonów. Na półmetku, po wydaniu pięćdziesięciu dań, obie drużyny idą łeb w łeb zdobywając po pięćdziesiąt głosów! Niesamowite! Cóż za emocje!

Głos Gordona wciąż huczał mu w uszach, kiedy jego drużyna zgarnęła go do grupowego uścisku. To było niesłychane, niesamowite, ekscytujące. I nie potrafił się z tego cieszyć. Nie potrafił, bo miał wrażenie, że ten - już katastroficzny dla niego konkurs - może skończyć się jeszcze gorzej. Dla niego. Dla jego pogruchotanej psychiki i serca w kawałkach. Chciał uciec, zniknąć, odciąć się i ta chęć rosła z każdą mijającą minutą, z każdym talerzem opuszczającym ich stanowisko by uraczyć kogoś jedzeniem, z każdym niechcianym spojrzeniem na drugą stronę kuchni. Chciał, ale nie mógł. Nie chciał zawieść przyjaciół i w jakiś sposób nie chciał pokazać, jak słaby był, jak bardzo to na niego wpływało. Zacisnął więc zęby i wrócił do gotowania, w końcu skupiony, w końcu będący tym Harrym, którego jego przyjaciele znali. Idealna maska, ten ostatni raz.

Minuty mijały, pot lał się z czoła, kiedy gorąca para raz po raz buchała mu w twarz, ale nie przejmował się tym. Wydawał krótkie, rzeczowe polecenia ignorując zupełnie skandujący tłum i przeciwną drużynę. Zupełnie jakby był w swojej kuchni, bez widzów przed telewizorami, bez przerażającego szefa kuchni, który najprawdopodobniej robił z siebie idiotę w jakiejś potyczce z gwiazdą, albo próbował pobić kolejny rekord świata. Gotował i wydawał dania jakby wcale nie brał udziału w konkursie, jakby ciężar oczekiwań jego przyjaciół nie ciążył mu na barkach. Był tylko on i potrawa, którą miał przygotować i podać. Nic więcej. A przynajmniej starał się to sobie wmówić, starał się ignorować wszystkie zewnętrzne czynniki, które mogłyby go rozproszyć i w jakiś sposób wydłużyć pobyt tutaj. Wmawiał to sobie, gotował jakby to miał być jego ostatni raz, jakby Louis pieprzony Tomlinson cały czas się na niego nie gapił z drugiej strony lady do wydawania gotowych dań.

\- Przestań się na mnie gapić do cholery - warknął, podając kolejny perfekcyjnie wyglądający talerz kelnerce. Nie musiał nawet patrzeć na szatyna, nie chciał tego robić, ale i tak wiedział, że ten wbija w niego spojrzenie. Czuł niebieskie oczy śledzące każdy detal jego ciał. - Do cholery Tomlinson, odpierdol się i zajmij swoją pracą - syknął, starając się jak najmniej po sobie pokazać. Nie chciał, żeby całe Stany widziały go w takim stanie. Chociaż tak naprawdę nie wiedział w jakim stanie się znajduje. Coś między wkurwem stulecia, a chęcią zwinięcia się pod kołdrą i płakania przez wieki. Balansował między jednym a drugim stanem, jednocześnie starając się utrzymać skupienie. - Clare, wydajesz!

\- Jasna sprawa, kapitanie. Nie przypal groszku!

Szybka zmiana i był po drugiej stronie kuchni, tak daleko od swojego byłego jak to było możliwe w tych warunkach. Uśmiechnął się do Sarah znad rondelka z puree, bo ta kobieta była naprawdę niesamowitym zjawiskiem w kuchni. Smażyła kotlety, jakby od tego zależało jej życie, przy okazji podrygując biodrami do melodii, którą nuciła pod nosem. Mógł się założyć o swoje, wcale nie kradzione, noże, że był to jeden ze skocznych hitów ostatnich dni, mimo że Jones zawsze utrzymywała, że woli bardziej alternatywne brzmienia. Przysunął się bliżej chcąc dokładniej usłyszeć cóż to takiego i po chwili znalazł siebie samego nucącego na współ z kobietą, bo cholera, to nie była jedna z tych popwych piosenek o niczym, to było _The Chain_ i nie mógł się nie przyłączyć. Posłali sobie promienne uśmiechy, bo to było tak znajome, takie ich, że nagle wszystko inne odeszło na dalszy plan. Do cholery, przecież wciąż miał wokół siebie przyjaciół, którzy wspierali go przez ostatnie lata, gotował z nimi tak jak zawsze. Tylko to powinno się liczyć. Cała reszta mogła poczekać, aż będzie sam w swoim małym mieszkaniu w Nowym Jorku.

\- Styles, przestań podrywać moją dziewczynę, ty mały wypłoszu. - Usłyszał głos Mitcha w momencie, w którym szturchnął biodrami Sarah i nie mógł powstrzymać się od wybuchu śmiechu.

Zupełnie jakby byli w domu, mężczyzna wcisnął się między nich, delikatny uśmiech błąkał się po jego twarzy i Harry bez szemrania przejął smażenie warzyw, wciąż nucąc, a nawet pozwalając sobie na mruczenie całych wersów. Stojący obok niego Adam spojrzał na niego kątem oka i również się przyłączył, uśmiechając szeroko i rozluźniając spięte do tej pory ramiona. Stali w czwórkę przy palnikach, podrygując i już pełnoprawnie śpiewając. Zupełnie jakby wokół nich nie było całego zespołu kamer, jakby nie oglądał ich na żywo cały kraj, jakby to nie był konkurs, a zwykłe przyjacielskie gotowanie. Na większą skalę, ale wciąż w gronie przyjaciół. Po chwili śpiewali całą piątką - po tym jak Clare zdzieliła ich ścierką za wyłączenie jej z chórku -  zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że wprawili wszystkich w osłupienie. Co jak co, ale dobra zabawa była dla nich priorytetem, a że przy okazji wytrącili przeciwną drużynę z rytmu to już nie ich wina. Nikt nie kazał im słuchać. Nikt nie kazał im się gapić. Tak naprawdę nawet dość dosadnie kazał im przestać to robić. Cóż, nie jego wina, że nie słuchali. Te przypalone kotlety nie dodadzą im punktów.

Po pewnym czasie Harry znów znajdował się przy ladzie do wydawania potraw i, dopiero wtedy, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego przyjaciele tak sprytnie manewrowali zmianami miejsc, że ani razu, od mało subtelnej ucieczki do groszku, nie znajdował się na tym samym stanowisku co Louis. Musi kupić im za to butelkę dobrego wina, albo lepiej kilka, bo jedna to zdecydowanie za mało. Szczególnie przy Mitchu. I przy Clare. Ogólnie wszyscy mieli niewielki problem jeśli chodziło o dobre wina, ale dwa kartony powinny załatwić sprawę. Albo trzy, tak na wszelki wypadek, jeśli coś zostanie, to będą mieli zapas na następny raz. Wątpił w to. Naprawdę mieli problemy z winem.

Wciąż śpiewali - bo czemu nie - kiedy Gordon ogłosił zamknięcie kuchni. Być może zareagował nieco zbyt entuzjastycznie, wydając z siebie zadowolony okrzyk, ale miał to gdzieś. Jeszcze chwila i będzie mógł się stąd zmyć. Odwracanie uwagi i rozproszenie było dobre, ale nie na dłuższą metę. A już szczególnie nie wtedy, kiedy niepożądany obiekt cały czas znajdował się w zasięgu wzroku. Bo tak, oczywiście, że Harry był masochistą i rzucał szatynowi małe spojrzenia wtedy kiedy ten przestawał się na niego gapić. Tłumaczył to sobie chęcią zapamiętania jak największej ilości szczegółów, ale było to jedno wielkie kłamstwo. Tak jak wszystko, co sobie wmawiał w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat. Potrząsnął głową odrzucając te myśli jak najdalej, bo to nie był dobry czas. Nie wśród ludzi, nie obok niego. Nie kiedy byli o krok od poznania wyników finału. Bo tak, nagle zorientował się, że stoi na przedzie kuchni - między Clare i Sarah, które praktycznie miażdżyły mu palce w uścisku, na ramionach czując dłonie Adama i Mitcha - i wpatruje się nieprzytomnie w profil Ramsaya.

Ramsaya, który właśnie zamierzał otworzyć kopertę z wynikami. Harry zacisnął oczy, nie chcąc widzieć kolorowego tłumu i w myślach zaczął prosić wszystkie siły świata o wynik, który pozwoli jego przyjaciołom spełnić ich małe marzenie. Sam miał gdzieś czy wygrają, ale ta czwórka, trzymająca się go rozpaczliwie, jakby był jedynym stałym elementem utrzymującym ich na nogach, zasługiwała na wygraną. Zrobił to dla nich, przeszedł przez swoje własne mini piekło dla nich, bo nie chciał ich zawieść, bo chciał spełnić to małe marzenie, które rozkwitło z jego genialnego inaczej pomysłu. Musiało im się udać, mimo jego rozproszenia, mimo wszystko. Działali jak jedna maszyna, dobrze naoliwiona maszyna, z uporem dążąca do celu. Liczył na swoje szczęście, to, którego zabrakło mu przez ostatnie dwa dni. Niech działa teraz, dla nich. On sobie poradzi. Jakoś. Później.

\- Kolejnym zwycięzcą The F Word jest… - Nienawidził tych pauz, specjalnego, telewizyjnego przeciągania wszystkiego, w tym momencie bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego. Niż kogokolwiek innego, o ile jego uczucia kiedykolwiek stały blisko nienawiści. Nie teraz. Cisza się przedłużała, więc otworzył oczy patrząc prosto na Ramsaya, który nie odrywał wzroku od wyników i mimo że nie widział dokładnie jego twarzy, mógł dostrzec coś na kształt szoku. Niepokojące. - Proszę państwa, to zdarza się po raz pierwszy w historii programu. Ja pierdolę, to niesamowite. Przepraszam, ale naprawdę, takiego wyniku nikt się nie spodziewał. Proszę państwa, drużyny, po raz pierwszy w historii The F Word mamy remis. Co oznacza, że musimy zrobić dogrywkę.

Słowa remis i dogrywka rezonowały w głowie Harry’ego, raz po raz odbijając się od ścianek i eskalując do czegoś, co w jego mniemaniu brzmiało jak syrena alarmowa. Bolesny dźwięk powodujący ból głowy i mroczki przed oczami. I nudności. Był o krok od zwymiotowania. Remis i dogrywka zamiast końca i powrotu do szarego życia. Zdecydowanie wolałby nabić się na któryś z ostrych noży z kuchni tuż za nim. Nie chciał tego. Nie chciał. W uszach mu piszczało i tylko niektóre słowa z reszty wypowiedzi Ramsaya docierały do niego, będąc, początkowo, pozbawione sensu. A potem to w niego uderzyło.

Remis. Dogrywka. Jutro. Starcie kapitanów. Próba pod presją. W studiu Mastechefa. Na żywo. Do zobaczenia jutro.

Z każdym kolejnym, czuł jak zaczyna brakować mu oddechu, a mroczki przed oczami stają się coraz gęstsze. Mógł poczuć dłonie przyjaciół utrzymujące go w pionie, czuł jak ktoś - mama - chwyta jego policzki starając się zmusić go do reakcji, słyszał ich zaalarmowane głosy przebijające się przez nieznośne piszczenie w uszach. Jedyne o czym mógł myśleć, jedyne na czym jego umysł potrafił się skupić, to fakt, że jutro przyjdzie mu zmierzyć się ze swoją przeszłością twarzą w twarz. I perspektywa nadziania się na nóż wydawała się dużo bardziej przyjemna.

 

3.

Następny poranek nadszedł zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, chociaż w jego przypadku nie stanowiło to żadnej różnicy. Nie zmrużył oka przez całą noc, tępo wpatrując się w hotelowy sufit i zapewne doprowadzając swoich przyjaciół i rodzinę do skrajnego przerażenia. Chociaż, jego mama powinna wiedzieć, że ten stan to jego sposób na radzenie sobie z czymś, co go przerasta. Tak samo zareagował trzy lata temu i teraz historia się powtarzała. Bo to znowu go przerosło i nie chodziło wcale o dogrywkę. Ona była tylko kroplą przelewającą czarę goryczy. Nie chciał tu przyjeżdżać, wiedział, że to się źle skończy i miał rację, miał cholerną rację. Powrót do przeszłości i dostanie nią w twarz rozwaliło wszystkie mury, które usilnie budował przez ostatnie trzy lata, ustawiając cegiełkę na cegiełce, wmawiając sobie, że nic go to nie obchodzi, że go nie boli, że nie tęskni. Był w tym dobry, prawie tak dobry jak w uspokajaniu się poprzez skupianie się na małych rzeczach. Prawie, bo wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w niebieskie tęczówki, dźwięk głosu, bliskość i wszystko zawaliło się jak domek z kart. Nie. Nie jak domek z kart, ten można było odbudować, karty wszak zostawały. A z jego murów nie pozostało nic. Więc leżał, wpatrując się w niezwykle interesującą rysę na suficie i starał się nie rozpaść jeszcze bardziej. Nie kiedy wokół niego byli ludzie. Nie. Proces rozpadania się chciał przeżyć w samotności. Póki co musiał wytrzymać, zatrzymać wszystkie skrywane i odpychane przez lata myśli na skraju świadomości, nie za murem, bo jego już nie było, ale wystarczająco daleko, żeby przeżyć ten dzień. Był w stanie to zrobić. Ostatni wysiłek przed porażką, bo tym to właśnie będzie, niezależnie od wyniku dogrywki, Harry już przegrał. Przegrał trzy lata temu, złamał się i próby posklejania się w całość taśmą nie wyszły dobrze. Serce gniło, wciąż i wciąż, każdego dnia odrobinę bardziej.

Wstał kiedy wybiła dziesiąta i bez słowa, ignorując umyślnie przyjaciół i rodzinę, wykonał wszystkie poranne czynności. Nie zasługiwali na takie traktowanie, wiedział o tym, ale równie dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że wystarczy jedno słowo, a nie da rady. Nie robił tego dla siebie, nie był aż takim masochistą. Robił to, bo jego przyjaciele zasługiwali na wygraną i jeśli on mógł im ją zapewnić, to zrobi to, choćby miał oszaleć. A od tego wcale nie był daleko. Trzymał się, nawet wtedy, gdy dosłownie został napadnięty przez czwórkę zmartwionych ludzi, którzy bez słowa zamknęli go w ciasnym uścisku i to dodało mu siły, na tyle, że nawet wydusił z siebie lekki uśmiech, który natychmiast został okrzyknięty żabim skrzywieniem, które lepiej żeby znikło. Powinien się cieszyć, że Gemma, Clare i Sarah dogadują się tak dobrze, ale nie potrafił z siebie wykrzesać zbyt wiele. I owszem odrobinę - bardzo - przesadzał, ale cóż, nie bardzo miał na to wpływ. Nie na co dzień coś przed czym uciekałeś przez ostatnie lata uderza cię w twarz.

Ledwo pamiętał resztę poranka, małe przebłyski śmigały mu przed oczami, ale tak naprawdę był zbyt odcięty, zbyt pochłonięty utrzymywaniem się w całości, żeby cokolwiek z tego co się działo dotarło do niego. Ale teraz nie miał wyboru, musiał w wrócić do rzeczywistości, zmierzyć się z przeciwnikiem i spieprzać stąd jak najszybciej się dało. Oto stał w naprawdę onieśmielającej kuchni Mastechefa, po lewej stronie mając Louisa, na którego starał się nie patrzeć, a naprzeciwko, na podwyższeniu, trójkę sędziów. Oczywiście. Jakby sama obecność Gordona Ramsaya nie była wystarczająco stresująca, Joe Bastianich i Christina Tosi również tu byli. Świetnie. Wręcz cudownie. Chociaż tak naprawdę, jeśli miał być szczery, ruszyło go to o wiele mniej niż wizja zmierzenia się ze swoim byłym chłopakiem. To było komiczne. Jak, naprawdę uciekał przed przeszłością, odciął się od niej na trzy długie lata, żeby ona i tak go dopadła? Czy to w jakiś sposób nie oznaczało, że zmarnował ten czas, na odwlekanie czegoś co było nieuniknione? Cóż. Najwidoczniej. Historia jego życia, psia jego mać.

\- Harry, Louis. Witajcie. Imponujące prawda? - Mruczą na słowa Gordona, otrzymując za to karcące spojrzenia zza kamer. No tak, show, jak mógł zapomnieć. - Jesteście tutaj, ponieważ wczoraj, jako pierwsi w historii The F Word zdobyliście identyczną ilość głosów w finale, a jak wiadomo potrzebujemy zwycięzcy.

Nie, nie potrzebowali. Nie w opinii Harry’ego, mogli podzielić nagrodę i tytuł zwycięzcy ex aequo, albo mógł oddać wygraną walkowerem. Mógłby, gdyby nie oznaczało to zawiedzenia przyjaciół. Gdyby tylko był większym egoistą, nie zastanawiałby się ani chwili. Ale nie był, choć w tym momencie ta zaleta zaczęła być wielką wadą. Może jednak mógł? Jedno spojrzenie na balkon spowodowało, że ta myśl zniknęła. Nie mógł. Liczyli na niego. Liczyli, że da z siebie wszystko. I zrobi to, naprawdę to zrobi. A potem się rozpadnie. Piękna perspektywa.

\- Zmierzycie się w próbie pod presją, jednej z najbardziej znienawidzonych przez uczestników Masterchefa, zaraz po tej z gotowaniem na zmianę w parach. Dziś nie mamy klientów oceniających waszą pracę, ale jak zauważyliście jest ze mną Joe i Christina. To my będziemy sędziami. To my zdecydujemy, który z was wywalczy dla swojej drużyny tytuł zwycięzców The F Word. - Harry się wyłączył. Naprawdę męczyło go to całe telewizyjne gówno, które tylko wydłużało czas, który musiał tu spędzić. Przecież było czymś oczywistym, że dwójka szefów kuchni nie była tutaj przez przypadek, albo żeby dobrze wyglądać. - Christina, proszę, pokaż naszym zawodnikom, na czym będzie polegała ich próba.

\- Harry, Louis, wczoraj wraz z przyjaciółmi podaliście dwie niesamowite wersje jednego z dań głównych Gordona, więc dzisiaj, waszym finałowym zadaniem będzie deser. Na osłodę. - Styles był pewny, że z jego zaciśniętych warg niedługo zacznie sączyć się krew. Nienawidził przygotowywania deserów, nie robił tego, nie piekł, nie babrał się w słodkich masach i wręcz uciekał z kuchni, kiedy jego przyjaciele wpadali w ciasteczkowy szał. Nie. Po prostu nie. - Jak pewnie wiecie jestem dość dobra w pieczeniu i chciałabym dziś zobaczyć wasze wersje jednego z moich ulubionych ciast, które tylko z pozoru wydaje się łatwe. Wielu cukierników polega przy próbach zrobienia go. - To się nie działo naprawdę. Harry czuł, każdą komórką swojego ciała czuł, że to, co za chwile padnie z ust kobiety nie spodoba mu się. I oczywiście miał rację, pieprzony jasnowidz. - Przed wami, wasze dzisiejsze zadanie. Ciasto marchewkowe.

I to był koniec. Wiedział to. Właśnie kolejna część przeszłości uderzyła go prosto w twarz i prawie znokautowała. Jedyna, którą udało mu się wyrzucić. Czuł, jak chłopak obok niego poruszył się lekko, ale sam nie był w stanie chociażby wypuścić zagryzionych warg z pomiędzy zębów. Skamieniał, zapewne przestał również oddychać, a już na pewno nie słyszał nic więcej z tego co mówili sędziowie. W jego głowie, z trudem utrzymywany spokój był już tylko wspomnieniem, teraz to było istne szaleństwo. Nie mógł tego zrobić, nie mógł, nie ważne jak bardzo nie chciał zawieść swoich przyjaciół, po prostu nie. Nie piekł, a już na pewno, nie piekł przeklętego ciasta marchewkowego. Nie zrobił tego od trzech lat i nie zamierzał tego zmieniać.

Spojrzał na balkon, przebiegając wzrokiem po twarzach zebranych tam ludzi, ludzi którzy wiedzieli, którzy znali historię tego ciasta. Niall i Nick uśmiechali się lekko, zupełnie jakby wiedzieli co działo się w jego głowie, jakby mówili mu, że ma za swoje. Liam i Zayn i cała rodzina Louisa przesuwali wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego wyglądając na lekko zaskoczonych. Nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy w ten dobry czy zły sposób. Jego mama, Gemma i Robin mieli podobny wyraz twarzy, zaskoczenie i coś na kształt troski, przez którą się skrzywił, bo naprawdę mogli sobie odpuścić. To nie tak, że stali po jego stronie. A później jedyne co widział to swoich przyjaciół, których miny sprawiły, że prawie się złamał. Patrzyli na niego intensywnie starając się coś przekazać. Cała czwórka jak jeden mąż kazała mu spadać, odpuścić i zrezygnować. I właśnie to sprawiło, że wziął głęboki oddech, zacisnął zęby i wrócił spojrzeniem do sędziów. Zrobi to, dla nich, bo po raz kolejny udowodnili mu, że to on jest ważny, a nie jakaś wygrana.

\- Jak się czujecie z tym zadaniem? Louis?

\- Jeśli mam być szczery Joe, to czuję się całkiem pewnie.

\- A ty Harry? Myślisz, że dasz radę?

\- Cóź, jest jak jest. To na pewno będzie wyzwanie zważywszy na to, że nie jestem dobry w pieczeniu - odpowiedział, sam będąc zaskoczonym, słysząc swój pewny głos. Pozytywnie zaskoczonym. Maska, mimo że popękana, wciąż się trzymała.

\- Kłamca! Kiedyś pracował w piekarni!

\- Zamknij się Grimshaw! - Warknął, na chwilę zapominając, że są w programie na żywo. Po jaką cholerę wyciągali tą informację? Po co?

\- Och, więc pracowałeś w piekarni? Nigdy o tym nie wspomniałeś.- Gordon oczywiście podchwycił temat, bo cóż, była to jedna z informacji, których nie znał. Jedna z wielu. Harry po prostu nie uważał, że tamta część jego życia powinna być rozgrzebywana i rozkładana na czynniki pierwsze przez widzów programu. Wystarczyło, że sam się w niej babrał podczas bezsennych nocy. - Można wiedzieć, w której?

\- Sweet Cupcake, ale to było dawno. Bardzo dawno. Stare czasy. Od trzech lat nie upiekłem nawet marnego ciasteczka z gotowej masy, więc moje zdolności są równe zeru. - Chłopak obok niego znów się poruszył, jednak po raz kolejny go zignorował, mimo że znów się gapił. Pieprzony.

\- Nie próbujesz nas tutaj zwieść, ukrywając to jak dobry jesteś?

\- Z całym szacunkiem Christina, ale po cholerę miałbym to robić? Jest jak jest, nie piekę, więc to będzie wyzwanie.

\- W takim razie zaczynajmy. Macie pięć minut na zgarnięcie wszystkich potrzebnych składników ze spiżarni, a potem godzinę na przygotowanie dla nas najlepszego ciasta marchewkowego na świecie. Gotowi? Wasz czas zaczyna się teraz!

 

4.

To zadziwiające jak działa pamięć człowieka. Zawsze uważał, że stwierdzenie, iż nigdy nie zapomina się umiejętności jazdy na rowerze jest przereklamowane, ale teraz miał niezbity dowód na to, że umiejętności nie znikają. Mimo trzyletniej przerwy od pieczenia, wcale tego nie odczuwał. Po prostu automatycznie wykonywał poszczególne czynności, które miały doprowadzić go do rezultatu. Jakby dalej piekł to ciasto praktycznie codziennie. To było znajome i w pewien sposób odświeżające uczucie, jednocześnie rozrywało jego serce na kawałki. Każda starta marchewka, każda miarka mąki lądująca w masie, każda szczypta przyprawy, wszystko to sprawiało, że jego chęć ucieczki rosła z sekundy na sekundę. Ale mimo wszystko wciąż uwijał się przy swoim stanowisku. Mimo wszystko mierzył, mieszał i próbował, bo teraz nie miał innego wyjścia jak skończyć to co zaczął, niezależnie od rezultatu.

Jednak to nie było łatwe zadanie. Nie kiedy doping z balkonu był dużo głośniejszy po stronie Tomlinsona, zupełnie jakby jego część widowni wiedziała, że wystarczy naprawdę niewiele, żeby się rozpadł. Już to robił, nie mógł tego zatrzymać. Ciasto marchewkowe było czymś, co nauczył się nienawidzić. Jedyna rzecz z przeszłości, którą na stałe wyrzucił ze swojego życia i był z siebie cholernie dumny. Bo to było jak pozbywanie się wszystkiego od początku. Od ciasta marchewkowego się zaczęło, więc logicznym było, że powinien się go pozbyć. I zrobił to. A teraz znów dostał przeszłością w twarz i nie bardzo miał na to wpływ. Karma, być może ona się na niego uwzięła. Chociaż nie sądził, żeby miała powód. On po prostu skończył związek, który i tak był martwy, i wyjechał. Czy to naprawdę było takie straszne, żeby odpłacać się mu tym wszystkim? Nie sądził. Cholera, był pewny, że nie zasłużył na to piekło. W żadnym wypadku.

\- Minęło pół godziny!

Wsadził blaszkę do piekarnika dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Gordon ogłosił, że połowa czasu już za nimi. Na szczęście pracując nie zwracał uwagi na mijające minuty, po prostu działał, ale zdecydowanie podobała mu się zależność, dzięki której im bardziej zajęty był - czy to myśleniem, czy czymś innym - tym czas leciał szybciej. Cudownie. To oznaczało, że za mniej więcej godzinę będzie wolny. Idealnie, żeby uniknąć jednego wielkiego załamania na oczach kraju. Skontrolował temepraturę i zaczął przygotowywać polewę, kiedy Christina pojawiła się przy jego stanowisku. No tak, przecież byłoby zbyt pięknie gdyby zostawili go w spokoju i pozwolili pracować. Telewizyjne show musi trwać. Cholera by to wzięła.

\- Więc, Harry. Pracowałeś w piekarni, czym się tam zajmowałeś?

\- Głównie stałem na kasie - odpowiedział odmierzając odpowiednią ilość syropu z puszki, w której pływał wcześniej ananas. - Czasem pozwalali mi upiec babeczki, czy któreś z mniej skomplikowanych ciast, ale tak, głównie stałem na kasie.

\- Lubiłeś pracę tam? - Skinął w odpowiedzi, zbyt zajęty próbami uzyskania odpowiedniej konsystencji. Ta polewa na bazie serka nie była tak prosta jak się wydawało, za dużo cukru czy zbyt dużo syropu i skończyłoby się fiaskiem, na które nie mógł sobie pozwolić, bo nie miał więcej składników potrzebnych do jej przygotowania. Powtórka nie wchodziła w grę, tak jak podanie ciasta bez niej. - Dlaczego więc zrezygnowałeś?

\- Wyjechałem do Nowego Jorku.

\- I przestałeś piec w ogóle?

\- Jakoś nie było czasu - skłamał, rozglądając się za barwnikami spożywczymi.

\- Cóż, w takim razie, co nam dzisiaj przygotujesz?

\- Ciasto marchewkowe, o to prosiliście, więc to dostaniecie.

\- Nie zdradzisz nic na jego temat? - Czy ta kobieta nie mogła dać mu spokoju? Musiał się skupić, prawie mu się to udało, ale ona za każdym razem musiała zadawać kolejne pytanie. Naprawdę powinna zostawić go w spokoju, jeśli nie chciała, żeby cały kraj był świadkiem tego jak się rozpada. A brakowało mu naprawdę niewiele. Pokręcił głową i wrócił do przygotowania polewy, zupełnie ignorując kobietę. Niekulturalnie z jego strony. Bywa. Przynajmniej odeszła po spróbowaniu serowej masy.

Na dziesięć minut przed końcem wyciągnął swoje wyrośnięte ciasto z piekarnika i odstawił do ostygnięcia. Według jego obliczeń za pięć minut będzie mógł wyciągnąć je z formy, co dawało mu pięć minut na dekorację, pokrojenie i ozdobienie talerza tak, żeby wyglądał atrakcyjnie. Je się również oczami i zamierzał się tego trzymać. Miał wystarczającą ilość czasu chociaż wydawało się to pewnie prawie niemożliwe z perspektywy widzów. Laicy. Po raz pierwszy od początku tej dogrywki pozwolił sobie na zerknięcie na swojego przeciwnika i coś zakuło go w środku, kiedy patrzył jak ozdabia swoje ciasto. Swoje, wyglądające naprawdę dobrze, ciasto. W jego wspomnieniach Tomlinson potrafił przypalić wodę na swoją ukochaną popołudniową herbatę, dopóki Harry nie kupił mu czajnika elektrycznego. A teraz nie dość, że gotuje, to jeszcze robił to na tyle dobrze, że dostał się do finału konkursu kulinarnego. Trzy lata naprawdę zmieniały ludzi. I on tą zmianę przegapił. Ale ona była widoczna nawet na pierwszy rzut oka, bo nie dało się nie zauważyć małego blondynka przyczepionego do barierek i obserwującego swojego ojca z zafascynowaniem, nawet jeśli starał się go ignorować. Bolało. I noże znów wyglądały naprawdę zachęcająco.

\- Harry, rusz dupsko, zostały ci cztery minuty.

Krzyk Clare znów sprawił, że wrócił do rzeczywistości i zabrał się do pracy, starając się ukryć palące policzki, bo tak, właśnie dał się złapać na gapieniu się na Tomlinsona, będąc w programie na żywo. Świetnie. Po prostu cudownie. To całkowicie pasowało do tego, jak wyglądały ostatnie dwa dni, ale wciąż czuł się źle. Bo minęły trzy pieprzone lata i powinien być ponad tym. Ale nie był, nigdy tak naprawdę się nie pozbierał, nie zapomniał, nie przestał tęsknić, nie przestało boleć. Położył ostatni element na talerzu dokładnie w ostatniej sekundzie i w końcu odetchnął głęboko. Już niedługo. Jeszcze tylko chwila. Teraz musiał tylko bez potknięcia zanieść talerz przed oblicze sędziów, lakonicznie wytłumaczyć co przygotował i poczekać na wynik. Jakikolwiek on nie będzie, to się w końcu skończy. Stanął obok Louisa, utrzymując dystans, wystarczający by nie czuć jego zapachu, ale jednocześnie nie wyglądający dziwnie.

Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, kiedy sędziowie wrócili z narady i nawet obecność przyjaciół u jego boku nie pomagała. Był na skraju wytrzymałości. Miał dość i po prostu chciał, żeby to się skończyło. Chciał wsiąść do samolotu, znaleźć się po drugiej stronie kraju i zamknąć w swoich czterech ścianach.

\- Właśnie spróbowaliśmy dwóch naprawdę niesamowitych ciast wykonanych przez dwóch kucharzy amatorów, kapitanów swoich drużyn, walczących o zwycięstwo nie tylko dla siebie, ale i dla swoich przyjaciół. - Chyba po raz pierwszy tego dnia poczuł się odrobinę lepiej. To było dokładnie to, co zrobił i wiedział, że czwórka za jego plecami zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Ten jeden raz telewizyjna otoczka mu nie przeszkadzała i nawet zdobył się na krzywy uśmiech w stronę mówiącego Gordona. - Oba wypieki były absolutnie niesamowite, mimo że mieliśmy wrażenie, że próbujemy dokładnie tego samego przepisu...

\- Bo to był ten sam przepis. - Harry miał ochotę ruszyć się ze swojego miejsca i udusić tą irlandzką gadułę. Po cholerę się odzywał, po cholerę mieszał? Po cholerę w ogóle się wtrącali? Najpierw Grimshaw, teraz Horan.

\- To ciekawe. W każdym razie o zwycięstwie zdecydowały tak naprawdę szczegóły i był to bardzo trudny wybór, bo obaj spisaliście się doskonale. - Efektowna pauza i Harry nawet nie miał siły wywrócić na to oczami, zbyt zajęty utrzymywaniem resztek siebie w całości. - Oficjalnie ogłaszam, że zwycięzcą dogrywki i jednocześnie zwycięską drużyną kolejnego sezonu The F Word zostaje Louis i jego drużyna - The Rouge! Gratulacje panowie, naprawdę dobra robota!

Więc to był już koniec. Nie wygrali, przez co czuł się odrobinę zawiedziony, jego wysiłek poszedł na marne, a przynajmniej tak myślał dopóki prawie się nie udusił w silnym uścisku czterech par ramion. Potrzebował tego, niemego potwierdzenia, że nic się nie stało, że mimo przegranej są dumni i wdzięczni. Jednak z drugiej strony ten uścisk bardzo naruszył jego wątłe opanowanie. Musiał się stąd wydostać jak najszybciej. Nic go już nie trzymało w tym miejscu, wykonał swoje zadanie, nie musiał się dłużej męczyć. Jednak zanim wykonał choć krok w stronę wyjścia, ten głos zatrzymał go w połowie ruchu. Kurwa zawsze pod górkę.

\- Harry. - Odwrócił się niechętnie, naprawdę nie mając na to ochoty. Nie teraz, kiedy ledwo trzymał się w kupie. Niebieskie tęczówki natychmiast wbiły się w jego własne i widział w nich tak dużo różnych rzeczy, niewypowiedzianych słów i tłumionych uczuć, że przez chwilę miał ochotę zostać, zostać i w końcu wysłuchać tego, co szatyn miał mu do powiedzenia. Bo bez tego nigdy nie będzie w stanie ruszyć dalej. Był tego świadomy od początku. Ale ochota minęła wraz z momentem, w którym dostrzegł tego małego człowieczka uczepionego nogawki spodni Tomlinsona z twarzą umorusaną resztkami ciasta i kremu. To było wystarczające wyjaśnienie, dlaczego się łudził?

\- Uczeń przerósł mistrza. Gratuluję wygranej. A teraz wybaczcie, ale śpieszę się.

 

5.

Droga na lotnisko była jednym wielkim bałaganem. Nie większym niż on sam, ale wciąż. Jego telefon wciąż wibrował od przychodzących wiadomości i połączeń, przez co kupno biletu graniczyło z cudem. Na szczęście kierowca użyczył mu swojego telefonu, przebąkując coś o dobrej opinii na Uberze, ale Harry nie słuchał, sprawdzając, że pierwszy lot do Nowego Jorku wylatuje dosłownie za godzinę. Zdąży, wiedział, że tak. Perspektywa napiwku zawsze działała dobrze na taksówkarzy czy uberowców - był pewny, że właśnie wymyślił to określenie - przez co dotarcie pod terminal wylotów zajęło mu naprawdę niewiele czasu. Nie miał bagażu, tylko portfel, telefon i słuchawki, więc bez problemu przeszedł przez kontrolę bezpieczeństwa i mógł odetchnąć. Nawet jeśli ktokolwiek go znajdzie - co nie było nawet takie nieprawdopodobne - to zanim się tu dostaną i przejdą przez kontrolę, on już dawno będzie w powietrzu. Był względnie bezpieczny. I był bałaganem.

Znalazł bramkę, przed którą ustawiła się już spora kolejka, więc oparł się o ścianę nieopodal i przymknął oczy. Uciekał, wiedział o tym i nawet nie miał zamiaru wmawiać sobie czegoś innego. To była ucieczka, taktyczne wycofanie się zanim straty na jego zdrowiu byłyby zbyt duże. A tak by się stało, gdyby został choć chwilę dłużej pod obstrzałem swoich dawnych przyjaciół, Louisa i jego dziecka. To było za dużo. Po prostu za dużo, nawet dla jego zgniłego serca. Koszmar stał się rzeczywistością i musiał z nim żyć przez ponad dwa dni. To było zdecydowanie zbyt wiele. Chciał swojego łóżka, pustego mieszkania i świętego spokoju, żeby móc w spokoju się rozpaść. W końcu, bo te trzy lata temu jego plan spalił na panewce przez poznanie Clare i reszty. Wtedy zamiast płakać i użalać się nad sobą jakimś cudem zdobył przyjaciół, ale też zepchnął wtedy wszystkie kumulujące się w nim emocje na dalszy plan. Owszem, płakał w samolocie, od momentu, w którym się dowiedział płakał tak naprawdę cały czas - poza tym pierwszym wieczorem po powrocie z parku, kiedy, tak jak tego ranka, leżał i gapił się w sufit nie kontaktując - jednak wtedy, wnosząc pudła wraz z nieznajomymi przestał. I tak na dobrą sprawę później zdarzało mu się płakać naprawdę rzadko. Zamiast tego przyszła bezsenność, którą najpierw przypisywał hałasowi, ale to przecież była kolejna wymówka i odchodzenie od głównego problemu. Hałas nie był powodem bezsenności, było nim puste łóżko i gnijące serce. Płacz nie przynosił ulgi, więc zmniejszył jego ilość do absolutnego minimum. A teraz znów miał ochotę ryczeć, ogromną, tak wielką, że musiał włożyć całe swoje samozaparcie aby nie zwinąć się w kłębek na środku lotniska. Mimo wszystko nie chciał mieć do czynienia z policją czy strażą graniczną. Jeden pies, to nie byłoby miłe spotkanie, chociaż pewnie zakończyłoby się mięciutkim kaftanem dla niego. Może powinien, może taka izolacja wyszłaby mu na dobrze?

\- Pasażerowie lotu DEL2809 do Nowego Jorku proszeni są o udanie się do bramki numer 8. Boarding zakończy się za 10 minut.

Monotony głos jednej z pracownic lotniska wyrwał go z rozważań na temat zamknięcia się w psychiatryku. Nie, to nie dla niego. Nie był szalony, po prostu się rozpadał, bo miłość jego życia złamała mu serce, sprawiając że zaczęło gnić, a dwuletni chłopczyk zgasił ostatnią iskierkę nadziei. Tylko tyle. To nie kwalifikowało się do wariatkowa. Chyba. Może. Nie wiedział. Gdzie udają się złamane serca? Jest dla nich specjalne miejsce?

\- Ostatnie wezwanie dla pasażera lotu DEL2809, Harry’ego Stylesa. Prosimy o niezwłoczne udanie się do odprawy.

 


	4. 4. The L Word - Salt and Vinegar

Nie wiedział, który to już dzień z kolei siedział w swoim mieszkaniu, ale wciąż nie było z nim ani trochę lepiej. Chociaż, skoro potrafił to przyznać, nie mogło być jednak tak źle. Prawda? Kłamstwo za kłamstwem, kłamstwem poganiane. Było źle, cholernie źle, najgorzej. I wcale nie wyolbrzymiał. Czuł się jak wrak. Nie on był wrakiem. Ryczącym wrakiem człowieka zawiniętym w koc jakby był burrito. Takim tanim z przydrożnej, obskurnej knajpy. Śmierdział, z włosów mógł uzbierać butelkę tłuszczu i wyglądał jak wysuszony rodzynek, ten, który wpadł za kanapę i został zapomniany na lata. Utrata wody, ot, co. Ludzie mówili, że nie można się odwodnić płacząc. Można. On był tego przykładem. Płakał nieprzerwanie, od kiedy dostał się do mieszkania z małymi przerwami na niespokojne drzemanie, odbijając sobie trzy ostatnie lata praktycznie pozbawione łez. Teraz ich nie zatrzymywał, nie skupiał się na małych rzeczach, nie wmawiał sobie nic, a już szczególnie, nie wmawiał sobie, że będzie dobrze. Bo nie będzie. Nie będzie, bo ostatnia iskierka nadziei zgasła pod ciężarem ciasta marchewkowego.

 

Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło od powrotu, nie wiedział czy była noc czy dzień, bo wraz z pierwszymi szlochami zaciągnął zasłony w całym mieszkaniu, nie wiedział nic i nie chciał wiedzieć. Przeżywał właśnie swoje złamane serce, z trzyletnim opóźnieniem, przez co uderzyło to w niego dużo mocniej. Za mocno. Czuł jakby coś rozrywało go od środka, jakby paliło go, wyżerało wszystkie organy. Bolało, cholernie bolało i drapanie się wcale nie pomagało. Ból nie znikał, wsiąkał w komórki, rozkładał je na czynniki pierwsze i podążał dalej siejąc zniszczenie. Rozpadał się ze świadomością, że już się nie pozbiera. Próbował, naprawdę próbował, przez te trzy lata nie dopuścić do tego, próbował być silny, ale wystarczyły dwa dni, żeby wszystko to, co osiągnął obróciło się w proch. Okłamywał samego siebie, okłamywał świat, wmawiając wszystkim, że było dobrze, a tak naprawdę jedyne, co robił to odsuwanie tego momentu w czasie. Cóż. Tama pękła, mury się rozbiły i został tylko wrak człowieka.

 

Z niespokojnego półsnu wyrwał go odgłos łomotania w drzwi. Wiedział, kto stał po drugiej stronie, nie musiał się domyślać skoro cztery głosy wrzeszczały na niego przez drewno. Nie chciał ich widzieć, nie chciał, żeby oni widzieli go w takim stanie.

\- Idźcie sobie - mruknął, krzywiąc się na ból gardła i na dźwięk swojego głosu. Ale czy na pewno to był jego głos? Czy to na pewno dalej był on? Owinął się szczelniej kocem, po raz kolejny pozwalając łzom spłynąć po policzkach. Uderzenia w drzwi i krzyki nie ustawały. Przymknął oczy chcąc po prostu zniknąć. Nie istnieć. Wsiąknąć w kanapę i przestać być. Cholernie bolało, a był pewny, że zgniłe serce nie może boleć. Mogło. I robiło to promieniując na całe ciało. Chciał znowu odpłynąć, odciąć się, przestać czuć, ale nie mógł. Nie mógł znów wprowadzić się w stan półsnu, bo ktoś nieprzerwanie uderzał w drzwi

\- Wynoście się - warknął głośniej, mając nadzieję, że tym razem go usłyszą i dadzą mu święty spokój. Należało mu się do cholery. Należał mu się czas na rozpadanie się, po tym jak przeszedł dla nich przez prywatne piekło wybrukowane niebieskimi oczami. Dla nich. Dla tych samych ludzi, którzy stali na korytarzu próbując przekonać go do otwarcia drzwi. Nie tym razem. Podniósł się i poczłapał do kuchni, po drodze mijając komodę zastawiającą wejście. Musiał ją ustawić w którymś momencie, ale nie miał pojęcia, kiedy. Była na tyle wysoka, że uniemożliwiała poruszenie klamką, chociaż o centymetr. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Wszedł do pomieszczenia oświetlonego tylko przez blask bijący z szeroko otwartych drzwi lodówki i kiedy tylko przekroczył próg, przypomniał sobie, dlaczego tu nie wchodził. I nie chodziło wcale o gnijące jedzenie na półkach ani o postępujący jadłowstręt. Nie. To nie zapach go odrzucał, a leżąca na środku podłogi, niebieska bandama. I znów, wspomnienia zalały go niszczycielską falą, jedno za drugim, bez przerwy, bez wytchnienia niszczące wszystko na swej drodze. Szloch wyrwał się z zaciśniętego gardła bez udziału woli, paznokcie zaczęły drapać skórę na ramionach, którymi się objął. Po raz kolejny się rozpadał, a jednostajne uderzenia w drzwi tylko wszystko pogorszały.

\- Zostawcie mnie w spokoju! - Krzyknął, ignorując pieczenie w gardle. Nawet w swoich uszach nie brzmiał jak on sam. Jego głos był jak ryk ranionego zwierzęcia, ale podziałało.

Hałas ustał, a on opadł na kolana, drżącymi dłońmi sięgając po zmięty materiał. Przycisnął go do ust, skowycząc z bólu i pozwalając grawitacji sprowadzić się na podłogę. To było to, ostateczny impuls uruchamiający machinę zniszczenia, której nie można było już zatrzymać. Mimo zaciśniętych powiek łzy wciąż spływały po twarzy. Wył, wył pozwalając sobie na nowo oglądać wspomnienia, a każde było jak cios prosto w serce. Każde jedno.

Nieśmiało zaproponowany kawałek ciasta marchewkowego podczas lunchu w szkole, kiedy to grupka chłopaków usiadła przy jego stoliku. Do dzisiaj nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobili, nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego z własnej woli podzielił się swoim pierwszym wypiekiem z tymi nieznajomymi, starszymi chłopakami. Gdyby wtedy wiedział, do czego to doprowadzi nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Odszedłby, ale zamiast tego niebieskie oczy zatrzymały go w miejscu. Dalej pamiętał to jak rozbłysły po pierwszym gryzie, ciągle mógł przywołać to jak łomotało jego serce, kiedy został pochwalony. Tak to się zaczęło. Zakochał się od pierwszego wejrzenia, chociaż jeszcze nie rozumiał tych uczuć, ale już wtedy przepadł na amen. Przepadł tak bardzo, że każdego dnia przynosił do szkoły nową porcję ciasta, tylko po to, żeby znowu zobaczyć ten błysk.

Wszystkie uśmiechy, przypadkowe dotknięcia, spojrzenia z tych pierwszych lat znajomości przewijały się przed jego oczami tak szybko, że kręciło mu się w głowie, ale nie chciał ich zatrzymać. Długie rozmowy, tańczenie w deszczu, śmianie się do upadłego, oglądanie filmów, wojny na jedzenie. Był wtedy szczęśliwy, nieziemsko wręcz szczęśliwy. Cztery pary ramion owijające się wokół niego, ciepłe uśmiechy dodające otuchy, cichy szept, że może wszystko. To były dobre chwile. Dobre chwile prowadzące do upadku, ale wtedy o tym nie wiedział.

Deszczowe popołudnie, kiedy cały pokryty mąką leżał na podłodze i śmiał się głośno czując się wolnym i szczęśliwym, bo obok miał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który ze śmiechem ścierał z twarzy resztki startej marchewki. I te wąskie usta, na które zerkał nieprzerwanie od lat, w końcu łączące się z jego. Pierwszy pocałunek smakujący jak surowe ciasto. Fajerwerki pod zaciśniętymi powiekami, radość, ale przede wszystkim niepewność. Bo to nie było akceptowane, nawet mimo wciąż rosnącej świadomości społeczeństwa. Wiedział o tym, wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo, ale i tak w to brnął. Bo miał kogoś, kogo kochał nad życie. Miał Louisa. Tak mu się wtedy wydawało. Wtedy i przez kolejne lata. Myślał, że miłość była wystarczająca, że nie trzeba nic więcej. Był głupi, teraz to widział. Ciemna kuchnia, rozświetlona jedynie blaskiem księżyca tańczącym na znanym profilu i żarzącym się papierosem. Światło z lodówki przecinające mrok, niezadowolony pomruk. Małe rzeczy, które z biegiem lat urosły do ogromnych rozmiarów.

Wcześniejszy powrót do domu, przytłumione odgłosy kłótni dobiegające z salonu i słowa, które sprawiły, że nogi wrosły mu w ziemię, a świat się zawalił. Bańka szczęścia pękła wrzucając go w szarą rzeczywistość. Rzeczywistość, w której nie był wystarczający, jego miłość to było za mało, nic nie znaczył. Trzask rozbijających się o podłogę butelek przerywających słowa, które go złamały.

 

_\- Jest w ciąży, Harry nie może się dowiedzieć, rozumiesz! Nie póki..._

Zawył po raz kolejny, kiedy wspomnienie niebieskich, rozszerzonych w przerażeniu oczu pojawiło się w jego głowie. Bolało, tak cholernie bolało. Jego złamane, zgniłe serce rozpadało się z każdą sekundą. Z każdą powoli przewijającą się sceną z tamtego dnia. Z dnia, kiedy dowiedział się, że miłość jego życia, jego człowiek, jego ostoja i najlepszy przyjaciel, jego Louis, zdradził go. Zdradził i zamierzał wszystko zataić, pozwalając mu dalej żyć w kłamstwie. Zdradził, bo Harry i jego miłość nie były wystarczające.

Chciał umrzeć. Świat wirował wokół niego i nie chciał się zatrzymać. Mimo zamkniętych oczu czuł każdy obrót, czuł, że spada. Że rozpada się na malutkie kawałeczki, proch niesiony wiatrem. A potem była już tylko ciemność i cisza. I sól na policzkach i octowy zapach w nozdrzach.

 

Słońce drażniło go w oczy sprawiając, że skrzywił się niezadowolony. Chciał spać, ale nie mógł, bo te okropne promienie padały prosto na jego twarz. Warknął niezadowolony, po czym usiadł jak rażony prądem a cała senność zniknęła. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, z ulgą stwierdzając, że znajdował się w swojej sypialni, ale, do cholery, jak się tu znalazł. Ostatnim, co pamiętał było wycie na podłodze w kuchni, później była tylko czarna dziura. Jakim cudem dotarł do łóżka i dlaczego dolna część okna zaklejona była folią? I gdzie się podziały jego ubrania?! O ile się nie mylił, ostatnio miał na sobie stary, powyciągany dres i znoszoną bluzę, a teraz zostały tylko bokserki.

\- O widzę, że rycząca księżniczka w końcu się obudziła? - Na dźwięk znajomego głosu odwrócił głowę od okna tak szybko, że aż coś strzeliło mu w karku.

\- Clare? Co do cholery? Jak się tu dostałaś? - Bardziej skrzeczał niż mówił, gardło paliło go żywym ogniem, ale miał to gdzieś. - Przecież zastawiłem drzwi komodą.

\- Całkiem niezły patent muszę przyznać. Może kiedyś skorzystam. - Kobieta podeszła do łóżka odstawiając na stolik nocny parujący kubek. Harry w dalszym ciągu nic nie rozumiał. Jego umysł, co prawda wybudził się z powodu szoku, ale mimo wszystko nie kojarzył jeszcze faktów zbyt dobrze. Jedyne, co pojawiło się w jego głowie, to fakt, że Clare rzeczywiście mogła użyć swojej komody by zabarykadować się w mieszkaniu, bo oboje mieli takie same, kupione na pchlim targu, dwie w cenie jednej. Pokręcił głową przerywając ten strumień myśli, który prowadził donikąd i posłał kobiecie zirytowane spojrzenie. A przynajmniej próbował, jeśli prychnięcie miało być dowodem na to, że mu nie wyszło. - Nie wysilaj się Styles, wyglądasz jak kot z zaparciem. I odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, dostaliśmy się tutaj korzystając ze schodów przeciwpożarowych. Wiesz, jak nie możesz wejść drzwiami, zrób to oknem.

\- To stąd ta folia. I jacy my?

\- Nie jesteś upoważniony do zadawania pytań. Ruszaj dupę pod prysznic, bo śmierdzisz gorzej niż wysypisko śmieci na Saharze i za piętnaście minut widzę cię w salonie. I wypij kawę. - Jej autorytatywny ton był mu zupełnie obcy i chyba tylko, dlatego podniósł się z łóżka zupełnie automatycznie, po czym zdał sobie z tego sprawę i chciał się postawić, bo jakim prawem mówiła mu, co ma robić, ale nawet nie zdążył wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku, kiedy znów się odezwała. - Ani słowa do cholery!

 

Wzdychając ciężko poszedł do łazienki, bo wiedział, że lepiej nie zadzierać ze zdenerwowaną kobietą, a Clare wydawała się być na wyższym poziomie wkurzenia. Ściągnął bokserki, wszedł pod prysznic, włączył wodę i przez chwilę po prostu stał pozwalając kroplom uderzać w skórę. Powoli wracało do niego wszystko z ostatnich dni i chociaż wciąż bolało nie czuł już palącej potrzeby, żeby płakać. Zupełnie jakby łzy się skończyły, depozyt zamknął. Cokolwiek. Umył się mechanicznie, nie bardzo zwracając uwagę, jakiego produktu używa. To nie tak, że miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Nie miało, ale dla świętego spokoju umył również zęby zanim przewiązany ręcznikiem wrócił do sypialni, jego łóżko było zasłane świeżą pościelą, na której leżały przygotowane ubrania. Mógłby uznać to za miłe ze strony dziewczyny, gdyby nie to, że wcale takie nie było. Nie chciał wychodzić, nie chciał się z nikim widzieć a tym bardziej nie chciał przechodzić przez przyjacielską interwencję. Po prostu nie. To było jego piekło, jego drama, poradzi sobie z tym. Nikt nie musiał się wtrącać. Ale cóż, znał tych ludzi od blisko trzech lat i wiedział, że nie odpuszczą, więc lepiej było mieć to z głowy. Poudaje, że słucha, pójdą sobie i znów będzie mógł przestać udawać, że jest lepiej. Bo nie było i nie będzie. Czuł to. Coś się zmieniło, ale jeszcze nie do końca umiał określić, co.

 

Wszedł do salonu powłócząc bosymi stopami po chłodnej podłodze i opadł na fotel, który wydawał się być jedynym wolnym miejscem. Pewnie tak było, bo był strategicznie ustawiony naprzeciwko czwórki milczących ludzi. Jakby był jakimś oskarżonym a oni sądem. Na wpół pusty kubek z kawą postawił na stoliku przed sobą. Nie miała smaku, nie zamierzał jej kończyć.

\- Tylko trzy minuty spóźnienia, nieźle Styles.

\- Cokolwiek. Zacznijcie już. - Oparł głowę na dłoni, drugą bawiąc się nitką swetra. Im szybciej zaczną tym szybciej skończą.

\- Cokolwiek? Zacznijcie już? Czy ty się słyszysz? Do cholery, nie obchodzi cię, że odchodziliśmy od zmysłów, bo od niedzieli nie było z tobą kontaktu? Nie odbierałeś telefonów, nie otwierałeś drzwi, nie dawałeś znaku życia! I jedyne, co masz do powiedzenia to… trzymajcie mnie, bo mu przypierdole. - Tak, Clare zdecydowanie była zdenerwowana, ba, nawet ośmielił się twierdzić, że wkurzona. I w pewnym sensie to rozumiał, ale w znacznie większym stopniu spływało to po nim jak po kaczce.

\- To, co Clare próbuje przekazać, Harry, to, to, że martwiliśmy się o ciebie. I nawet, jeśli postanowiliśmy ci dać poniedziałek i wtorek na cokolwiek tutaj robiłeś, to twój brak odzewu w środę, a później to wycie przelały czarę. - Mitch mówił spokojnie, jego twarz jak zawsze pozostawała niewzruszona i Styles zastanawiał się jak to jest możliwe. Taki stopień opanowania. Po nim wszystko było od razu widać, chyba, że starał się naprawdę mocno ukryć uczucia, a i tak zazwyczaj maska spadała szybciej niż by chciał. Rowland za to nawet w najbardziej stresujących czy ogólnie ciężkich sytuacjach pozostawał niczym wykuty w kamieniu. Niesamowite. - Naprawdę napędziłeś nam wczoraj strachu.

Jedyne, co wyłapał z całej wypowiedzi, co naprawdę go zainteresowało, to, że był czwartek. Czyli spędził na rozpadaniu się cztery noce i trzy dni. Wydawało mu się jakby minęły lata, wieki, tysiąclecia. A to były tylko ponad siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny. Fascynujące jak postrzeganie czasu zależało od stanu, w jakim się znajdowałeś. Jak widać rozpadanie się działało na podobnie do pracy w biurze. Minuty wydające się godzinami, godziny jak całe lata. Tak. Po tych czterech dniach czuł się stary. Stary, zniszczony i zmęczony.

\- Czy ty nas słuchasz?

\- Szczerze? Nie bardzo. - Wzruszył ramionami, starając się wyglądać niewinnie. - Doceniam to, że się martwiliście, ale jak widzicie już jest dobrze.

\- Kłamiesz. Wczoraj znaleźliśmy cię nieprzytomnego na podłodze, sądząc po stanie mieszkania i twojego ciała jedyne, co robiłeś przez ten czas, to powolne zabijanie się. Masz czelność wmawiać nam, że wszystko jest już dobrze? - Clare znów się uniosła i Adam musiał położyć jej dłonie na ramionach, bo wyglądała jakby naprawdę miała się na niego rzucić.

\- Nie kłamię, po co miałbym to robić? - Oczywiście, że kłamał, bo nie było dobrze. Nie było nawet lepiej, ale oni nie musieli o tym wiedzieć. - Owszem, miałem mały kryzys, tak mały Sarah, przestań prychać, to ja w tym towarzystwie robię za kota, ale już jest dobrze. Przykro mi, że się martwiliście. Przepraszam za to, nie miałem zamiaru was przestraszyć. - Naprawdę nie miał, bo jeśli już o nich myślał, były to raczej te ciemne i negatywne myśli o tym, że doprowadził się do takiego stanu przez nich. Ale teraz, teraz siedząc przed nimi, było mu już wszystko jedno. - Skoro to już ustaliliśmy, to jest coś jeszcze, o czym chcieliście porozmawiać?

\- Powiedzmy, że ci wierzymy młody, ale będziemy cię bacznie obserwować. Jeszcze jedna taka akcja a nas popamiętasz - powiedziała Sarah, wstając i pociągając za sobą Mitcha. Clare bez słowa wyszła zaraz za nimi, ale Harry wiedział, że nie będzie długo się na niego wściekać. Adam jednak pozostał na miejscu, przypatrując mu się w milczeniu. Miał ochotę zacząć się wiercić pod tym spojrzeniem, ale powstrzymał się. Z trudem, ale jednak utrzymywał neutralny wyraz twarzy, chcąc po prostu zostać samemu, bo powoli docierało do niego, co się zmieniło.

\- Wiesz Harry, Silver potrafi być bardzo przekonująca, ale nauczyłem się nie wierzyć w żadne jej zapewnienie, kiedy zachowuje się dokładnie tak, jak ty teraz, bo to zazwyczaj znaczy, że kłamie jak z nut. - Cichy głos mężczyzny brzmiał głośno i wyraźnie w pustym mieszkaniu. - Nie wierzę ci i nie próbuj mnie przekonywać, nie chcę słuchać więcej kłamstw. Po prostu wiedz, że jeśli chciałbyś pogadać ja i Emi zawsze chętnie cię wysłuchamy. Proszę cię, nie zrób niczego głupiego, masz ludzi, którym na tobie zależy.

\- Przykre, że mi nie wierzysz, ale to twój wybór - odpowiedział cicho, znów bawiąc się nitką. Wiedział, że jego maska nie wytrzymałaby kontaktu wzrokowego z mężczyzną, który właśnie kierował się do drzwi. - Jedyne, co zamierzam teraz zrobić to obronić tytuł i znaleźć porządną pracę.

\- Oferta jest ciągle aktualna.

Wyszedł zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi, a Harry dopiero po kilku minutach wypuścił drżący oddech pełen ulgi. Poszli sobie. Pogadali i poszli, tak jak przewidywał. Nie był takim najgorszym aktorem, mimo że znali go dość długo dali się nabrać. Nie było lepiej, nie było dobrze i nie będzie. Nie, kiedy siedząc przed nimi powoli dochodziło do niego, dlaczego czuł się inaczej, dlaczego nie miał ochoty już płakać. Ani rozpaczać, ani ratować swojego zgniłego serca w kawałkach. Te kilka dni poza rozpadem i całkowitym złamaniem doprowadziły do czegoś jeszcze. Do czegoś, co w pewnym sensie przyniosło mu ulgę. Po prostu czuł się pusty w środku, jakby nie było już nic, jakby wszystkie uczucia wyparowały pozostawiając głuche echo bólu, cierpienia i smutku.

Był jak naczynie, z którego wylano zawartość, pozostawiając gnijące resztki. Jak robot wykonujący automatycznie podstawowe czynności, ale niedający z siebie nic więcej poza pustymi gestami. Pusty. Zamknięty na cztery spusty, niedopuszczający do siebie niczego. W jakimś sensie mu się to podobało, ale z drugiej strony, czy wciąż był sobą skoro nie czuł nic? Czy puste naczynie w dalszym ciągu było przydatne? Możliwe. Może to sprawdzi. Ale najpierw spróbuje zapełnić tą pustkę. Z tą myślą, podniósł się, założył buty i ruszył do sklepu na rogu, z którego po krótkim czasie wyszedł z siatką pełną obijających się o siebie butelek. Może to pozwoli mu poczuć cokolwiek poza tym odległym echem.

 

Przez kolejne dni Harry podążał według schematu, który sam się wytworzył. Wstawał rano, wypijał kawę i wychodził do biblioteki uniwersyteckiej, gdzie spędzał długie godziny na badaniu i analizowaniu miast całego świata. Nie kłamał, kiedy powiedział Adamowi, że zamierza obronić tytuł, mimo że jeszcze całkiem niedawno był przekonany, że zrobi to w następnym terminie. Ale teraz, w jego przedziwnym stanie, geografia przestrzenna metropolii wydawała się cudowną wręcz odskocznią. Jego praca końcowa rosła każdego dnia, a promotor, dotąd dość na niego cięty, był zaskoczony. Chyba nawet przebąkiwał coś o nowatorskim spojrzeniu na wiele kwestii, które mogło zmienić panujące dotąd poglądy, ale Harry tak naprawdę nie słuchał jego wywodów, kiedy każdego dnia oddawał mu do sprawdzenia kolejny rozdział pracy. Albo dwa, jeśli naprawdę się zawiesił nad mapami i równaniami. To było odprężające i wypełniało pustkę w jego głowie w przyjemny sposób.

Ze spotkania z promotorem szedł albo do kawiarni na swoją zmianę, albo pilnować czyichś dzieci. Ewentualnie - zdarzyło się to tylko dwa razy - szedł na rozmowę o pracę, chociaż tak naprawdę nie chciał żadnego z tych stanowisk. I oni jego najprawdopodobniej też nie chcieli, bo do tej pory nie dostał odpowiedzi. Niewielka strata, nie przejmował się tym w ogóle. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później przyjmą go gdzieś i tak naprawdę było mu obojętne, kiedy to się stanie i gdzie to  będzie. Po prostu chciał czegoś, co zajmie mu myśli, kiedy jego praca będzie już obroniona.

Żeby podreperować swój budżet zgodził się również na bycie fotografem na kilku ślubach czy innych, rodzinnych uroczystościach. Płacili dobrze, dostawał darmowe jedzenie, które i tak tylko dziobał, więc czemu nie. Pieniądze nie śmierdzą, jak to kiedyś gdzieś usłyszał. A czas, który tam spędzał, był zbyt zapełniony wymaganiami ludzi, żeby mógł myśleć. Same plusy, teoretycznie. W praktyce, coś skręcało go w środku za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na zakochane pary, ślubujące sobie miłość do grobowej deski. Nie mógł się powstrzymać do zakładania jak długo będą żyli w swojej kolorowej bańce zanim zderzą się z rzeczywistością. Bo przecież nic nie trwa wiecznie, ale on był tylko fotografem, nikt nie słuchałby jego opinii.

Tak mijały mu kolejne dni. Nauka i praca. A potem szedł do sklepu, zapełniał koszyk tym, co zwykle i wracał do pustego, cichego mieszkania, zdeterminowany by coś poczuć. Niestety pustka wciąż pozostawała tak samo rozległa, z tym samym echem odbijającym się głucho od ścian. I nie ważne ile w siebie wlał, wciąż kończyło się tak samo. Bandana, łóżko i odpływanie do szczęśliwej krainy. Szczęśliwej krainy smakującej solą i octem. Wyniszczał się, ale niewiele go to obchodziło, tak naprawdę prawie nic go nie obchodziło. Jednak po komentarzu Clare na temat jego marnego wyglądu - zastanawiał się jak według niej powinien wyglądać człowiek ze złamanym sercem i wyprany z uczuć, ale na szczęście potrafił ugryźć się w język zanim zapytał - zapisał na siłownię niedaleko mieszkania. Nie miał na to ochoty, ale nie chciał słuchać komentarzy, więc sumiennie ćwiczył z trenerem i o dziwo nie było to takie złe. Pocąc się wyrzucał z siebie wszystko, nie mając czasu na myślenie. Same pozytywy. Poza wmuszaniem w niego jedzenia. To była część, z którą miał najwięcej problemów. Wszystko smakowało jak trociny. Za każdym razem. Nie ważne, co to było. A Harry, kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzał nie był kornikiem, nie gustował w drewnianych opiłkach. A może właśnie był?

 

I to nie było złe, nawet podobało mu się takie życie. Zorganizowane, proste, bez ciągłej karuzeli uczuć. Monotonne. Pusta egzystencja dla pustego człowieka.

 

Ten dzień w teorii miał być taki sam jak wszystkie poprzednie. Monotonne jak ostatnie sześć tygodni. Wczoraj w końcu się obronił - jego promotor puszył się jak paw, kiedy komisja chwaliła go za nowatorskie spojrzenie, jakby to o nim a nie o Harrym mówili - a dziś był piątek i jego plan, lekko zmodyfikowany, wyglądał tak samo jak każdego poprzedniego. Praca i dom. Miło i nudno. Ale kiedy tylko podniósł opuchnięte powieki tego ranka i spojrzał na telefon, zauważył wiadomość od siostry. Wiadomość, która wyraźnie informowała, że zjawi się u niego koło południa i zostanie na weekend. Cudownie. Psia jego mać.

 

Równo w południe zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi - głośne ding dong, którego szczerze nie znosił - przerywając mu wycieranie ostatniej szklanki. Po kawie z resztką whisky był w stanie ogarnąć swoją pieczarę na tyle dobrze, że nic nie powinno wyglądać podejrzanie, więc spokojnie odłożył ścierkę i przybierając najbardziej radosny wyraz twarzy, na jaki było go stać otworzył drzwi.

\- Wyglądasz jak żaba z kijem w tyłku, która naćpała się oparami płynu do sprzątania.

\- Ciebie też dobrze widzieć siostrzyczko - mruknął przepuszczając kobietę w drzwiach. To będą ciężkie dni. Bardzo.

\- Tak, tak. Cokolwiek. Przyniosłam obiad z tej chińskiej knajpki tutaj obok, mam nadzieję, że nie jadłeś. - Nie jadł. Jako że w tym tygodniu odpuścił sobie treningi i był zbyt zajęty przygotowaniem do obrony, nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio coś jadł. - A teraz, skoro dostałeś wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby się ogarnąć, gadaj. - Gemma wycelowała w niego pałeczkami oblepionymi sosem.

\- Nie machaj tak tym, bo mi wydłubiesz oko. - Sięgnął po jedno z pudełek, na szczęście trafiając na to ze smażonym makaronem. Miał nadzieję, że ignorowanie pytania będzie dobrą strategią, ale niestety, jego siostra wydawała się tego nie łapać. - Robisz mi jakąś rodzinną interwencję, czy coś w tym stylu? - Westchnął ciężko, przeżuwając powoli pierwszy, i jedyny do tej pory, kęs.

\- Jakby to była interwencja, mama byłaby tu ze mną. No dalej żabolu, nie mam całego dnia na twoje zagrywki zmylające.

\- Myślałem, że zostajesz do niedzieli? - Rzeczywiście, miała ze sobą tylko torebkę, a znał swoją siostrę na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że to za mało na weekendowy przyjazd.

\- Bo zostaję do niedzieli, ale w mieście. U ciebie i tak nie ma gdzie spać. No chyba, że zbuduję sobie łóżko z tych butelek, które pochowałeś po kątach. Naprawdę myślałeś, że nie zauważę?

\- Miałem nadzieję, że nie będziesz się wtrącać, choć ten jeden raz. - Grzebał w swoim pudełku, czując jak żołądek zaciska mu się nieprzyjemnie. Nie był pewny czy to z powodu nerwów, czy przez to, że był odzwyczajony od jedzenia. Najprawdopodobniej chodziło o obie te rzeczy. Gemma jak nikt inny potrafiła go przejrzeć, nawet, jeśli nikt inny nie zauważał niczego dziwnego ona widziała. Zawsze. Ustępowała zaszczytnego pierwszego miejsca tylko jednej osobie, a Clare i Adam deptali jej po piętach, przez co Harry podejrzewał, że któreś z tej dwójki miało coś wspólnego z jej wizytą.

\- Nie wtrącałam się trzy lata temu i zobacz gdzie cię to zaprowadziło - prychnęła odkładając puste opakowanie na niski stolik i wymownie spojrzała na jego wciąż pełne zimnego już makaronu. Milczał. Nauczył się przez ostatnie tygodnie, że to najlepszy sposób na poradzenie sobie z osobami, które w jakiś dziwny sposób uważały, że wiedzą więcej o jego życiu niż on sam. Irytujące gnojki. To było jego życie i umiał radzić sobie z własnymi problemami. Nie potrzebował pomocy, dziękuję kurwa bardzo. - Rozumiem. Jak wyciągniesz głowę z własnego tyłka i będziesz chciał pogadać znajdź mnie.

Nie zatrzymywał jej. Po co? Od początku nie miał ochoty na tą wizytę, przez którą odwołał swoją zmianę w kawiarni i pilnowanie dzieci Silverstonów. Niech idzie, skoro nie jest w stanie zaakceptować tego jak sobie radzi. Bo sobie radził, do cholery, tylko nikt tego nie widział. Powinien im wszystkim sprawić okulary. Ze szkłami jak denka od słoików. Radził sobie. Żył. A to już było coś.

\- A, i Harry? - Podniósł wzrok, na stojącą w drzwiach Gemmę, tylko udając zainteresowanie. Niech sobie już idzie, niech zostawi go w spokoju. - Wiem, że jesteś upartym osłem, ale jeśli gdzieś tam zostały jakieś szare komórki niewyżarte przez alkohol, to zrób sobie i nam wszystkim przysługę i obejrzyj The F Word.

I tyle ją widział. Całe szczęście. Maska opadła, rozbijając się na kawałeczki z głuchym odgłosem. Pustka wróciła, tak samo jak chęć, żeby ją czymś wypełnić. Jego codzienność. Walka o każdy kolejny oddech, każdą kolejną minutę. Ale przecież sobie nie radził. Niech ich wszystkich szlag trafi, jeśli sobie nie radził.

\- Po moim trupie obejrzę ten program - warknął, wyrzucając wciąż pełne opakowanie makaronu do kosza. Pusta torebka powędrowała tuż zanim, jako że Gemma nie wzięła nic poza ich daniami. Żadnego deseru, którego i tak by nie zjadł. Żadnych ciasteczek z wróżbą.

 

Sam nie do końca wiedział jak to się stało, że znalazł się na kanapie, owinięty w koc niczym burrito, z pudełkiem lodów na kolanach i musującym winem na stoliku. Nie miał pojęcia, co go podkusiło, żeby wyszukać The F Word i włączyć pierwszy odcinek ostatniego sezonu, ale cóż, teraz pozostało mu wpatrywać się w swoją twarz na ekranie laptopa. I to nie tak, że nie mógł tego wyłączyć w cholerę, bo mógł, i nawet był tego bliski, kiedy jego własna twarz zapełniała cały kadr, ale powstrzymał się. A raczej coś go powstrzymywało. Może chodziło o zżerającą go ciekawość, albo to po prostu jego głupia siostra rzuciła na niego jakiś urok. W każdym razie, siedział i oglądał jak pokonują przeciwników z miażdżącą wręcz przewagą, a Gordon Ramsay robi z siebie i ze swoich gości idiotów. Musiał przyznać, że było to odprężające przeżycie. No może poza tymi przypadkami, gdy kamerzysta zdecydowanie zbyt dużo uwagi poświęcał właśnie jemu. Pamiętał tego gościa, oj pamiętał. Był on jednym z powodów, przez które nie chciał wracać do programu, plasował się zaraz za samym Los Angeles, a to już coś znaczy. Wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie tego obleśnego uśmieszku i szarmanckiego inaczej zaproszenia na kolację ze śniadaniem. Obrzydlistwo. Skąd się w ogóle brali tacy ludzie.

Kolejne odcinki przyciągały jego uwagę jedynie we fragmentach o samym gotowaniu. Wyłączał się, kiedy Gordon próbował - po raz kolejny - pobić rekord Guinnessa w ilości rozbitych jedną ręką jajek, czy uczestnicy opowiadali historie swojego życia. Pakował wtedy kolejną łyżkę lodów do ust i pozwalał myślom dryfować wokół techniki krojenia cebuli w piórka. Tak było aż do piątego odcinka, kiedy kapitan jednej z drużyn przyciągnął jego wzrok. Znał go, spotkali się w szóstym odcinku, kiedy jako kapitanowie zwycięskich drużyn spotkali się na kolacji. Nawet przyjemnie się z nim rozmawiało, co znacznie zmniejszyło stres Harry’ego z powodu kolejnego pobytu w LA, ale kiedy wino i drinki zaczęły szumieć w głowie mężczyzna zmienił się w kolejnego oblecha, który nie potrafił trzymać rączek przy sobie. Do cholery, co było z tymi ludźmi nie tak? Tego, czego nie wiedział wtedy - a szkoda, bo zapewne nie skończyłoby się tylko na kieliszku wina na białej koszuli - to fakt, że Austin miał żonę. Ba, miał żonę, córkę i kolejne dziecko w drodze. Miał to wszystko, a i tak składał Harry’emu bardzo niemoralne propozycje. Pieprzony sukinkot.

Myśląc o tym jak zdrada wydawała się być łatwa i nieznacząca dla ludzi w tych czasach przegapił kolejne trzy odcinki. Jedyne, co zapamiętał, to, że musi wrócić do siódemki, żeby jeszcze raz zobaczyć przepis na tuńczyka. To znaczy, rejestrował je wszystkie, ale tak szybko jak pojawiały się w jego głowie tak szybko znikały zastąpione przez wzburzone myśli. Nie mógł pojąć jak, dla chwili własnej przyjemności, dla chwili zapomnienia, można było tak skrzywdzić drugą osobę. Jakim zwyrodnialcem trzeba było być? Nie, po prostu tak się nie robi. Nie i już. Nie ma na to żadnego wytłumaczenia. Nie ma, nie dla Harry’ego. Próbował ugasić winem złość buchającą w jego wnętrzu, ale działało to zupełnie odwrotnie. Cóż, trudno.

Najwyraźniej wino musujące nie było odpowiednie do gaszenia złości. Albo potrzebował większej ilości, bo to smakowało jak ocet i sól. Z tą myślą zatrzymał odtwarzanie, żeby udać się do kuchni i wyciągnąć kolejną butelkę różowego trunku z lodówki. Przy okazji złapał za pudełko lodów czekoladowych, bo poprzednie zdążyły zamienić się w nieapetyczną papkę. Tak obłowiony wrócił do oglądania, po raz kolejny skupiając się jedynie na kulinarnej części programu, nawet, jeśli Gordon goniący za pytonem był dość zabawnym zjawiskiem, to Harry jedynie wpakował więcej lodów w usta. To naprawdę było jedno wielkie telewizyjne, ustawione i zrobione pod publiczkę gówno. Mógł tak twierdzić, bo widział jak to wyglądało od środka. Jeśli ktoś był tylko widzem przed ekranem rzeczywiście mogło się podobać, sam kiedyś namiętnie śledził poprzednie sezony, ale skończyło się, kiedy pierwszy raz postawił stopę w restauracji otwierającej drzwi jedynie raz w tygodniu.

Dlaczego wciąż to oglądał? Dlaczego wciąż tu siedział?

Poznał odpowiedź na to pytanie wraz z początkiem kolejnego odcinka. Powinien się tego spodziewać, w poprzednich dziewięciu go nie było, więc oczywistym powinno być, że pojawi się w dziesiątym, ale Harry i tak zakrztusił się pitym winem i prawie spadł z kanapy. Ale co się dziwić skoro w pierwszej sekundzie po czołówce został zaatakowany przez niebieskie ukochane oczy? Te, za którymi tęsknił przez trzy lata i które pojawiały się w koszmarach nie pozwalając spać. Spanikował. Spanikował, zatrzasnął laptopa nawet o tym nie myśląc, po czym zerwał się z kanapy pozwalając by koc spadł na podłogę i po prostu wybiegł. Bo to było za dużo. Tylko te oczy wystarczyły, żeby ból wrócił. Już nie był echem, lekkim wspomnieniem, nie. Teraz znów uderzał z całą mocą i to nie było dobre. Nie dla Harry’ego. Nie w tym momencie. Nie, kiedy złość na zdradzających facetów wciąż drgała pod skórą.

Szedł przed siebie, nie zgrabnie omijając ludzi spieszących się w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Zawsze się spieszyli, była to jedna z zasad wpojonych w DNA mieszkańców Nowego Jorku. Gnaj przed siebie, życie ci ucieka. A gówno prawda! Dalej się do tego nie przyzwyczaił i nie miał zamiaru. To nie tak, że nigdy wcześniej o tym nie myślał, raczej odwrotnie, myślał o opuszczeniu tego miasta, od kiedy tylko się w nim pojawił, i chyba w końcu dorósł do tego, żeby je opuścić. Nie dzisiaj, ale w najbliższym czasie. Tak to był dobry pomysł. Wyrwać się, wyjechać gdzieś daleko, żeby odciąć się jeszcze bardziej. I żeby, do cholery, nie lądować w tej samej kawiarni, którą omijał szerokim łukiem przez ostatnie tygodnie, z kubkiem parującej herbaty przed sobą. Musi pojechać gdzieś gdzie nie będzie herbaty.

\- Pieprzony napar z pieprzonych liści - mruknął, upijając pierwszy łyk i standardowo krzywiąc się na smak. Ale później, zamiast irytacji, której się spodziewał, bo przecież nawyk wciąż w nim pozostał, pojawił się spokój. Dziwny spokój. Taki, który kazał mu podnieść tyłek i czym prędzej wrócić do mieszkania. - Co jest? - Kolejny łyk tylko wzmocnił tą chęć zupełnie nie ważąc na fakt, że powrót oznaczał zmierzenie się z niebieskim spojrzeniem i głosem zniekształconym przez nagranie. Nie chciał wracać. Opierał się aż do końca kubka i chyba po raz pierwszy żałował, że nie serwowali herbaty w większych naczyniach. Męczył ostatnie łyki, dozował je sobie, ale w końcu musiał się poddać. - Cóż, raz kozie parówka. Gorzej już i tak ze mną nie będzie.

 

I znowu. Siedział na kanapie, owinięty kocem, z nowymi lodami i nowym winem - musi zacząć szanować jedzenie, nie było go stać na marnowanie go - i patrzył na zamkniętego laptopa jakby był gadem. Bardzo jadowitym, obślizgłym gadem. Najgorszym z najgorszych. Był takim idiotą. Bał się programu telewizyjnego. Nagranego programu telewizyjnego, w którym brał udział jego były. Ten sam, który go złamał, skrzywdził, rozwalił na kawałki. Cóż, chyba miał jednak powody do obaw. Głupie, bo głupie, w końcu gorzej być nie mogło, ale jednak. Ale co z tego, skoro ciekawość drążyła mu dziurę w brzuchu?

\- Dawaj, nie bądź taką ciotą - mruknął do siebie i podniósł klapkę, zanim iskierka odwagi zdążyła zgasnąć. Nacisnął przycisk odtwarzania i jeśli przy poprzednich odcinkach nie zwracał uwagi na nic, co nie wiązało się z gotowaniem, tak teraz chłonął każde słowo.

 

\- _Ostatnią drużyną biorącą udział w tej edycji The F Word są The Rouge. Na co dzień mieszkająca w Los Angeles grupka przyjaciół, która swoją miłość do gotowania odkryła zupełnie przez przypadek._

 

Nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć,  kiedy po raz kolejny podali nazwę drużyny. To przywoływało wspomnienia tych beztroskich czasów, kiedy jeszcze byli tylko bandą dzieciaków szlajających się po ulicach i parkach. Dobre czasy, które dawno minęły. Uśmiech powiększył się na widok tak znajomej piątki wspólnie krzątającej się w kuchni. To było nowe widzieć ich wszystkich w pomieszczeniu, w którym to on niepodzielnie panował przez kilka lat, ale mimo wszystko wydawali się tam pasować. I pewnie uśmiechałby się dalej gdyby na ekranie nie pojawił się mały blondynek. Cios prosto w złamane, zgniłe serce, ale naprawdę mógł się tego spodziewać. To dziecko było integralną częścią życia, do którego Harry już nie należał.

 

\- _Kiedy pojawił się Freddie naprawdę wiele się zmieniło. Nie byłem i myślę, że wciąż nie jestem przygotowany do roli rodzica, ale staram się dać z siebie wszystko, bo ten mały człowieczek jest całkowicie zdany na mnie. Tylko na mnie, moją rodzinę i na tą czwórkę wariatów również, ale w mniejszym stopniu. To dla niego nauczyłem się gotować, dziecko nie może żywić się fast foodami, a to był główny składnik mojej diety zanim się pojawił…_

 

Harry zmarszczył brwi słuchając spokojnego głosu Louisa, podczas gdy migawki jego z dzieckiem pojawiały się na ekranie. Słuchał, ale znaczenie słów nie docierało do niego. Albo docierało, ale nie był pewny czy rozum nie płata mu figli. Dla pewności odtworzył ten fragment jeszcze raz i tak, nie mylił się, dobrze słyszał za pierwszym razem, przez co jego brwi zmarszczyły się jeszcze bardziej. Coś mu nie pasowało, coś mówiło mu, że… nie, to tylko głupia nadzieja znów dawała o sobie znać.

 

\- _Louis w ciągu ostatnich lat przeszedł przez prawdziwe piekło._ \- Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od prychnięcia podczas wywiadu z Niallem. Przez piekło to on przeszedł za sprawą Tomlinsona. Ot, co. Nie będzie robił z siebie ofiary, skoro nie potrafił utrzymać interesu w spodniach. - _Wiadomość o ciąży, pojawienie się Freddiego, adopcja i cała związana z nią papierologia. A do tego koniec wieloletniego związku. To prawie go złamało, ale nie poddał się. Oczywiście, że mu pomogliśmy, wszyscy tam byliśmy dla ich dwójki, a przy tym udało nam się nauczyć gotować coś więcej niż suchą jajecznicę i spalone tosty._

 

Po raz kolejny musiał zatrzymać odtwarzanie, cofnąć i odtworzyć ten fragment jeszcze raz, bo tym razem był pewny, że słuch płata mu figle. Niemiłe figle. Cholernie przerażające figle. Ale słuchając Horana od początku słowa się nie zmieniły, wciąż brzmiały tak samo. Jak kamienie uderzające w jego czaszkę. Mocno. Boleśnie. I jeśli wcześniej był przekonany, że to tylko niemrawe podrygi nadziei tak teraz tańczyła ona kankana. W parze ze wstydem i zażenowaniem, a dyrygowała im głupota na współ z dumą. Cholera jasna, na pewno mu się wydawało.

 

\- _Adoptowałem Freddiego, kiedy jego matka rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, bo dzieciak nie był niczemu winny, chociaż cała sytuacja była naprawdę bardzo popiep… pokręcona. Miałem tylko dwadzieścia cztery lata, przez własną głupotę straciłem miłość mojego życia i prawie się poddałem…, ale przyjaciele i rodzina dali mi wsparcie i siłę, a Freddie obudził miłość do gotowania. Na początku było ciężko, ale teraz, patrzcie gdzie jesteśmy!_

 

Nie był pewny czy pamięta jak się oddycha. Po prostu siedział, patrząc się na ekran, który wyświetlał uśmiechniętego Louisa i czuł jak wszystko się rozpada. Po raz kolejny w ciągu kilku tygodni. To było za dużo. Zdecydowanie za dużo dla jego nadszarpniętej psychiki i złamanego serca. Które, do kurwy nędzy, wcale nie musiało być złamane, wcale nie musiało gnić od trzech lat. Nie musiało. Nie, jeśli dobrze połączył fakty i szczątkowe informacje. A na to wyglądało.

\- Cholera jasna… - Nie oglądał dalej, to była wystarczająca, a nawet zbyt duża ilość informacji jak na jedno posiedzenie. Automatycznie sięgnął po wino i nie kłopocząc się nawet braniem kieliszka pociągnął długie łyki. Alkohol nie pomagał, nigdy tak naprawdę tego nie robił, ale przynosił to złudne uczucie odprężenia, jakby unosił się na chmurce ponad swoimi problemami, żeby mógł z niego zrezygnować. A wszyscy bogowie świata raczą wiedzieć, że w tym momencie potrzebował się rozluźnić. - Ja pierdolę, jasna cholera…

Dostał prawdą prosto w twarz. Tą samą prawdą, przed którą uciekał, której nie chciał i bez której nie mógł poprawnie funkcjonować. I oto miał ją przed oczami, tak jak wszyscy, którzy kiedykolwiek obejrzą ten program, ten odcinek, i zobaczą Louisa Tomlinsona mówiącego ze spokojem o stracie swojej miłości i adopcji chłopca. Louisa, który uśmiechał się opowiadając o ostatnich latach swojego życia, ale jego uśmiech nie sięgał oczu. Nie było zmarszczek, nie było błysku. Zamglony błękit, który na nowo rozrywał serce Harry’ego.

Jedna butelka zmieniła się w dwie, popołudnie w wieczór, a on wciąż siedział patrząc w zatrzymany kadr i mamrocząc przekleństwa na samego siebie. Był głupcem, co nie było niczym nowym, ale jednak wciąż uderzało w niego na nowo. Sprawił sobie piekło na ziemi, bo uniósł się dumą, bo zbyt zraniony nie chciał słuchać. Nikogo. A wszyscy, nawet sam Louis starali się mu wyjaśnić. Ale nie, uparty osioł, nie słuchał. Przekreślił kilka lat znajomości, tak po prostu, bo mieli gorszy czas, więc zdrada Louisa wydawała mu się pasująca do schematu. Był taki głupi. No i teraz ma. Bąbelki rozbijające się na podniebieniu i wyschnięte, szczypiące oczy starające się zapamiętać każdy szczegół ukochanej twarzy, której nigdy więcej nie zobaczy na żywo. Zdecydowanie po tym wszystkim wyprowadzi się na drugi koniec świata, gdzie nikt go nie znajdzie. Tak to był plan. Czas pakować walizki i zmywać się, zanim spali się ze wstydu. Ale najpierw otworzy drzwi tej przebrzydłej istocie, która uwiesiła się na dzwonku, maltretując biedny guziczek i uszy Harry’ego.

Wstał, wciąż owinięty w koc, w jednej dłoni dzierżąc w połowie pełną butelkę wina, w drugiej łyżkę pobrudzoną lodami, i udał się do drzwi, tylko przez chwilę podziwiając to jak świat się kręci i faluje. Bycie pijanym miało swoje zabawne strony, świat wydawał się takim przyjemnym miejscem. Jakby latał na chmurce. Ale ten stan nie trwał długo, upadek z obłoczka był bolesny i otrzeźwiający, kiedy po otworzeniu drzwi napotkał na zdecydowane spojrzenie niebieskich oczu. Tych samych, w które wpatrywał się przez ostatnie godziny, ale żywszych, ładniejszych. Chociaż to wszystko mogło być tylko jedną wielką halucynacją. Wbrew pozorom ponad trzy butelki wina to było dużo. Szczególnie przy małej ilości pożywienia, jaką przyjmował ostatnio. Zaciskający się nieprzyjemnie żołądek dobitnie uświadomił go, że to nie były zwidy. Że młody mężczyzna stojący w jego drzwiach nie był wytworem jego wyobraźni. A słowa, które padły po pierwszym szoku doprowadziły do tego, że organizm Harry’ego zareagował w końcu na wszystko, co się dziś wydarzyło. Szkoda tylko, że przez to przedstawiał jeszcze żałośniejszy obraz samego siebie. Ale co się dziwić, skoro Louis Tomlinson, miłość jego życia, stał w progu jego nowojorskiej klitki wyglądając jak milion dolarów i spokojnie stwierdzał, że…

\- Musimy porozmawiać.

Tak. To było za dużo dla Harry’ego. Zdecydowanie za dużo. I ten smak octu i soli. Za dużo.

 


	5. 5. The L Word - Lucky Loser




Porozmawiać. Oczywiście, że porozmawiają. Jak tylko Harry przestanie praktykować przytulanie muszli klozetowej i wyrzucanie z siebie jedzenia jeszcze z czasów swoich dziesiątych urodzin. Tak, jak tylko przestaną nim wstrząsać torsje, teraz na szczęście tylko te suche, najbardziej irytujące, to urządzi sobie z Tomlinsonem miłą - wcale nie - pogawędkę. Szczegół, że trzy lata za późno, ale skoro dostał od przewrotnego losu szansę na zobaczenie szatyna, to zamierzał ją do cholery wykorzystać. Tylko najpierw musiał uspokoić żołądek. I nerwy. I serce. Cały się musiał uspokoić, a było to niemożliwe, kiedy Louis kucał przy nim i pocieszająco głaskał po plecach. Było zdecydowanie za wcześnie na takie czułości, choć Harry nie mógł udawać, że nie było to miłe. Chłopak zawsze się o niego troszczył, zawsze, od kiedy się poznali. Ale teraz to było za dużo. Potrzebował się opanować. Potrzebował przestrzeni.

\- Możesz wyjść? - Wymamrotał między jedną suchą torsją a drugą, będąc o krok od napicia się wody prosto z klozetu, byleby tylko mieć coś w żołądku.

\- Co? Nie. Musimy porozmawiać. - Oho, ten ostry ton znał aż za dobrze. Zazwyczaj, kiedy się pojawiał, kończyło się na ostrej wymianie zdań i jeszcze ostrzejszym godzeniu, ale tym razem nie miał na to siły. Tak jakby klęczał z głową w kiblu wyrzucając z siebie wnętrzności.

\- Naprawdę słyszałem za pierwszym razem, nie musisz powtarzać. Porozmawiamy, ale z łaski swojej zostaw mnie na chwilę i idź, nie wiem, zrobić sobie herbaty, czy cokolwiek. Byle poza tym pomieszczeniem. - To, że udało mu się powiedzieć to wszystko bez przerwy było małym sukcesem.

\- Porozmawiamy?

\- Nie, jeśli zaraz stąd nie wyjdziesz!

Ciepła dłoń zniknęła z jego pleców i po krótkiej chwili cichy trzask drzwi oznajmił mu, że został sam. Całe, kurwa, szczęście. Torsje zniknęły, ale dla pewności odczekał jeszcze chwilę i dopiero, kiedy był pewny, że nie zabrudzi żółcią łazienki - naprawdę nie miał ochoty tego sprzątać - podniósł się chwiejnie, krzywiąc na ból w kolanach i plecach. Możliwe, że gnając tutaj zbyt gwałtownie skręcił i upadł przy muszli, ale przynajmniej nie poniżył się jeszcze bardziej wymiotując na swojego byłego chłopaka. To byłoby epickie w najgorszym znaczeniu tego słowa. Przepłukał usta, umył zęby i użył trzykrotnie płynu do płukania, który sprawiał, że jego język drętwiał, dlatego męczył tą samą butelkę od dwóch lat, i kiedy był pewny, że jego oddech nie nosi śladu wcześniejszego incydentu podniósł wzrok napotykając na swoje spojrzenie w lustrze.

Wyglądał jak gówno, co odpowiadało temu jak się czuł, czyli równowaga została zachowana. Zacisnął dłonie na umywalce, bo nagle zachciało mu się płakać. Wcześniejszy szok zniknął, już nie przyćmiewał bólu i zażenowania. Spieprzył. Nie tylko on - nie był aż takim idiotą, żeby brać całą winę na siebie - ale zdecydowanie najbardziej. Uparty dureń. Dumą mu się zachciało unosić, psia jego mać. Trzy lata, trzy pieprzone lata powolnego gnicia, plus te ostatnie tygodnie pustki i otępienia. Na własne życzenie Harry’ego. Brawo, kurwa, on. A teraz nie dość, że właśnie odstawił pokaz żenującego zachowania początkującego alkoholika przed swoim byłym chłopakiem, to na dodatek musiał porozmawiać z tym byłym chłopakiem, na co w tej chwili nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. Chciał wyć, drapać, uderzać głową w ścianę, porzucać butelkami, ale na pewno nie chciał rozmawiać. Rozchwianie wróciło, rozgaszczając się obok bólu i zażenowania. Może mógłby zostać w tej łazience i może Tomlinson zrozumiałby niedosłowny przekaz? Kogo chciał oszukać, prędzej zostałby wyciągnięty za szmaty, niż szatyn by mu odpuścił. Harry znał to spojrzenie, które zarejestrował jego pijany umysł zanim postanowił przywitać się z klozetem, i znał ton, ostry, nieznoszący sprzeciwu, którego mężczyzna użył. Nie było innego wyjścia, jak przestać przeciągać wszystko w czasie i stawić czoło rzeczywistości. Może ostało się gdzieś jakieś wino, albo coś mocniejszego, bo na trzeźwo nie da rady. Nie ma bata.

Wyjście z łazienki zajęło mu jeszcze chwilę, wcale nie, dlatego, że starał się ujarzmić włosy, w końcu z rezygnacją sięgając po bandamę. Tak, tą samą, przez którą się załamał, bo był takim masochistą, że nie rozstawał się z nią ani na moment. Znalazł się w kuchni zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, jak na jego gust, ale cóż zrobić skoro jego mieszkanie było niewiele większe niż pudełko na buty. Przesadzał, ale po prostu nie lubił tego miejsca. Zastał Louisa opierającego się o blat z na wpół wypitym kubkiem herbaty, co znaczyło, że ten kretyn w dalszym ciągu pijał wrzątek. Wzruszył ramionami, bo co kto lubi. Jedni piją wrzątek inni codziennie znienawidzony napar. Bez słowa podszedł do lodówki i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami zaczął skanować jej zawartość. To nie tak, że było tam coś więcej niż światło i wyschnięta cytryna, ale sam fakt, że każdy jego ruch był śledzony przez uważne oczy, był wystarczającym powodem, żeby zajmować się tym dłużej niż było konieczne.

\- Przestań się gapić - mruknął zamykając drzwiczki i schylając się do szafki obok, z której, ku swojej radości wyciągnął nienapoczętą butelkę whisky.

\- Zacząłeś pijać herbatę?

\- Co? - Pytanie pojawiło się tak nagle, zaskakując go, że prawie upuścił trzymany w ręku alkohol, co byłoby naprawdę złym omenem.

\- Masz kilka opakowań zielonej herbaty. Zastanawiałem się, czy w końcu się do niej przekonałeś. - Kątem oka widział, jak szatyn wzrusza ramionami, upijając łyk ze swojego kubka. Jak to możliwe, że był tak spokojny, skoro Harry znajdował się o krok od załamania nerwowego, z wyciem na podłodze w pakiecie?

\- Kwestia przyzwyczajenia… - mruknął tylko, dopiero po chwili orientując się, jakie znaczenie miały jego słowa. Pięknie, nie ma to jak pokazać swoją słabość na samym początku. Świetnie.

\- Czyli dobrze, że jednak nie zaparzyłem jednej dla ciebie. Tylko by się zmarnowała. - Louis odstawił kubek do zlewu i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - Będziesz to pił? - Zjechał spojrzeniem na trzymaną przez Harry’ego butelkę.

\- Jeśli mamy rozmawiać, a sądząc po twojej obecności tutaj, to będziemy, bez tego się nie obejdzie. - Skierował swoje kroki do salonu, nie czekając na szatyna. Był pewny, że ten za nim podąży i nie mylił się.

\- Harry czy ty masz problem z alkoholem?

Troska słyszalna w tym pytaniu różniła się tak bardzo od obojętnego tonu, że brunet był pewny, że była wytworem jego wyobraźni. Odstawił butelkę na stół i przez chwilę zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią. Czy miał problem z alkoholem? Z alkoholem, złamanym sercem, sobą, życiem, z wszystkim miał problem i wszystko to przez chłopaka, który wciąż stał za nim, w przejściu między kuchnią a salonem, wyraźnie czekając na odpowiedź, jakby od niej zależał kolejny krok.

\- Poniekąd mam. - Postawił na szczerość i chyba trafił w sedno, bo po chwili usłyszał ciche kroki i brzęk dwóch szklanek odkładanych na stolik. - Niepotrzebne dodawanie sobie zmywania - burknął odkręcając zakrętkę i napełniając szkło alkoholem. Hojnie, bo naprawdę tego potrzebował.

\- Przynajmniej udawaj, że nie jesteś aż takim alkoholikiem, Haz.

Prawie zaczepny ton ze słyszalnym uśmiechem i stare przezwisko, sprawiły, że korek wypadł mu z rąk, uderzając prosto w touchpada będącego w zawieszeniu laptopa. Laptopa, którego ekran rozświetlił się ukazując zatrzymany kadr. Kadr, będący uśmiechającym się Louisem, o ile ten sztuczny grymas można było nazwać uśmiechem. Cisza, która zapadła była bardzo niekomfortowa. Na tyle, że Harry bez wahania sięgnął po szklankę i z radością przyjął pieczenie w podrażnionym gardle, notując sobie jednocześnie, że picie alkoholu po płynie do płukania ust nie było dobrym połączeniem. Miętowa whisky, obrzydlistwo. Naprawdę dobrze wychodziło mu ignorowanie spojrzenia, które wbijało się w niego, gdy powolnym ruchem zamknął klapkę komputera pogrążając ich dwójkę tylko w nikłym świetle z kuchni. Po prostu skupił się na łzach alkoholu na ściankach szklanki. Małe rzeczy po raz kolejny mu pomogły utrzymać się w kupie.

\- Pozwolisz, że zacznę od początku? - Głos Louisa był spokojny i pewny. - Prawie można było powiedzieć, że wyprany z emocji, co sprawiło, że żołądek Harry’ego skręcił się nieprzyjemnie. Miał wrażenie, że ziemia się pod nim zapada, a sam zaczyna się dusić nie mogąc złapać oddechu. Ciemność napierała z każdej strony, a on czuł się jak w potrzasku. Ból znów promieniował na całe ciało z pełną siłą, a wszystko to, dlatego, że szatyn brzmiał tak, jakby wygłaszał przygotowaną wcześniej i wykutą na pamięć mowę. Jakby chciał to odbębnić, mieć z głowy i zniknąć. A Harry nie chciał, żeby zniknął. Nie chciał, żeby jego głos brzmiał tak pusto. Nie chciał do cholery, żeby się poddał i zrezygnował. To mogły być trzy lata, dużo czasu, ale ta przeklęta iskierka nadziei wciąż się tliła. - Haz, wszystko w porządku? Zbladłeś. Znów ci niedobrze? Haz, hej, co jest? Mów do mnie…

Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, rozpadł się. Łzy popłynęły po policzkach, ciałem wstrząsnął szloch i jedyne, co był w stanie zrobić, to odłożyć szklankę na stolik w ostatnim przebłysku zdrowego rozsądku, po czym schować głowę w kolanach, walcząc o każdy oddech. Tego naprawdę było za dużo. Trzy lata udawania. Trzy lata powolnego umierania. Trzy lata nadziei, że może jednak wszystko sobie wymyślił, żeby później najgorszy koszmar okazał się prawdą. Droga przez piekło, załamanie, pusta egzystencja przez ostatnie tygodnie. Płakał, bo w jednej chwili to wszystko zredukowało się do siedzącego obok mężczyzny. Tak obojętnego, że serce Harry’ego po raz kolejny pękło. I płakał, płakał wstrząsany cichym szlochem, kiedy dotarło do niego, że nie ma już szansy na szczęśliwe zakończenie. Że to wszystko trwało zbyt długo i że Louis się poddał, już mu nie zależało. Powie to, co chciał powiedzieć, zamknie ten rozdział i zniknie, a Harry nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy. Bolało. Bardzo bolało.

 

Zdziwił się, gdy ciepłe ramiona owinęły się wokół niego. Uspokajające pocieranie uspokajało oddech i łagodziło spazmy szlochów, kiedy powoli wracał do siebie, po raz kolejny w ciągu kilku minut chcąc zapaść się pod ziemię z zażenowania. Był dorosłym mężczyzną, a póki, co zachowywał się jak jakiś gówniarz. Musiał wziąć się w garść, wysłuchać tego, co chciał powiedzieć Louis i pozwolić mu odejść. Bo tak zachowują się dorośli ludzie i on do cholery da radę. Czym był ten kolejny gwóźdź skoro i tak już przypominał łóżko fakira? Niczym. Da radę. Da radę, do cholery.

\- W porządku? - Znów ta troska, którą sobie tylko uroił, ale pokiwał głową i odsunął się od ciepłego ciała, w zamian sięgając po szklankę. Teraz przynajmniej nie smakowała miętą.

\- Nie, ale co za różnica? Dawaj, chciałeś rozmawiać, to mów.

I znowu cisza. Wibrująca swoją niezręcznością tak, że miał ochotę zdrapać ją ze skóry. To nieprzyjemne uczucie, kiedy wiesz, że to, co usłyszysz nie będzie niczym dobrym, osiadło w jego piersi i, cholera jasna, chciał się tego pozbyć. Niech to się skończy. Byle szybciej, bo mimo pozornego spokoju - drżące dłonie nic nie znaczyły, absolutnie nic - był o krok od kolejnego załamania. Ostatecznego. Upijał kolejny łyk, kiedy Louis westchnął ciężko, jakby podjął jakąś decyzję, i może tak było, może gdyby podniósł wzrok znad szklanki zauważyłby coś, czego mógł się trzymać. Ale nie mógł znaleźć w sobie siły żeby to zrobić. Brązowy alkohol w szklance był wszystkim, co widział.

\- Jak zapewne wiesz, mam syna, Freddiego, miałeś okazję widzieć go podczas finału. I cóż, widziałeś nasz odcinek, co daje ci jakieś pojęcie o całej sytuacji, a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.  Ale nie jestem pewny czy wiesz skąd Freddie się wziął…

\- Wiesz, to dość proste, uczą o tym na biologii. Przeleciałeś jego matkę, zaszła w ciążę, mały się urodził, bum, mamy tatuśka Tomlinsona - rzucił, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od sarkazmu. Czuł jakby była to ostatnia broń, jaka mu pozostała. I zamierzał jej używać tak długo, aż w końcu zostanie sam. Wtedy się rozpadnie, ale teraz musiał się trzymać.

\- Naprawdę dalej w to wierzysz?

\- Nie, ale wiara w to jest dużo łatwiejsza niż przyznanie się do błędu. Co już zrobiłem, nie bój się, uświadamianie mnie, jakim idiotą byłem i jestem nie będzie potrzebne. - Powiedzenie prawdy nigdy nie było trudniejsze, ale zabarwiona sarkazmem gładko przechodziła przez bolące gardło. Wciąż walczył, ale nie tak zacięcie, bo przecież i tak przegra.

\- Pozwól mi najpierw opowiedzieć ci wszystko, a potem zdecydujemy, kto z nas dwóch zasługuje na miano większego idioty.

\- Oczywiście, że ja, ale skoro to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, to dawaj. - I znowu cisza. Naprawdę jej nie lubił. Jak na złość miasto postanowiło wyciszyć dziś swój zwykły szum, albo to po prostu głośne bicie serca Harry’ego zagłuszało wszystko inne.

\- Nie zdradziłem cię. Znaczy, to nie do końca była zdrada.

\- Nie istnieje coś takiego, jak nie do końca zdrada, jesteś tego świadomy? - Zaśmiał się sucho wciąż nie patrząc na szatyna. Kolejna porcja alkoholu spłynęła w dół gardła, przynosząc pieczenie i echo ciepła.

\- Po prostu mnie posłuchaj i sam zdecydujesz, co o tym sądzisz. - Oho, czyżby Harry słyszał irytację? Udało mu się zachwiać spokojem tak szybko, niesłychane.

\- Cokolwiek. Czyli nie zdradziłeś mnie, a raczej nie do końca mnie zdradziłeś. Świetnie.

\- Zapomniałem, jaki potrafisz być trudny - westchnął cicho Louis, i Harry przełknął irytację, widząc kątem oka, jak chłopak pociera twarz. Było w tym geście tyle rezygnacji i zmęczenia, że postanowił siedzieć cicho i po prostu dać mu mówić. Bo przecież nie tylko dla niego musi to być ciężkie. - Jak mówiłem, nie zdradziłem cię. Nie do końca w każdym razie. Poznałem Birannę na imprezie, była przyjazna i wydawała się taka bezproblemowa, a ja naprawdę potrzebowałem się rozluźnić. To nie był nasz najlepszy okres, ciągłe kłótnie o głupoty, problemy na uczelniach i nasze dwa uparte charaktery, to wszystko nałożyło się na siebie, skumulowało i musiałem odreagować. Byłem tak pijany, tak pijanie smutny i rozgoryczony i wściekły, bo czułem, że nie było z nami dobrze, że po prostu wlewałem w siebie drinka za drinkiem ten jeden raz pozwalając sobie nie przejmować się niczym. Przez jedną noc nie czuć się niewystarczającym - umilkł na chwilę, jakby próbował zebrać myśli i ubrać je w słowa. A Harry, Harry po raz kolejny napełnił szklankę, opróżnił ją jednym haustem i napełnił ponownie, ale ciepła dłoń zatrzymała ją w miejscu zanim znów miał okazję wlać w siebie alkohol. Dotyk był elektryzujący, niespodziewany i nie do końca chciany. Nie, kiedy słuchał o tym ciemnym okresie w ich związku, kiedy wszystko szło nie tak, a każda mała rzecz była powodem do wojny. Dla każdego z nich. - Tamtej nocy, zalany w trupa na smutno, pojechałem z Bianną do niej i spałem z nią.

\- Czyli mnie zdradziłeś - mruknął, odtrącając przytrzymującą go dłoń i sięgnął po szklankę. - Wypijmy za to.

\- Nie zdradziłem cię. Byłem pijany i… - Nie dał mu skończyć, śmiejąc się ochryple.

\- Alkohol nie jest żadną wymówką. Zdradziłeś mnie. Spałeś z nią. - Kolejny łyk. I jeszcze jeden. Palenie w gardle nie było w stanie przyćmić bólu rozsypującego się w proch serca. Ta sama dłoń, która wcześniej stanowczo, acz delikatnie powstrzymała go od picia, tym razem zacisnęła się mocno na brodzie Harry’ego zmuszając go ostrym szarpnięciem do spojrzenia w płonące oczy szatyna. Po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę.

\- Do cholery jasnej, przestań mi przerywać i posłuchaj przez chwilę. Tak, byłem pijany. Tak, pojechałem z nią do jej mieszkania. Tak, spałem z nią. Ale nie zdradziłem cię, do kurwy nędzy.

\- Zdradziłeś mnie, bo z nią spałeś.

\- Nie zdradziłem cię idioto. Nie przespałem się z nią, spałem z nią. Spałem, do cholery jasnej. Po prostu spałem.

\- Czyli mnie zdra… - Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo po wychyleniu całej zawartości swojej szklanki, Louis po prostu zamknął mu usta drugą dłonią. Szarpnął się, oczywiście, że to zrobił, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na twarz szatyna, żeby odpuścił.

\- Posłuchaj mnie ty uparty idioto. Nie przespałem się z Brianną. Nie byłbym w stanie tego zrobić i nie przez alkohol. Nie byłbym w stanie cię zdradzić, bo jesteś cholerną miłością mojego życia. Po wejściu do jej mieszkania po prostu padłem na materac i odpłynąłem, a ona położyła się obok. Do niczego nie doszło, chociaż po przebudzeniu nie byłem tego taki pewny, wszystko było zamazane, nieostre, ale wiedziałem, miałem pewność, że nic nie zrobiłem. Wróciłem do ciebie, nie przejmując się informowaniem cię o całej sytuacji, bo, po co? Przecież do niczego nie doszło, a wtedy też było między nami lepiej i nie chciałem tego psuć. Zabij mnie, ale nie przywiązywałem do tego żadnej wagi znów mogąc być z tobą bez kłótni i ciągłych wyrzutów. I wszystko było dobrze, aż pewnego dnia, kiedy byłem na lunchu z Zaynem w barze pojawiła się Brianna. Nie widziałem jej od dwóch miesięcy, a ona tak po prostu oświadczyła mi, że jest w ciąży i to moje dziecko. Wyśmiałem ją, bo, do cholery, nawet jej nie dotknąłem. Nie zdradziłem cię. Ale mimo wszystko wątpliwości się pojawiły. Naprawdę byłem zalany w trupa tamtej nocy. - Zacisnął usta, nabierając głęboko powietrza nosem i kontynuował. - Opowiedziałem o wszystkim chłopakom, potrzebowałem rady, co z tym zrobić, bo Brianna nachodziła mnie coraz częściej, żądając żebym wziął odpowiedzialność za to dziecko. Po usłyszeniu całej historii dostałem po łbie, a potem kazali mi powiedzieć ci o wszystkim i zrobić testy na ojcostwo. Wymusiłem na te testy pod pretekstem jakiejś rodzinnej genetycznej dziedzicznej choroby, bo zabij mnie, ale chciałem mieć dowód na swoje słowa, zanim będę musiał ci powiedzieć. Ale wszystko poszło nie tak. Przyszedłeś do domu, kiedy kłóciłem się z Zaynem, który chciał, żebym powiedział ci natychmiast, usłyszałeś tylko część i wszystko się zawaliło. Wszystko runęło, a ty zniknąłeś na trzy pieprzone lata będąc przekonanym, że cię zdradziłem. Nie zrobiłem tego...

 

Tym razem to Louis wlewał w siebie kolejne szklanki whisky, a Harry nie przeszkadzał mu w tym, wciąż będąc w pewnego rodzaju szoku. Bo to wszystko miało sens, nawet, jeśli brzmiało jak tania wymówka. Mógł dokładnie umiejscowić  wydarzenia w odpowiednim czasie i chyba właśnie to sprawiło, że znajdował się w takim stanie. Jednak wciąż gdzieś głęboko w nim tli się to obezwładniające uczucie, że to właśnie tutaj się skończy, na tej kanapie, w nikłym świetle dobiegającym z kuchni. Jeszcze tylko chwila i wszystko się skończy, ale póki trwało Harry chciał wycisnąć z tych ostatnich minut wszystko, co mógł.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi tego wcześniej? - Spytał się cicho, odkładając pustą szklankę, którą do tej pory obracał w dłoniach zupełnie nieświadomie. Nie chciał więcej alkoholu.

\- Przecież próbowałem. Dzwoniłem, pisałem, nawet wtedy w parku chciałem ci wszystko powiedzieć, ale nie słuchałeś. Więc stwierdziłem, że dam ci trochę przestrzeni i kiedy tylko dostanę do ręki wyniki testów przyjdę do ciebie i wszystko wytłumaczę. - Głos Louisa drżał, kiedy wypowiadał kolejne słowa. Słowa będące czymś, co Harry potrzebował usłyszeć.

\- Ale tak się nie stało…

\- Oczywiście, że się stało! Przyjechałem z wynikami jak tylko je dostałem. Problem w tym, że ciebie już nie było, a twoja mama nie chciała puścić pary z ust. I szukałem cię, naprawdę cię szukałem. A potem...

\- Co potem?

\- Brianna przychodziła co jakiś czas po pieniądze, dostawała je, bo było mi jej szkoda i tak naprawdę była to ostatnia rzecz, o której wtedy myślałem. A później urodził się Freddie i któregoś ranka po prostu znalazłem go w nosidełku pod drzwiami, jedynie z karteczką, że ona nie nadaje się na matkę. I co miałem zrobić? Dzieciak nie był niczemu winny, był rozkoszny i jego uśmiech wyciągnął mnie z czarnej dziury, w której się wtedy znajdowałem. Adoptowałem go, wznowiłem studia w trybie wieczornym, skończyłem je, pracuję z domu i jakoś żyjemy. Ot, cała historia. Po prostu chciałem żebyś wiedział.

Harry milczał. Miał wrażenie, że to wcale nie była cała historia. Że było tam coś więcej, ale skoro Louis nie uznał za odpowiednie podzielić się tym z nim to nie zamierzał nalegać. To, co usłyszał było wystarczające, żeby rozpętać istne tornado w jego głowie. Wspomnienia wirowały mieszając się z nowymi informacjami coraz bardziej, układając się w całość, która wcale mu się nie podobała. Nie wiedział, co zrobić, nie miał pojęcia jak powinien się zachować. Podniósł się z kanapy ignorując zawroty głowy i szybkim krokiem wszedł do kuchni. Druga butelka whisky leżała w szafce z garnkami i za cholerę nie wiedział skąd się tam wzięła, ale to nie było teraz ważne. Złapał ją razem z jedną z ulotek wiszących smętnie na lodówce i wrócił do salonu gdzie Louis, słysząc jego kroki podniósł twarz z dłoni. Harry zarejestrował zaczerwienione, zaszklone oczy i coś ścisnęło go w środku na myśl, że to ostatni raz, kiedy się widzą. Przeżył prawie trzy lata bez jego obecności, na pewno w jakiś sposób uda mu się wytrzymać jeszcze kilka.

\- Zamów pizze, nie wypij wszystkiego, ja zaraz wracam.

\- Co? Harry, co?

Nie odpowiedział. Po prostu wyszedł z mieszkania, nie przejmując się, że jest boso, wszedł piętro wyżej, automatycznie odnalazł odpowiednie drzwi, które jak zawsze były otwarte i, kiedy tylko je za sobą zatrzasnął, otoczył go korzenno ziołowy zapach i ciepłe ramiona, które wydawały się na niego czekać. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze do płuc, czując jak mięśnie rozluźniają się. Ktoś inny objął go od tyłu, kolejny ktoś przywarł do jego boku i już po chwili stał otoczony przez swoich przyjaciół, wciskając twarz we włosy Clare i chłonąc ciche wsparcie.

\- Louis jest u mnie w mieszkaniu - mruknął, otrzymując w odpowiedzi ciche mruczenie. - Powiedział mi wszystko. Powiedział, że mnie nie zdradził. - Kolejne pomruki. - Nie dam rady…

\- Och nie pierdol Styles, oczywiście, że dasz radę. Kto jak nie…

Clare nie było dane skończyć swojej motywującej go do zejścia na dół i zmierzenia się z rzeczywistością gadki, bo od strony salonu dobiegł do nich zdziwiony głos, którego Harry na pewno nie spodziewał się usłyszeć. Ale hej, nie spodziewał się również wizyty siostry, ani wymiotowania przy swoim byłym chłopaku, który po trzech cholernych latach w końcu postanowił mu wszystko wyjaśnić, więc czemu miałby być zaskoczony obecnością Horana w mieszkaniu przyjaciółki. Przecież to było zupełnie normalne. Prawda?

\- Ej ludzie, gdzie was nagle wsysło? O cześć Harry, Louis jest z tobą?

\- Co ty tu robisz Niall? - Spytał wyswobadzając się z wspierających ramion przyjaciół. Po części spodziewał się, jaką dostanie odpowiedź, ale się przeliczył. No tak, to był w końcu Horan.

\- Próbuję wyciągnąć od tej wegetariańskiej wiedźmy przepis na dip do nachosów. To gdzie jest Louis?

\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie dostaniesz przepisu? - Westchnęła zirytowana Sarah, wciąż trwając przy boku Harry’ego, który był tylko odrobinę zdezorientowany.

Bo podejrzewał, co Horan tutaj robił, znaczy w mieście, ale nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego właśnie napastował Jones o przepis, będąc w mieszkaniu Clare. I dlaczego to wszystko wyglądało tak jakby jego przyjaciele dogadywali się z nim bardzo dobrze? Widzieli się raptem przez dwa dni, to chyba z mało na taką zażyłość. I kiedy myślał, że już dziwniej być nie może, kolejne osoby zaczęły pojawiać się w przejściu do salonu. Co do cholery?

\- Czemu stoicie wszyscy w korytarzu? O cześć Harry, gdzie zgubiłeś Louisa?

\- Przenosimy posiadówkę tutaj, że… siemaneczko Harry! Louis nie chowaj się!

\- O cześć młody, czyli jednak posłuchałeś mojej rady, skoro Tomlinsona nie ma od kilkunastu minut. Wiedziałam, że będą z ciebie ludzie. To gdzie ten nizioł?  

\- Liam? Nick? Gemma? Co do… - Nie dokończył, bo do korytarza wszedł Zayn i po przeskanowaniu całej zgrai, spojrzał na Harry’ego tak wściekłym wzrokiem, że brunet aż się cofnął. Nic nie rozumiał. Przyszedł tutaj szukając pocieszenia i wsparcia, a zastał… to coś. Coś, co wyglądało jakby jego przyjaciele, ci obecni i ci dawni, zebrali się w oczekiwaniu na rezultat jego rozmowy z szatynem wciąż czekającym na niego w mieszkaniu. Chyba. Miał taką nadzieję. Odkrząknął ignorując wkurzone spojrzenie Malika, ale zanim zdążył się ponownie odezwać, mulat nie wytrzymał.

\- Nie, kurwa, nie. Nie zrobiłeś tego. Ja pierdolę, zatłukę cię. Gdzie jest Louis, do cholery? - Warczał chłopak, starając się przedrzeć w pobliże Harry’ego, co na szczęście uniemożliwił mu zawsze przytomny Liam.

\- Zayn uspokój się!

\- Nie mam zamiaru. Jeśli ten gówniarz znów go skrzywdził, to nie ręczę za siebie. Nie będę po raz kolejny patrzył jak Louis się rozpada. Gdzie on jest?! Jak coś sobie zrobi to będzie wasza cholerna wina, mówiłem, że to zły pomysł! Ten uparty idiota znów wszystko popsuje i ucieknie.

Jeśli wcześniej Harry był zdezorientowany, tak teraz zupełnie nie wiedział, co myśleć. I w sumie nawet nie chciał myśleć. Nie chciał, bo wyszczekane w złości słowa Zayna w dziwny sposób wypełniły luki w opowieści Louisa i wcale mu się to wypełnienie nie podobało. Tak samo jak nie podobało mu się zwalanie całej winy za wszystko na niego. Owszem, zachował się impulsywnie, uniósł dumą sam przysparzając sobie cierpienia, ale to nie była tylko jego wina. Jak tak na to patrzył teraz, to dokładnie wiedział, kto zawalił. I może nigdy nie uważał na zajęciach z podstaw psychologii, ale kilka rzeczy zostało mu w głowie. A jedną z nich był fakt, że najbardziej oskarżają ci, którzy sami mają coś na sumieniu.

\- Gdybyś się nie wtrącił wszystko mogłoby potoczyć się inaczej - powiedział na tyle głośno, żeby każdy go usłyszał pomimo nieprzerwanego syczenia i warczenia, pozostawiając jednak swój głos spokojnym i wyważonym. Nie chciał brać udziału w tym cyrku. Miał swój własny piętro niżej. - Ty to wiesz Zayn, ja to wiem, Louis to wie i wszyscy to wiedzą. Dobrymi chęciami wybrukowane jest piekło, i w pewien sposób mogę docenić to, że chciałeś, żebym wiedział, ale taka dobra rada na przyszłość. Nie wtykaj nosa w nie swoje sprawy, bo osobiście się postaram, żeby odrobinę bardzo go zdeformować. Traktuj to jak chcesz. A teraz wracam na dół i mam nadzieję, że żadne z was nie wpadnie na pomysł by mnie nachodzić. Żadnego dobijania się do drzwi i żadnego wybijania okien, jasne Clare? Osobiście po was zadzwonię, jeśli Louis będzie was potrzebował. - Wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi, i za nim od nich odszedł usłyszał zbiorowe pytanie, skierowane do Uchimy, na które uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Niech się tłumaczy, japońska wiedźma. On nie miał na to czasu.

\- Jakie wybijanie okien?

 

Przed drzwiami swojego mieszkania natknął się na dostawcę pizzy, który właśnie miał pukać, więc powstrzymał go, płacąc dziwnie wysoką kwotę za dwa placki z dodatkami i skwitował komentarz na temat dziwności tego zamówienia kiwnięciem głową i przepraszającym uśmiechem, chociaż tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówił ten człowiek. W środku wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak jak kilkanaście minut temu, światło z kuchni rozpraszało półmrok w salonie, a zgarbiona sylwetka Louisa znajdowała się dokładnie w tym samym miejscu. Westchnął cicho na ten widok i zapalił małą lampkę schowaną za ledwo żywym fikusem, na co szatyn podniósł gwałtownie głowę.

\- Harry?

\- A spodziewałeś się kogoś innego? To moje mieszkanie. - Usiadł odkładając ostrożnie pudełka między szklanki, butelki i laptopa. - Nie próżnowałeś jak widzę. - Podniósł napoczętą drugą whisky i polał hojnie do obu naczyń.

\- Wybacz. Nie spodziewałem się, że wrócisz, więc zacząłem się przygotowywać do… ekhem... Gdzie byłeś?

\- Na górze. - Świadomie zignorował pierwszą część zdania. Jego mała wycieczka nie przyniosła upragnionych rezultatów, więc wciąż potrzebował chwili, żeby się uspokoić. Da radę, wiedział to, po prostu, jeszcze nie w tym momencie.

\- Byłeś na górze? Po co?

\- Potrzebowałem się uspokoić, ale nie wyszło, bo okazało się, że CASM i The Rouge z moją siostrą urządzili sobie jakąś posiadówkę, na którą nie zostaliśmy zaproszeni. - Pizza pachniała tak dobrze, że po prostu otworzył pierwsze pudełko i wtedy zrozumiał, o czym mówił dostawca. - Zamówiłeś… co… czekaj… czy ty naprawdę zamówiłeś pizzę składającą się ze wszystkich możliwych opcji, jakie mają? Podzieloną na szesnaście kawałków, każdy inny?  

\- Nie byłem pewny, na co masz ochotę, a nie chciałem ryzykować. - Louis wzruszył ramionami, i Harry mógłby przysiąc, że zobaczył lekki rumieniec na jego policzkach.

\- O matko… Dobra, nie ważne, możemy jeść?

\- Czekaj, chcesz tak po prostu jeść? Jak, teraz? Nie uważasz, że…

\- Słuchaj Lou. Tak, uważam, że powinniśmy kontynuować naszą rozmowę, ale jak już mówiłem, moja wycieczka w celu uspokojenia się nie wyszła, więc potrzebuję chwili. Możesz mi ją dać? To nie tak, że skończenie tego przed czy po pizzy cokolwiek zmieni? - Spytał, sprawnie chwytając w dłonie jeden z kawałków, tak naprawdę nie przejmując się tym, co na nim było. Mało ważne szczegóły. - Nie jadłem niczego ciepłego od wieków - mruknął czując roztapiający się na języku ser i sos pomidorowy. Nagle poczuł się naprawdę głodny, do tego stopnia, że nie zwracając uwagi na szatyna pochłonął jeszcze dwa trójkąty, dopiero przy czwartym zwalniając tempo. Sięgnął po szklankę, przez chwilę obserwując łzy z alkoholu, po czym pociągnął łyk oddychając głęboko. Tak. Teraz da radę. - Dobra, możemy kontynuować.

\- Jak to nie jadłeś niczego ciepłego od wieków? - Harry spojrzał na szatyna z uniesionymi brwiami, bo naprawdę? To była pierwsza rzecz, która go interesowała? Czemu nie jadł? Serio?

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to była twoja sprawa, ale skoro chcesz wiedzieć, ostatnio dopadł mnie jadłowstręt - rzucił lekko, bo przecież nie będzie się rozwodził nad tym, że do tej pory wszystko smakowało mu jak trociny. Albo sól i ocet.

\- Ostatnio?

\- Jakieś sześć tygodni temu, tak mniej więcej.

\- Ale wtedy był… - Louis przerwał, a Harry mógł tylko westchnąć ciężko, zanim odwrócił się lekko w jego stronę.

\- Tak. Finał The F Word i cudowna dogrywka. To było prawie sześć tygodni temu i jeśli mam być szczery do tej pory żałuję, że nie zmyłem się stamtąd w momencie, w którym zorientowałem się, że będę gotował przeciwko wam. Serio. Spodziewałem się wszystkiego poza bandą, która potrafiła spalić wodę na makaron. Nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać, obaj wiemy jak było. W każdym razie, zostałem przechodząc przez moje prywatne piekło dla moich przyjaciół. Bo widzisz Louis, te trzy lata, od kiedy wyjechałem były pasmem niekończącego się zaprzeczania, wypychania z pamięci wszystkich wspomnień, wykrzewiania starych nawyków i to wszystko okazało się na nic. Wystarczyły dwa dni w twoim towarzystwie i cały ten pozorny spokój, który budowałem runął, i trzymałem się resztkami sił, które odebrało mi przeklęte ciasto marchewkowe. Nie, naprawdę, to, co powiedziałem wtedy w programie to prawda. Nie upiekłem nic od trzech lat, a oni kazali mi piec ciasto, od którego wszystko się zaczęło. To było za dużo. Więc uciekłem. Mam do tego tendencję, gdy coś mnie przerasta. - Cóż, jak widać miał również tendencję do zmieniania zwykłej odpowiedzi w mały monolog o tym jak chujowe było jego życie. Brawo on, kurwa mać. Nie miał zamiaru o tym wszystkim wspominać, to po prostu wyszło samo i teraz musiał zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami. A to miał być miły, ostatni wieczór zanim jego złamane serce zostanie wyrwane pozostawiając po sobie ziejącą dziurę. Cóż nie wyszło. - W każdym razie, napijmy się.

\- Wygląda na to, jakbyś chciał mnie upić, na zmianę z powodowaniem mini zawałów - mruknął Louis, ale sięgnął po szklankę i upił potężny łyk.

\- Cóż, skoro to coś w rodzaju pożegnania, to chyba możemy się upić. A skoro o zawałach serca mówimy, wyjaśnisz mi, o co chodzi z robieniem sobie krzywdy?

\- Malik i jego długi język… Polej więcej, to będzie długa noc jak widzę.

 

Obudził się, co może nie byłoby dziwne gdyby nie fakt, że ostatnio jedynie, co łapał to pokręcone półsny, czuwanie bardziej niż porządny sen, albo, jeśli już zasypiał to męczyły go koszmary i idąca za nimi bezsenność. A teraz obudził się wypoczęty jak nigdy. Gdzieś na skraju umysłu kołatało się wspomnienie, że kiedyś budził się taki codziennie, ale zanim do niego dotarł uderzył w niego ból głowy. Nie zwalił go z nóg, bo na szczęście leżał, ale był pewny, że przez najbliższy czas nie ruszy się z tego miejsca i z tej pozycji. Na dodatek jego poduszka była przyjemnie miękka i pachnąca. Nie miał takich poduszek, ta musiała być nowa. Ale nie był na zakupach od wieków, więc skąd ona się wzięła? I dlaczego unosi się i opada? Co jest do cholery? Powinien zacząć panikować? Bardziej niż do tej pory?

Z trudem uchylił jedno oko i mimo oślepienia przez słońce zdołał zorientować się, że leżał na własnej kanapie. Tyle dobrze. Teraz trudniejsze zadanie. Musiał ogarnąć, dlaczego jego poduszka się ruszała. Otworzył drugie oko, a ból głowy zaatakował znienacka powodując powrót wszystkich wspomnień z poprzedniego dnia. A raczej wieczora i nocy, bo to one doprowadziły go do odpowiedzi na pytanie, dlaczego jego poduszka się rusza. I dlaczego się wyspał. Cóż, nie powinien się dziwić skoro jego głowa spoczywała na ramieniu Louisa. Śpiącego Louisa. W jego mieszkaniu. Cholera. Na to nie był przygotowany. Myślał, że wczoraj był ostatni raz, kiedy widział szatyna, był gotów dać radę, wytrzymać i rozpaść się zaraz po zatrzaśnięciu przez niego drzwi, ale wychodzi na to, że żadne drzwi się jeszcze nie zatrzasnęły. I nawet, jeśli Harry nie chciał, to ta mała irytująca iskierka nadziei pojawiła się i nie chciała zgasnąć. Bo może to wcale nie był koniec. Albo po prostu dostał przedłużenie wizyty za sprawą whisky. Tak czy siak, podniósł się chwiejnie i najciszej jak umiał dotarł do łazienki, żeby zmyć z siebie odór alkoholu. I być może miał nadzieję, że obecność Louisa na jego kanapie była tylko kacową halucynacją i kiedy wróci wszystko wróci do normy. Puste, ciche mieszkanie, jak jego wnętrze. Norma, ot, co.

Nic nie wróciło do normy. Louis wciąż tam był, śpiąc jak zabity i wyglądając tak niesamowicie dobrze, że Harry nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Co mogło wydawać się lekko przerażające i na pewno takie było, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać, dlatego przysiadł na oparciu kanapy, aby mieć lepszy widok. Bo być może to był właśnie ten ostatni raz. Ten ostatni raz mógł oglądać długie rzęsy rzucające cienie na kości policzkowe. Ostatni raz mógł słuchać spokojnego oddechu i był pewny, że podobne biło jego serce, spokojnie i równo. Chciał go dotknąć, po raz ostatni przejechać palcami po skórze, przekonać się czy wciąż była tak miękka i delikatna, czy zarost na policzkach kłuł tak samo, czy..

\- Gapisz się, to przerażające.

\- Ja pierdole, ale mnie wystraszyłeś - warknął, gdy w końcu odzyskał równowagę. W niebieskich oczach Louisa zamigotały wesołe iskierki, kiedy na niego spojrzał i brunet po raz kolejny zrobił mentalną fotografię. Zaspany chłopak z błąkającym się na ustach małym uśmiechem był definicją domu, ciepła i komfortu. Czegoś, czego Harry nie czuł od bardzo dawna i za czym nieprzerwanie tęsknił. A teraz miał to na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale nie poruszył się, nie zrobił nic, bo to przecież był już koniec. Ich historia dobiegła końca, pozostawiając po sobie złamane serca i słodko-gorzkie wspomnienia.

\- Ja cię wystraszyłem? Wyobraź sobie, że się budzisz i pierwsze, co widzisz to przycupnięty na oparciu żabol, patrzący na ciebie jak sroka w gnat. To jest dopiero przerażające. - Głos Louisa z rana nabierał tej niesamowicie uroczej chrypki, przez co Harry musiał naprawdę się starać, żeby nie spaść ze swojego miejsca.

\- Nie wyglądam jak żaba, co wam się wszystkim uroiło? - Mruknął niezadowolony, ignorując czułe wywrócenie oczami u drugiego chłopaka. - Chcesz się wykąpać i przebrać przed wyjściem? Myślę, że mogę znaleźć coś, co będzie na ciebie pasowało. I jak rozumiem dalej gardzisz kawą?

\- Oczywiście, że nie wyglądasz jak żaba, Haz. Ty wyglądasz jak żabol. I prysznic brzmi świetnie, za to kawa okropnie.

Kiedy Louis zniknął w łazience z naręczem świeżych ręczników, dresami i koszulką Harry’ego, ten udał się do kuchni wstawił wodę na herbatę i włączył ekspres, po czym zaczął zbierać pozostałości po ich wczorajszej rozmowie. Jedno z opakowań pizzy, które prawie zgniótł przykuło jednak jego uwagę. Przyjrzał się dokładniej widząc namalowany markerem napis po wewnętrznej stronie, na który nie zwrócił uwagi poprzedniego wieczoru. Cóż, był zbyt zajęty trzymaniem się w kupie i przetwarzaniem wszystkich informacji, ale teraz, kiedy męczył go jedynie kac - zmniejszony przez wodę i proszki przeciwbólowe - mógł z łatwością przeczytać trzy pochyłe słowa.

\- _The L Word._ Co to jest?

\- Och, miałem nadzieję, że jednak tego nie zobaczysz… - Po raz kolejny tego poranka Louis wystraszył go, doprowadzając do mini zawału. Co było z nim nie tak, do cholery jasnej? I w dodatku tym razem zachichotał na niezadowoloną minę Harry’ego.

\- Przestań się śmiać. I skradać. I straszyć mnie. Co to jest? - Zalał herbatę wodą i podał kubek szatynowi, starając się, naprawdę mocno, nie dać po sobie poznać jak ten dźwięk na niego wpłynął. Cholera jasna, niech to się już skończy, bo nie wie ile jeszcze da radę wytrzymać. Louis wciąż milczał, co rozbudziło dodatkowo ciekawość Harry’ego. - Dowiem się, co znaczy ten napis zanim będziesz szedł, czy nie?

\- Dlaczego, cały czas mam wrażenie, że mnie wyrzucasz, ale jednocześnie nie robisz tego bezpośrednio? - Odpowiedział pytaniem szatyn, upijając łyk wrzątku, a Harry’emu odebrało głos. Bo on go wcale nie wyrzucał, ani nie sugerował, że go tu nie chce. Po prostu stwierdzał fakt. Louis pojawił się u niego, żeby zamknąć rozdział, już to zrobili, nie było potrzeby przedłużać cierpienia.

\- Nie wyrzucam cię, po prostu możesz mieć inne sprawy na głowie - mruknął, chowając się za kubkiem z czarną, mocną kawą.

\- O boże Haz, coś ty sobie znowu ubzdurał w tej twojej ślicznej główce? - Zaśmiał się szatyn, na co Harry tylko mruknął coś niewyraźnie. Bo nic sobie nie ubzdurał, połączył fakty i wyciągnął wnioski. - Jak myślisz, jakie inne sprawy mogę mieć na głowie w Nowym Jorku? - W odpowiedzi Harry mógł tylko wzruszyć ramionami, bo naprawdę nie miał pojęcia. - No właśnie. Ale jeśli jeszcze to do ciebie nie dotarło, to teraz łopatologicznie. Przygotowany? To słuchaj. Przyjechałem tu do ciebie, po ciebie, dla ciebie. Żeby wyjaśnić i spróbować, nie wiem, odzyskać cię? - Harry zamrugał totalnie zaskoczony. Bo, jak to? To nie było pożegnanie? To nie było zamknięcie wszystkich niedokończonych spraw, żeby móc ruszyć dalej? To nie był ostatni raz? - I naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że coś z tego będzie, ale ty przez cały czas zachowywałeś się jakbym przeszkadzał, jakbyś przebywał ze mną za karę. I wiem, całkowicie rozumiem, że wiele się zdarzyło przez te trzy lata, że wiele się zmieniło, ale… cholera to trudniejsze niż myślałem.

\- Louis…

\- Mam teraz syna i on jest najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu, ale cóż to za życie, kiedy nie ma przy mnie mojej bratniej duszy? Jestem zmęczony egzystowaniem z dnia na dzień, jestem zmęczony długimi, samotnymi nocami w pustym łóżku, nie chcę tak dłużej. Nie chcę żyć, jeśli nie ma cię obok. I wiem, że brzmię tandetnie, ale od pierwszego momentu, kiedy podzieliłeś się ze mną tym marchewkowym ciastem wiedziałem, że byłeś moim człowiekiem. Tą osobą, przy której chcę się budzić do końca moich dni. I kiedy zniknąłeś. Świadomość tego jak bardzo musiałeś być zraniony prawie mnie zabiła… Ja…

\- Louis…

\- Daj mi skończyć, bo nie wiem czy będę w stanie jeszcze kiedyś to z siebie wycisnąć. Szukałem cię dniami i nocami. Nie spałem przeszukując najciemniejsze zakątki Internetu, wariowałem z niewiedzy i wyniszczałem się. Wyrzuty sumienia zaprowadziły mnie do naprawdę strasznego miejsca w mojej głowie. - Harry wiedział, pamiętał pijany głos chłopaka opowiadający o wszystkich tych momentach, kiedy niewiele brakowało, kiedy kostucha już szczerzyła się w uśmiechu. Ucisk w gardle tylko się zwiększył, ale pozostał cicho, pozwalając szatynowi kontynuować. - I kiedy byłem gotowy się poddać i przyjąć marną egzystencję, jako pewnik, to nagle pojawiłeś się w tym głupim programie kulinarnym. I zgłosiłem się do niego w nadziei, że może uda nam się spotkać w finale. To… - Wskazał na pudełko pizzy z nabazgranymi słowami. - To jest pierwsza rzecz, jaką pomyślałem, kiedy zobaczyłem cię wtedy na tarasie, w koszuli ode mnie. The L Word. Ramsay nazwał swój program The F Word, F od food, friends, family, fun i oczywiście fuck, ale dla mnie, w tamtym momencie powinien nazywać się The L Word… wiem to głupie, ale myślałem, że kto, jak kto, ale ty zrozumiesz. - Wciąż w ciszy obserwował jak chłopak drapie się zażenowany po karku i odkłada pusty kubek na blat. -  Widocznie się myliłem. Może lepiej już pójdę. Przepraszam za zajęcie ci czasu. - Nie ruszył się jednak z miejsca, wciąż stojąc przy blacie. Wzrok wbity w podłogę, opuszczone ramiona. Jeśli Harry przez chwilę wahał się, co do prawdziwości jego słów, czego nie robił, ten obrazek nędzy i rozpaczy szybko by do nich przekonał. Miał ochotę zgarnąć go w ramiona, ale nie mógł się poruszyć. Dławiło go w gardle, obraz stawał się coraz bardziej zamazany, a ta przeklęta iskierka nadziei teraz mocnym płomieniem trawiła jego wnętrzności. Trząsł się z potrzeby, ale mięśnie nie współpracowały z umysłem, nie współpracowały właśnie wtedy, kiedy najbardziej tego potrzebował. Psia jego mać. - Tak. To idę. Na razie.

I rzeczywiście, odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia, a wtedy wszystkie blokady trzymające Harry’ego w miejscu puściły i zanim Louis zdążył postawić, chociaż krok, brunet już był przy nim. Oplatając ramionami, tak ciasno jakby chciał się w niego wtopić. Bo chciał. Ulga zalała go przyjemną falą, w końcu był na swoim miejscu. Nareszcie. Załkał szczęśliwie, kiedy Louis obrócił się i przyciągnął go bliżej śmiejąc się płaczliwie. To było to, jego szczęście, jego dom, integralna część, bez której nie mógł funkcjonować.

\- Zostań - wyszeptał, chowając nos w szyi chłopaka.

\- Zostanę. - Drugi szept zabrzmiał tuż przy uchu Harry’ego, a po kilku sekundowej ciszy dotarł do niego cichy śmiech. - Chyba oficjalnie obaj zasługujemy na miano idiotów. - Parsknął na nawiązanie do początku ich rozmowy. Było to nad wyraz trafne spostrzeżenie.

\- Więc pocałuj mnie ty głupku…

 

6.

Niedziela nadeszła zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Mieli za mało czasu, żeby nacieszyć się sobą, za mało żeby nadrobić głupio stracone trzy lata i Harry aż skręcał się z chęci przykucia Louisa do łóżka i nie wypuszczania go już nigdy. Znów czuł jakby żył, był jak nowo narodzony, pełny energii, po prostu szczęśliwy, ale chmura wyjazdu szatyna czaiła się gdzieś niedaleko strasząc grzmotami. Nie żeby bał się burzy, ale sama myśl o tym była przerażająca, że jego umysł postanowił zwizualizować ją, jako właśnie chmurę burzową. Co do cholery? Wiedział, że nie może tego powstrzymać, w Los Angeles czekał stęskniony mały człowiek, za którego Louis był odpowiedzialny i do którego musiał wrócić. I jak bardzo Harry chciał być małą, egoistyczną ździrą, tak wiedział, że nie może. Ale chciał, i to bardzo. Szczególnie w momentach takich jak ten, kiedy leżeli w łóżku przytuleni i cisza nie była w żadnym wypadku niezręczna. Dochodziła dziesiąta a oni wciąż nie ruszyli się z posłania. I to było przyjemne, mógł wyobrazić sobie więcej takich dni, leniwych i przyjemnych.

\- Powinieneś kupić lampę, żarówka zwisająca z sufitu jest mało estetyczna.

\- Pieprz się Tomlinson, to moja sypialnia i jeśli chcę mieć żarówkę zwisającą z sufitu to będę ją miał -  żąchnął się, uciekając przed chłodnymi palcami próbującymi zaatakować jego boki. Nie udało mu się, więc już po chwili kwiczał ze śmiechu pod równie roześmianym Louisem. I wcale nie był o to zły. Brakowało mu takich momentów bardziej niż był w stanie przyznać przez ostatnie trzy lata. Beztroskich chwil, kiedy nic nie musiał. - O której masz samolot? - Zapytał, kiedy obaj się uspokoili, a szatyn ułożył się na nim wygodnie, opuszkami palców kreśląc sobie tylko znane wzory powodując małe dreszcze.

\- Za trzy godziny. Powinienem zacząć się zbierać. Zaraz…

Nie dokończył, bo przerwało mu walenie w drzwi wejściowe i Harry naprawdę nie mógł powstrzymać wywrócenia oczami. Oczywiście, że ta banda idiotów, która przez cały weekend urządzała sobie regularną popijawę piętro wyżej, nie mogła dać im jeszcze chwili spokoju. Oczywiście, że nie, byłoby za pięknie.

\- Otworzę im - mruknął niezadowolony, kradnąc mały pocałunek z wąskich ust, zanim obaj usiedli. Czy to naprawdę byłoby egoistyczne gdyby zamknął Louisa w sypialni i nie pozwolił mu wyjechać? Nie można nadrobić trzech lat w nieco ponad jeden dzień, to zdecydowanie za mało. Chciał więcej, chciał całego czasu na świecie a pozostały mu minuty. Ciepłe ramiona owinęły się wokół niego, zupełnie jakby szatyn wiedział, co działo się w jego głowie. I pewnie tak było. Całkiem prawdopodobne, że obaj myśleli o tym samym.

Kiedy Louis zniknął w łazience, Harry w końcu ruszył do drzwi, w które w dalszym ciągu ktoś miarowo uderzał. Powtarzający się dźwięk powodował irytację, co objawiło się w agresywnym szarpnięciu za klamkę, i cóż, jeśli pod jego nogami znalazł się jęczący Irlandczyk, to zapewne sobie na to zasłużył.

\- Ostrzegałam - zaśmiała się Clare przechodząc zgrabnie nad wciąż leżącym chłopakiem i praktykując w ten sposób wpraszanie się za buziaka w policzek. - Przynieśliśmy śniadanie. Ile można żyć na tym śmieciowym żarciu, to ja nie wiem Harold. Powinno ci być wstyd, przecież umiesz gotować.  

\- Czy ty kiedykolwiek przestaniesz mnie szpiegować? - Warknął, ledwo hamując uśmiech, kiedy gestem zapraszał resztę ferajny do swojego mieszkania. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż przeskoczyli nad wciąż leżącym chłopakiem, który w dalszym ciągu wyrażał swoje niezadowolenie jękami. - Wstawaj Horan, robienie z siebie ofiary nie jest… właściwie, jest bardzo w twoim stylu.

\- Zamknij się Styles, tyłek będzie mnie bolał przez następne kilka dni. Nie wybaczę ci tego.

\- Och proszę cię, jestem pewny, że pewna ciemnowłosa osoba chętnie się nim zajmie - wyszczerzył się wrednie pomagając Irlandczykowi wstać.

\- Zdecydowanie za dużo rozmawialiście. Pieprzony Tomlinson i jego długi jęzor.

\- Słyszałem to Horan!

\- Miałeś to słyszeć, konusie!

Tak, zdecydowanie powinien na poważnie rozważyć zamknięcie Louisa w sypialni. Albo wywiezienie go na jakąś bezludną wyspę daleko od wszystkich ludzi i ich popieprzonych przyjaciół, którzy dogadywali się zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze. Tak, absolutnie wprowadzi ten szczątkowy plan w życie, bo jego mały salon był zdecydowanie zbyt głośny i zapełniony jak na jego gust. Chociaż, kiedy ciepłe ramię objęło go w pasie, wszystko nagle przestało być tak irytujące.

 

Mieszkanie było przeraźliwie ciche, nawet, jeśli wypełniały je dźwięki dziwnej muzyki, którą Sarah puściła z telefonu. Harry’emu dzwoniło w uszach, kiedy siedział na kanapie, pustym wzrokiem wpatrując się w okno i niespecjalnie zwracając uwagę na swoich przyjaciół, którzy najprawdopodobniej sprzątali. Od kiedy kilka godzin wcześniej zamknął drzwi za Louisem znalazł się w dziwnym stanie, w którym bodźce z zewnątrz docierały do niego z ogromnym opóźnieniem, bądź w ogóle. To było inne niż trzy lata temu, kiedy ciałem i umysłem wstrząsał ból i rozpacz, inne, niż kiedy sześć tygodni temu pędził na samolot będąc na skraju załamania nerwowego. Inne, bo teraz od środka grzał go płomień nadziei, ale od zewnątrz czuł się jak skamieniały. Tęsknił, już nie wmawiał sobie, że nie, nie musiał, bo wiedział, że nie tylko on to czuł. Co wcale nie pomagało. Tak samo jak tykający zegar i ostry zapach chińskiego jedzenia, którego nie mógł zignorować, gdy podstawiono mu je przed nos.

\- Dzięki - mruknął odbierając pudełko i bez patrzenia wkładając porcję do ust. To nie były trociny, nawet nie ocet i sól, po prostu smak był stłumiony, niewyraźny, jakby wraz ze zniknięciem szatyna wszystko straciło na ostrości. Ale on wcale nie zniknął, po prostu za kilka godzin będzie na drugim końcu kraju. I Harry sam zdecydował, że lepiej pożegnać się w mieszkaniu, zamiast jechać na lotnisko. Wiedział, że będąc tam mógłby zrobić coś głupiego, bardzo głupiego jak uprowadzenie Louisa albo próba zatrzymania samolotu. Tak, przeszło mu to przez myśl, ale będąc odpowiedzialnym dorosłym mężczyzną po prostu zmiażdżył szatyna w uścisku i zanim zdążył się rozmyślić zamknął drzwi.

\- Zamierzasz znowu się załamać?

\- Co?

\- Czy zamierzasz znów zachowywać się tak jak przez ostatnie tygodnie zmuszając nas do patrzenia jak się wyniszczasz? - Wyjaśnił Mitch, próbując jednocześnie odsunąć pudełko ze swoim jedzeniem poza zasięg pałeczek Sarah. - Bo jeśli tak to osobiście wsadzę twój tyłek w samolot.

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć jak próbujesz - parsknął Harry czując jak świat zaczyna wracać do normalności. Poza tym dziwnym uczuciem gnieżdżącym się w okolicach serca, wszystko zaczęło wyglądać normalnie. Na szczęście.

\- Czy ty młokosie sugerujesz, że mój chłopak nie dałby rady z twoim chudym zadkiem?

\- Po pierwsze, odczepicie się od mojego tyłka...

\- Tak wiemy, własność Tomlinsona nie zbliżać się.

\- Clare! Co do cholery? - Prawie zakrztusił się przełykanym kęsem, a jego policzki oblały się czerwienią. Adam poklepał go po plecach, za co posłał mu wdzięczny uśmiech, bo naprawdę nie miał ochoty na śmierć z powodu kawałka kurczaka. W ogóle nie miał ochoty znikać z tego świata.

\- Prawdę mówię. - Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami wyglądając tak diabelsko niewinnie jak tylko mogła, przez co Harry naprawdę doszedł do wniosku, że spędziła za dużo czasu z Horanem. Znał tą minę urażonej niewinności. Widywał ją za każdym razem, gdy Irlandczyk wprowadzał w życie któryś ze swoich genialnych planów, kończąc wszystko katastrofą.

\- Cokolwiek. I nie, nie zamierzam się załamać, nie mam powodu.

\- Cóż mieszkanie po drugiej stronie kraju od miłości swojego życia może być całkiem dobrym powodem do załamania, ale skoro mówisz, że z tobą wszystko dobrze… no, co? Dlaczego mnie bijesz kobieto?!

\- Czasem jak coś powiesz Mitch…

To nie tak, że Harry nie widział prawdy w słowach przyjaciela. I to nie tak, że nie myślał o tym od soboty. Bo myślał, oczywiście, że to robił. Wszystkie jego plany zatrzymania Louisa obok były spowodowane świadomością tego jak daleko od siebie będą się znajdować. I tak, istnieją telefony, maile, rozmowy wideo i cała reszta technicznego cholerstwa mającego na celu przybliżyć sobie ludzi, których dzieli odległość, ale Harry był tradycjonalistą, jeśli o to chodzi. Wolał rozmowę twarzą w twarz, nie przez ekran komputera, bo jeszcze nie wynaleźli takiego, który mógłby cię przytulić.

Myśl o przeprowadzce wciąż się pojawiała, ale był świadomy, że to wcale nie było takie proste. Kiedy trzy lata temu wyjechał do Nowego Jorku miał naprawdę dużo szczęścia i wszystko poszło w miarę gładko, jeśli pominąć jego stan. Powrót do Los Angeles byłby zdecydowanie trudniejszy. Po pierwsze potrzebowałby mieszkania i pracy, bo co, jak co, ale nie miał zamiaru mieszkać z mamą, mimo że kochał ją nad życie. Nie mógł też wrócić do Louisa, bo chociaż ten w dalszym ciągu mieszkał w ich domu i pewnie przyjąłby go z otwartymi ramionami to Harry nie mógł zapomnieć o jednym, bardzo ważnym szczególe. Teraz Louis był w pakiecie z Freddiem, a pojawienie się kogoś obcego tak nagle w jego życiu, mogło wywołać niepotrzebną traumę. Jeśli chciał być z Louisem, a na wszystkie świętości chciał, to nie mógł działać pochopnie. Już nie chodziło tylko o niego i szatyna, nawet, jeśli ta myśl wciąż wydawała się dziwna.

\- Zamierzasz odebrać? - Głos Adama wyrwał go z rozmyślań nad faktem, że najprawdopodobniej jeszcze przed dwudziestymi piątymi urodzinami będzie odpowiedzialny za małego człowieka dopiero wchodzącego w życie. Przerażające, szczególnie, kiedy sam ledwo sobie radził ze swoim. - Twój telefon dzwoni już piąty raz, to raczej coś ważnego.

\- Co? Tak, tak już odbieram. - Wygrzebał urządzenie w między czasie uświadamiając sobie, że to nie mógł być Louis, będący wciąż w powietrzu. Szkoda, bo chciał usłyszeć jego głos. Wyświetlacz pokazywał za to, że dobijał się do niego jego promotor, co było dość dziwne zważywszy na fakt, że była niedziela.

\- Czego ten człowiek ode mnie chce - warknął, zanim nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę i spokojnym tonem rozpoczął rozmowę - Harry Styles słucham? - Sięgnął po ciasteczko z wróżbą, tylko po to żeby zająć czymś ręce, ale nie zdążył przeczytać produkowanego masowo świstka. Spadł on na podłogę, kiedy przycisnął urządzenie mocniej do ucha. - UCLA CO?! - Spojrzał szeroko otwartymi oczami na przyjaciół, którzy zastygli w bezruchu i wpatrywali się w niego z szokiem. - Ale jak?... Że mnie?... Kiedy?... CO?... Ten wtorek? Za dwa dni?... Ale co z m… Dobrze. Tak. Muszę zdecydować teraz?... Masz ich na drugiej linii, okay… Cholera, tak. Tak zgadzam się. Tak, czekam na maila. Dzięki. Tak, jesteśmy w kontakcie.

Odłożył telefon na stolik między kartonowe pudełka i przez chwilę patrzył na niego jak na przybysza z innej planety. To było niewiarygodne, nieprawdopodobne, szalone. Ręce mu się trzęsły. Nie wiedział, co myśleć, bo to było jak z innego świata, innej, alternatywnej rzeczywistości gdzie wszystko idzie po jego myśli i problemy rozwiązują się same. Bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć to, co się wydarzyło? Nie miał na to wytłumaczenia, a zezowate szczęście raczej nie działało aż tak dobrze. W końcu miało zeza. Chyba, że to te ciasteczka z wróżbą? Ale przecież nie wierzył w takie głupoty, nie na sto procent. Sama myśl, że może los się do niego uśmiechnął była zbyt absurdalna.

\- Harold, co jest? Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha… - Clare brzmiała na zaniepokojoną, zupełnie tak jak wyglądała reszta, więc chyba naprawdę musiał wyglądać jak po jakimś spotkaniu trzeciego stopnia. A on po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć. Pewnie jeszcze przez długi czas nie będzie mógł uwierzyć, ale dźwięk przychodzącego maila potwierdził, że nie wyobraził sobie tej rozmowy. Uśmiech zaczął się formować na jego twarzy, prawie rozcinając ją na pół, kiedy w końcu się odezwał.

\- Muszę zacząć się pakować.

 

Nie pamiętał żeby kiedykolwiek w życiu stresował się bardziej przed spotkaniem z kimś. Stał przed drzwiami domu, którego nie widział od trzech lat już od pięciu minut i jedyne, co zrobił to przygryzanie wargi prawie do krwi. Bał się cholernie się bał reakcji szatyna i pierwszego spotkania z jego synem. Było późne poniedziałkowe popołudnie, słońce powoli kończyło swoją wędrówkę po niebie, a Harry miał za sobą szalony dzień, ale wciąż rozpierała go energia. I strach. Ogromny strach i stres, a to drugie czuł przez cały dzień. Przecież nie na co dzień dostaje się propozycję prowadzenia projektu badawczego na UCLA ledwo po obronieniu dyplomu, tak samo jak nie przeprowadza się z dnia na dzień na drugi koniec kraju i instaluje w opłaconym przez uczelnię mieszkaniu - chociaż tę część miał  w pewnym sensie opanowaną, nie tą z opłaconym mieszkaniem, tą z przeprowadzką - po czym nie załatwia się całej papierologii w ekspresowym tempie, żeby zdążyć do sklepu z zabawkami. Tak, to mogło być stresujące - i było, nie potrzebował nawet kawy - ale zdecydowanie nie równało się ze stresem, jaki czuł teraz, stojąc przed tak znajomymi drzwiami. Cholera, był takim bałaganem.

\- Raz kozie śmierć - mruknął do siebie podnosząc wolną dłoń i tym razem pukając zanim zdążył się rozmyślić. To nie tak, że zrobił to już kilka razy, a to stuknięcie było naprawdę delikatne. Przemógł się, chociaż był pewny, że nikt go nie usłyszał. Cóż mylił się. Z wnętrza domu dobiegł go tupot małych stóp i zanim zdołał choćby mrugnąć, drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich znajomy blondynek. - Hej, jestem Harry - powiedział spokojnie przykucając, żeby znaleźć się na poziomie dziecka, które przyglądało mu się podejrzliwie. - Jak masz na imię?

\- Freddie.

\- Hej Freddie. Twój tatuś jest w domu?

\- Placuje - mruknął chłopczyk i Harry z rozczuleniem zauważył, że wpatruje się ciekawie w trzymanego przez niego pluszaka. Czyli to był dobry wybór i te niezadowolone z życia ekspedientki w sklepie mogły go cmoknąć w tyłek. Miał rację. I zdecydowanie będzie musiał porozmawiać z Louisem na temat zostawiania dwulatka samopas. To absolutnie niedopuszczalne, żeby dziecko samo otwierało drzwi. - To dla mnie? - Cichy głos wyrwał go z układania reprymendy dla szatyna i znów spojrzał na chłopca.

\- Tak maluchu, to dla ciebie. - Podał mu króliczka i uśmiechnął się widząc jak wtula twarz w miękkie futerko. - Co ty na to, żebyśmy pokazali go tatusiowi? - Malec kiwnął głową i wyciągnął ręce, co Harry bez problemu odczytał biorąc go w ramiona i układając wygodnie na biodrze.

Wszedł do domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi i ruszył w kierunku pomieszczenia, które trzy lata temu było przeznaczone do nauki, mając nadzieję, że to się nie zmieniło. Szczęście mu sprzyjało, bo kiedy tylko stanął w otwartych drzwiach, zauważył szatyna zawzięcie klikającego w klawiaturę, podczas gdy na trzech monitorach pojawiały się miliony nieznanych mu symboli. Przez chwilę pozwolił sobie na podziwianie zmierzwionych włosów opadających miękko na zmarszczone czoło i okulary zsuwające się z nosa, zanim chłopiec na jego rękach nie zaczął się wiercić. Odstawił go na podłogę patrząc jak koślawo podbiega do Louisa i ciągnie go za nogawkę dziwnie znajomych dresów.

\- Tatuś, pac! - Krzyknął Freddie wymachując pluszowym króliczkiem, odrywając mężczyznę od pracy. Czułość, która pojawiła się w miejsce koncentracji ścisnęła Harry’ego za gardło, co wcale nie znaczyło, że nie zamierzał opieprzyć szatyna za nieodpowiedzialność. Ale zrobi to łagodniej, zdecydowanie. - Pac!

\- Piękny. A skąd go masz myszko?

\- Hally mi dał!

\- Hally? Jaki Hally? - Chłopiec w odpowiedzi tylko wyciągnął rączkę wskazując na Harry’ego opierającego się o framugę drzwi. Niebieskie oczy otworzyły się w szoku, podobnie jak usta i brunet z trudem powstrzymał wybuch śmiechu, bo Louis wyglądał jak rybka wyciągnięta z wody, co czyniło go podobnym do Clare. Złapał chłopca umieszczając na swoim biodrze i powoli zbliżył się do niego, wciąż wyglądając jakby nie do końca wierząc w to, co widzi. Cóż, Harry ani trochę mu się nie dziwił. - Co…? Na wszystkie herbaty świata, jeśli to sen, niech się lepiej nie kończy.

\- Och, czyli teraz jestem koszmarem? Dziękuję ci bardzo, za to uprzejme przywitanie, łosiu. - Parsknął, bardziej miękko niż początkowo zamierzał.

\- A jednak, to nie sen, tam byłbyś milszy.

\- Ty to zacząłeś. - Wzruszył ramionami, podchodząc bliżej do skamieniałego szatyna, do którego najwyraźniej dotarło, że Harry naprawdę tu był. - Cześć - mruknął, pocierając policzek mężczyzny.

\- Cześć. Naprawdę tu jesteś?

\- Jestem - przytaknął uśmiechając się lekko na drżenie głosu Louisa.

\- Na jak długo?

\- Tak długo jak wasza dwójka będzie w stanie mnie znosić. - Zdecydowanie mógłby umrzeć za ten błysk w niebieskich oczach i szeroki uśmiech przecinający twarz Louisa. I mały szloch wyrywający się z piersi, przez który i jego oczy się zaszkliły.

\- No nie wiem. Co ty na to Freddie, zatrzymamy Harry’ego? Hm? Jak myślisz?

\- Hally fajny. Hally psyniusł klólicka. Może zostać.

\- Dobrze kochanie. Idź się pobawić króliczkiem, tatuś musi zrobić coś ważnego - powiedział szatyn, odkładając malca na podłogę i zanim Harry zdążył się zorientować ciepłe usta przywarły do tych jego w desperackim pocałunku. Odpowiedział na niego, oczywiście, że to zrobił, przyciągając Louisa bliżej, choć to i tak wydawało się zbyt daleko. Uśmiechnął się czując jak drugi mężczyzna również to robi. - Jesteś.

\- Jestem - potwierdził, całując go ponownie, delikatniej subtelniej, po prostu ciesząc się z ocierających się o siebie warg i tego ciepłego uczucia rosnącego w środku. To zdecydowanie było miejsce. Przerwał pocałunek, wtulając twarz w szyję Tomlinsona i zaciągając się jego zapachem. Dom i ciasto marchewkowe. Niewiele się zmieniło. Chociaż, oni się zmienili. Nie do końca, ale jednak, trzy lata to sporo czasu do nadrobienia. Co przypomniało mu o jednej rzeczy. - Dlaczego twój syn sam otwiera drzwi? Nie sądzisz, że to trochę nieodpowiedzialne z twojej strony…

\- Harold, zamknij się. Porozmawiamy o wychowaniu Freddiego później. Teraz pocałuj mnie a potem idź zrobić herbatę i opowiesz mi, co tutaj robisz.

I jeśli Harry wybuchł śmiechem nie będąc w stanie złapać powietrza, to było to całkowicie normalne. Ciężar z ramion zniknął, serce skleiło się w całość, a on w końcu był w domu. Czekała ich wciąż długa droga, dużo rozmów i czasu, ale postawił pierwszy krok. Teraz wystarczyło zrobić kolejne. Powoli do przodu.

 

\- Szanowni państwo witam was serdecznie w specjalnym wydaniu The F Word All Stars, gdzie najlepsze drużyny z ostatnich pięciu sezonów zmierzą się ze sobą w ostatecznej walce. Powitajcie ich gromkimi brawami.

 

Harry stał między Clare i Sarah uśmiechając się szeroko do wiwatującego tłumu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że po raz kolejny dał się namówić na tą telewizyjną farsę. Chociaż nie, mógł uwierzyć, skoro maczał w tym palce pewien roześmiany szatyn, stojący zaledwie kilka metrów dalej, po środku roześmianej czwórki chłopaków i ich rodzin. Niebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego z niemym wyzwaniem i zamierzał podnieść rzuconą rękawicę. Mieli niedokończone sprawy i zamierzał się odegrać, tym razem wygra.

\-   Zwycięzcy najbardziej nieoczekiwanego finału również są z nami. Oklaski dla The Rudge! Louis, czy i tym razem zamierzacie wygrać?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. W końcu jesteśmy najlepsi, już raz to pokazaliśmy, prawda CHASM? - Harry prychnął przybierając urażoną minę, bo oczywiście, że to małe gówno musiało to zrobić, gdyby, choć raz siedział cicho nie byłby Louisem Tomlinsonem, prawda?

\- Cóż, myślę, że CHASM będzie dążyć do rewanżu. A ty jak myślisz, kto wygra, młody człowieku? - Gordon zwrócił się do Freddiego, który stał dumnie wyprostowany przy boku szatyna, i Styles nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć na to jak zabawnie wyglądał, starając się zachowywać jak dorosły. Miał w końcu cztery lata, nie był już dzieckiem, o czym przypominał za każdym razem, gdy tak się go traktowało.

\- Myślę, że będzie remis. A później w dogrywce tata zmiażdży tatusia jak Thor Lokiego! - Wykrzyknął podekscytowany podskakując w miejscu, i tym razem Harry nie wytrzymał. Parsknął śmiechem podobnie jak wszyscy ich przyjaciele, bo mina Gordona Ramsaya to było złoto.

I Freddie wcale się nie pomylił. CHASM i The Rouge znów wygrali swoje rundy mierząc się w wielkim finale i po raz kolejny doszło do dogrywki. Jednak tym razem Harry pokonał Louisa, który wcale się tym nie przejmował i jako pierwszy pogratulował mu gorącym pocałunkiem, który oglądało pół kraju. Bo czasem genialne inaczej pomysły sprawiają, że los się uśmiecha.

 

Koniec?


End file.
